VDM
by Curse of the United Kingdom
Summary: Que l'on soit une nation, un étudiant, un salarié ou autre chose encore, la vie n'est jamais facile. Mais autant la prendre avec humour, en se moquant ouvertement de sa situation, par exemple ! C'est le principe d'une VDM. Et dans le monde d'Hetalia, c'est encore mieux !
1. Wingardium Levioooosa

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vais poster ici des textes, plus ou moins longs, basés sur des VDM que j'ai aimées, et qui se prêtent parfaitement au monde d'Hetalia (enfin en général… De toute façon, je trouverais bien un moyen de les adapter ^^)**

**N'hésitez pas à proposer des VDM que vous avez lues, ou simplement qui vous êtes arrivées !**

* * *

**Wingardium Levioooosa !**

**Rating : **K

**Personnage(s) : **Alister Kirkland, l'Ecosse

**Disclaimer : **Le beau roux appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya !

Aujourd'hui, j'arpente allègrement les rayons d'une librairie de livres anciens.

Je laisse glisser les phalanges de mes doigts sur les tranches des vieux livres soigneusement alignés sur l'étagère. J'aime par-dessus tout respirer l'odeur de ces grimoires, qui me rappelle celle des cigares de ma confection, que mon frère cadet m'a tout récemment interdit.

"Tu te ruines la santé, Ali' !", m'avait-il fait remarquer. De quoi il se mêle, lui !? Je respire une bouffée de l'air aigri de la bibliothèque de façon nostalgique. Non, je ne suis pas ici pour profiter de l'odeur des vieux livres, mais bien pour me documenter. Une reliure dorée attire soudain mon attention. Pile celle que je cherche. _Contes et légendes scandinaves…_ Intéressé, je fouille alors dans ma poche avant d'en ressortir quelques billets. J'ai bien 14 livres (environ 20 euros), mais ce n'est assurément pas suffisant pour acheter un manuscrit si ancien et précieux. Une alternative demeure toujours, mais encore faut-il trouver un vendeur disponible.

Lentement, je prends l'imposant livre entre mes mains, et commence à arpenter les divers rayons à la recherche d'une personne pouvant me renseigner. Je tombe alors sur un étrange personnage, un vieillard aux lunettes rondes comme deux pleines lunes, des cheveux lui arrivant au-dessus des épaules, et un pull en coton visiblement beaucoup trop grand pour lui… Vive les stéréotypes ! Plus sérieusement, c'est un jeune tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, une carrure banale, un visage banal, des vêtements banals. Il me sourit chaudement :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?

\- Je recherche _ce livre_, d'occasion, s'il vous plaît, dis-je tout en désignant le-dit livre.

Il part aussitôt dans les rayons, farfouille quelques instants, et revient avec un livre, semblable à celui que je lui avais indiqué, dans les mains. Il me le tend, et j'inspecte alors les pages jaunies et un peu cornées, l'odeur conforme à la normale, la texture de la couverture sous mes doigts. Lorsque je relève la tête pour annoncer que je vais l'acheter, le vendeur me fixe étrangement. Je l'interroge immédiatement du regard. Avec le regard le plus sérieux au monde, il me répond :

"Les cheveux roux, le regard inexpressif, un livre d'occasion… Toi, tu dois être un Weasley !" VDM

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, je posterais normalement toutes les semaines.**

**Donnez vos avis !**

VDM originale : .fr/inclassable/8525172


	2. Tricherie

**Coucou ! On se retrouve pour le deuxième chapitre, avec un Francis étudiant blasé par ses études ! Enfin, je veux pas trop vous spoiler… **

**A propos, vous vous souvenez, dans le dernier chapitre, quand j'ai dit que j'allais poster une fois par semaine ? Finalement, j'ai été super productive (j'ai déjà écrit 8 chapitres ! *s'applaudit soit-même*), du coup, je vais en poster deux chaque semaines. Bref, celui-là est un peu court, mais je l'aime bien, il représente un peu ce que je vis tous les jours!**

**Ah oui ! J'ai failli oublier ! Les reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, alors merci beaucoup ! (c'est-à-dire que quand j'y repense, je me mets à sauter partout, donc oui, on peut dire qu'elles m'ont VRAIMENT fait plaisir *o*)**

* * *

**Tricherie**

**Rating : **K+

**Personnage(s) : ** Etudiant!Francis Bonnefoy / Etudiant!Arthur Kirkland

**Disclaimer : **Francis et Arthur appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Aujourd'hui, et depuis maintenant un an, je suis un étudiant blasé dans une faculté banale.

Tsssss… Quelle journée ennuyante… Une journée passée assis sur un tabouret, à essayer en vain de comprendre l'imbécile gesticulant en face de moi, à dormir quelquefois, à manger en cachette, à dessiner sur mes feuilles à carreaux, ou directement sur la table, si l'envie m'en prends. Une journée passée à faire bruyamment sauter mon stylo, puis à devoir arrêter après s'être fait foudroyé du regard par les autres élèves, à découper une feuille en des centaines de petits bouts, à enrouler un de mes doigts à une des nombreuses mèches de cheveux blonds présentes sur mon crâne, à regarder le beau temps par la fenêtre en espérant sortir un jour, à supplier l'horloge murale d'accélérer la cadence et, encore et surtout, à ne rien comprendre au charabia du prof.

Tsssss… Quels examens complexes… Des examens passés à essayer, ré-essayer , puis abandonner, à se creuser la tête en priant pour que quelque chose de plausible en sorte, et, à se décaler progressivement vers la droite afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de vue sur la copie d'Arthur, l'étudiant juste devant moi.

Je recopie bêtement sans vraiment comprendre, sans prêter attention aux mots qu'écrivent mon stylo. Je me rends tout de même compte que je ne rédige plus des formules mathématiques hasardeuses, mais une vraie phrase. Sans chiffres, ni symboles grecs. Alors, je remarque les propos de la ligne que je viens d'écrire : "_The bloody frog _derrière moi, oui, toi, _go die_!" VDM

* * *

**Que de violence en ce bas monde… J'ai trouvé la VDM originale super drôle, mais, compte tenu des personnages, j'ai modifié (complètement) la dernière phrase ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, le prochain chapitre sera posté très prochainement ! Une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

VDM originale : .fr/travail/8518037


	3. Nuit calme

**Aujourd'hui, Arthur Kirkland est à l'honneur ! Et, je préfère vous prévenir, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je pense direct à lui lorsque je mets en scène des VDM… Bon, à l'avenir, je vais essayer de faire varier un peu plus les personnages. Bon, comme d'hab', proposez des VDM, ou des personnages à utiliser, ça me ferait super plaisir ! **

* * *

**Nuit calme**

**Personnage(s) :** Arthur Kirkland

**Disclaimer : **L'anglais appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya (notre dieu à tous)

**Rating : **K+

Aujourd'hui, mes cernes sont désormais plus grands que mes sourcils. Et ce n'est pas peu dire ! En effet, cela fait au moins trois jours que je ne ferme plus l'œil de la nuit.

Je soupire tout en regardant l'horloge murale du salon de mon appartement. 22h00 pile… Il est tôt. Trop tôt à mon goût. Pourtant, je dois me résigner à me coucher à cette heure-ci, si je ne veux pas dormir pendant toute la réunion de demain. Lentement, je me dirige d'un pas traînant vers la cuisine, afin de m'hydrater avant d'aller me coucher, en espérant que cela me fasse dormir, sans grands espoirs. C'est là que mon regard s'arrête sur une petite boite en bois clair, que je sors presque tous les jours. Là, sur une étagère, bien visible. Je passe alors ma main dessus et l'ouvre précautionneusement. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Peut-être parce que c'était trop évident, un anglais buvant du thé. De légères effluves parfumées parviennent à mon nez. Quel sachet choisir ? De préférence, une tisane, sans théine, c'est parfait. Je souris. _Nuit calme_, cela décrit parfaitement ce dont j'ai grand besoin. Je prends le sachet bleu marine dans mes mains, sors une petite tasse de porcelaine blanche nacrée, ainsi que l'assiette assortie, et commence à faire bouillir de l'eau. En attendant, je m'assois sur une des chaises de la cuisine, et baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Dormir, c'est tout ce que je désire. Le faire en ayant bu ma boisson préférée juste avant, c'est mieux. Le doux sifflement de la bouilloire me tira de mes rêveries. Lentement, je fis couler l'eau brûlante dans la tasse, profitant de ce son divin et apaisant. Enfin, je fis infuser quelques minutes la tisane, avant de jeter le sachet aromatique à la poubelle. Tranquillement, je m'assois, et porte le liquide à mes lèvres…

* * *

Si Alfred se plaint une seule fois que je dorme pendant son héroïque discours, je le castre ! Oui, j'avais oublié quelques détails. La fatigue, sûrement. Comment aurais-je pu me souvenir que j'étais allergique au tilleul, sans avoir dormi depuis trois jours ? Et puis _Nuit calme_, c'est bien beau, mais ça n'indique pas le moins du monde qu'il y a du _fucking _tilleul dedans ! Toujours est-il que j'ai bel et bien fait une réaction allergique nocturne. Au moins, ma nuit blanche aura été calme. VDM

* * *

**Les insomnies… quelles galères… Pauvre Arthur, je compatis !**

**Bref, c'est comme d'habitude, on se revoit la semaine prochaine pour un tout nouveau chapitre, et on n'oublie pas de reviewer !**

VDM originale : .fr/sante/8523401 (Bizarrement, l'url en entier ne passe pas... Donc il vous suffit de rajouter "viedemerde" devant, et ça marchera. )


	4. Voyage à Dublin

**Salut les gens !**

**Me revoilà pour une nouveau chapitre, dont le principal acteur est … Sean Kirkland, l'Irlande du Nord ! Pour information, son nom sort de mon imagination... Précisons que lorsqu'il parle de sa sœur jumelle, il est question de la République d'Irlande, qui n'a pas, elle non plus, de nom officiel, même si j'opte ****le plus ****souvent ****pour**** Eileen.**

**Bref, un chapitre ****très**** court, mais dont je suis ****plutôt**** fière !**

* * *

**Voyage à Dublin**

**Personnage(s) :** Sean Kirkland (Irlande du Nord), évoquation d'Eileen Kirkland (République d'Irlande) et d'Alister Kirkland (l'Ecosse) -même si je ne vois pas pourquoi je redis tout ça une deuxième fois…-

**Disclaimer : **La fratrie Kirkland appartient à Himaruya-sensei

**Rating : **K

Aujourd'hui je me trouve dans un petit hôtel de Dublin, afin de rendre visite à ma sœur jumelle.

Je m'écroule lourdement sur mon lit. Le voyage m'a épuisé. Lentement, je détaille alors la petite chambre que j'ai loué dans cet hôtel miteux. Je suis allongé sur un lit simple, au beau milieu de la pièce. La décoration comprend le stricte minimum : un petit mouton de plastique est posé sur une commode en bois, le seul rangement de la chambre, et une lampe murale éclaire le tout. A la pièce principale est reliée une petite salle de bain dont les meubles en céramiques paraissent âgés, sans être sales pour autant.

Pffff… Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris une chambre dans l'hôtel juste en face, beaucoup plus spacieux et luxueux… mais aussi beaucoup plus cher...

Des cris aigus me font violemment sursauter. Mais ils cessent aussitôt, alors je n'y prête guère attention. Précautionneusement, je fouille dans son sac, et en ressort un vi euxlivre de contes scandinaves, que m'a récemment prêté mon frère aîné Alister.

A peine cinq minutes que je lis, et j'ai déjà été dérangé une dizaine de fois ! Par des cris, surtout… Des voix très hautes perchées font un boucan pas possible depuis quelques minutes. J'ai d'abord cru que les dublinoises étaient simplement extravagantes et bruyantes, mais là je les trouve carrément hystériques ! Elles courent partout, crient, pleurent, c'est infernal !

Je me précipite alors à la fenêtre, afin de clamer ma mauvaise humeur, mais des dizaines d'affiches placardées sur les murs du luxueux hôtel en face attirent mon attention.

Soudain, je me rappelle avec horreur que ma chère sœur est "prête à tout", pour faire augmenter le taux de touristes dans son pays. VRAIMENT tout. Eh oui, Justin Bieber est à Dublin. VDM

* * *

**Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai absolument rien contre Justin Bieber. C'est juste que la VDM originale portait sur lui, alors…**

**Et puis, bravo à toi, cher lecteur, si tu as remarqué le clin d'œil au chapitre 1 ! Pouvoir me faire des références à moi même, c'est la classe, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**Ça mériterais même une review… j'dis ça, j'dis rien, m'voyez… (décidément, j'aurais absolument tout tenté…)**

**A une prochaine fois !**

VDM originale : .fr/enfants/4430224 (mes recherches pour insérer un hyperlien persistent... en attendant, rajoutez "viedemerde", devant !)


	5. P-P-P-Punchline !

**Veuillez faire place au fantastique, au majestueux, à l'_awesome … _Gilbert Beilschmidt, la Prusse ! Comme à son habitude, il fait preuve d'une immense arrogance, mais, soyons sérieux, que serait-il sans elle ?**

**Oui, je suis une fangirl de Gilbert… Comment ne pas l'être ? **

**Comme vous le remarquerez bientôt, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser le nom de groupes que j'adore, sachant que, tout comme moi, le prussien aime le métal. Et je n'ai pas non plus pu m'empêcher de décrire brièvement ma propre prof de SVT. La bonne dose d'humour en plus. **

**Trêve de bavardages, voici le chapitre du jour ! **

* * *

**P-P-P-Punchline !**

**Personnage(s) : **Etudiant!Gilbert Beilschmidt, Etudiant!Antonio Hernandez Carriedo

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Hidekaz Himaruya est un génie. La preuve, Hetalia, ainsi que tous ses personnages lui appartiennent.

Aujourd'hui, cours de SVT. Le sujet d'aujourd'hui : les neurones. Pas que cela ne m'intéresse pas, mais je préférerais mieux être dehors, à traîner comme on le fait d'habitude avec Francis et Antonio. Ou bien encore écouter du System Of A Down à fond dans mon casque. Le mieux serait quand même du Rammstein, parce qu'il faut se l'avouer, l'allemand, ça a la classe, surtout pour un groupe de métal comme celui-là.

Je jette un regard désireux à travers la fenêtre. Toutes les conditions sont réunies pour passer un après-midi génial : le soleil brille, et réchauffe légèrement, mais pas assez pour cramer sur place, tous les commerces sont ouverts, ainsi que les parcs, où je me vois parfaitement assis sur un banc de l'un d'entre eux, en sirotant tranquillement une canette de Coca bien fraîche, plutôt que dans une salle de classe, sur une chaise carrément inconfortable.

Heureusement, je me suis intentionnellement installé dans le fond de la salle, à l'abri des regards de mes chers camarades. Bien sûr, je ne me gêne pas pour bailler bruyamment. La prof me voit sûrement, mais ne fait rien, habituée à mon comportement irrespectueux. Elle continue son cours ennuyeux à mourir, comme si de rien n'était. Et blablabla les terminaisons nerveuses, et blablabla le cerveau, et cetera... et cetera… Quand comprendra-t-elle que personne ne s'y intéresse ? Lassé, je griffonne un message sur un bout de papier qui traînait dans mes affaires -enfin arraché à mon cahier, plutôt…-, le froisse discrètement afin d'en faire une boule de papier bien compacte, et la lance sur Antonio. En plein dans le mile ! Un peu sonné de s'être pris mon projectile en pleine face, il en lit le contenu et éclate aussitôt d'un rire très vite contenu.

_"Tu trouve pas que la prof ressemble à une Harpie ? On dirait qu'elle va te bouffer à chaque fois que tu déranges un tout petit peu le cours, c'est flippant !"_

Près du tableau, une voix féminine se racle la gorge.

"Gilbert, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? On dirait bien que vous n'êtes pas attentif, qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe tant depuis tout à l'heure ?"

C'est bien connu, j'aime être arrogant en toutes circonstances, et le cours de SVT ne dérange pas à la règle. D'accord, j'aurais peut-être dû me taire, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je veux tout le temps montrer au monde (et ici, à la classe) comment je suis incroyable, borné… génial, quoi !

"Madame, une question existentielle traverse en ce moment mon esprit. Elle m'obsède, si bien que je n'arrive même plus à me concentrer sur votre cours", ai-je répliqué, un sourire en coin, et sur un léger ton moqueur.

"Très bien. Et quelle est-elle ?

\- Écoutez bien ceci. Peut-on vivre sans cerveau ?"

Pourquoi cette question ? Aucune idée… Peut-être est-ce le cours qui a formaté mes pensées… Toujours est-il que la prof a eu la bonne idée de répondre, devant une classe de trente élèves morts de rire :

"La réponse est évidemment oui, Beilschmidt, vous en êtes même la preuve vivante !" VDM

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir une prof avec autant d'humour, sérieusement ! Mais bon, je ne vais pas partir dans l'habituel cliché de l'élève qui se plaint en permanence de ses profs (quoique, c'est déjà fait…), et je vais plutôt vous demander quels personnages, pairings, 2p… et cetera (laissez libre cours à votre imagination !) vous voulez voir apparaître dans les prochaines chapitres !**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine fois !**

VDM originale : .fr/inclassable/29347 (comme d'hab', rajoutez "viedemerde" devant !)


	6. La paella, selon Antonio

**Salut !**

**Aujourd'hui, un petit Spamano demandé par Patty24Wang (allez voir sa fic génialissime ! ;) *bah quoi, on me fait de la pub, j'en fais en retour !*)**

**Oui, ça part un peu dans des délires fluffy au bout d'un moment, mais j'aime bien le décalage entre ce que Romano pense, et ce que Romano dit (au risque que ça devienne un peu OOC… à vous de me le dire !)**

* * *

**La paella, selon Antonio**

**Personnage(s) : **Italie du Sud (Romano), Espagne

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Hidekaz Himaruya, rien à moi… (RT si t'es triste…)

Aujourd'hui, et comme toujours, mon _idiota _d'amant n'est pas foutu de faire la cuisine seul, ni d'amener mon repas dans les temps. Quel abruti ! Zen… zen… il faut que je me calme… voilà… comme m'a conseillé la psychologue…

Tant bien que mal, j'essaie de ne pas faire attention à mon estomac qui crie famine, ni à l'hypoglycémie pointant le bout de son nez. Je risque un malaise s'il ne se dépêche pas ! Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai décidé de partager ma vie avec un crétin pareil. Peut-être à cause de ses yeux verts émeraude pétillants de bonheur et de joie de vivre, son entrain quasi permanent, sa gentillesse telle qu'elle est capable de nous faire baigner dans un océan de bonheur niais, composé de guimauves plus roses et exaspérantes les unes que les autres, ou la force de son caractère derrière sa bonté imperturbable.

Argh… je me remets à dresser des portraits plus que flatteurs de lui… Ça ne convient pas du tout à mon tempérament d'éternel râleur ! Mais je n'y peut rien, s'il est le seul à parvenir à me calmer. En sa présence, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur peut lâcher à tout moment et que des papillons en provenance de mon ventre vont s'échapper de par ma bouche. A bien y réfléchir, je suis sûrement malade de lui. Peut-être une de ces maladies extravagantes… J'espère par dessus tout qu'elle soit incurable. De toute évidence, c'est un bon virus. Le meilleur parmi tous.

Un énorme vacarme provenant de la cuisine me tire de mes niaises pensées. Suivi d'un éclat de rire innocent. Un si beau rire… Mais bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je commence à vraiment crever la dalle !

"Bastardo ! Elle arrive quand, cette paella !? Grouille-toi un peu, j'ai faim, moi !"

Cet être si cher à mes yeux sort alors de notre petite cuisine, des larmes de rire perlant encore au coin de ses yeux malicieux, et le visage rosé.

"Hum… Lovi' chéri, je crois que j'ai gaffé… la plaque de cuisson refuse de s'allumer, et elle est un peu, juste un peu, cabossé…"

J'y crois pas ! Lui qui m'avait promis la meilleur paella de tout les temps, il a réussi à contrecarrer ses plans tout seul… Décidément, le crétin d'homme que j'aime est tout sauf habile…

"Comment t'as fait ton coup, enfoiré…"

Il rougit encore plus et baisse les yeux au sol. C'est quoi cette réaction ? Ou il essaye de me faire craquer, ou il a fait une énorme connerie. Peut-être bien les deux, tout compte fait…

"En fait, les merguez congelées ne voulaient pas se séparer, du coup, je les ai frappées contre la plaque de cuisson… Et elle a perdu le combat…", m'a-t-il annoncé, avant de partir dans un second fou rire, trop longtemps contenu.

Je retire _absolument _tout ce que j'ai dit précédemment ! Cet homme est décidément le plus grand des abrutis… VDM

* * *

**Ah… que j'aime le Spamano… La prochaine fois (mercredi, si tout ce passe bien… Pourquoi mercredi ? Et bien parce que j'en ai envie, tiens !), la VDM de 2p Germany (et qui dit Germany, dit Italy). Il y a beaucoup trop de parenthèses dans mes phrases, même moi je suis perdue, ne vous inquiétez pas… **

**Bref, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, le Spamano a été proposé par Patty24Wang, et le prochain sujet par Lily, que je remercie beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Pour Cyrielle, j'écris la VDM de 2p Canada, et je la poste de suite ! Voilà, c'est tout pour mon monologue ! Continuez à proposer des pairings, des personnages, des nyo, des 2p, des OC, tout ce que vous voulez, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !**

VDM originale : .fr/inclassable/480889 (comme vous avez pu le constater, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment donner un URL sans qu'il disparaisse partiellement, pas douée que je suis… Est-ce qu'une ficeuse -si ce mot existe- bénite des dieux pourrait m'envoyer la solution par message privé ?)


	7. Mon voisin, ce psychopathe

**Comme prévu, une VDM sur 2p! Germany, et 2p! Italy, proposée par Lily, que je remercie chaudement !**

**A cause de ce psychopathe de Luciano Vargas, ma fic passe en rating T… **

**Pas que ça me dérange, au contraire, ça me donne un peu plus de liberté !**

**J'ai quand même bien galéré à trouver une VDM qui correspond aux personnages… bizarres… Vous m'imaginez à taper, dans la barre de recherche VDM, les mots-clés "ensanglanté", "torture", "souffrance", "psychopathe", et même "séquestration" ! Et j'en passe… **

**Mais bref, je me suis bien éclatée à écrire le monologue de Luciano, à propos des sujets cités juste ci-dessus (tout à fait charmant, tout ça !)**

**Vous l'aurez compris, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, les 2p font leur entrée !**

* * *

**Mon voisin, ce psychopathe**

**Personnage(s) : **Lutz Beilschmidt (2p! Germany), Luciano Vargars (2p! Italy)

**Rating : **T (on remercie ce cher Luciano !)

**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages, bien que complètement tarés, appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, qui a une imagination des plus bizarres, que je ne peux m'empêcher d'envier.

Aujourd'hui, je suis tranquillement installé dans mon canapé de cuir, en compagnie de mes bergers allemands. Je sirote calmement une bière bien fraîche, tout en fumant un énième cigare. La fumée pique mes yeux améthystes rougis par l'alcool, qui surplombent d'énormes cernes bleutées. Je soupire tout en expirant la fumée qui me tue de l'intérieur et parfume mon studio d'une odeur aigre. Depuis combien de nuits n'ai-je pas dormi ? Beaucoup trop… Et tout ça à cause de … lui…

Une voix assez aiguë s'élève alors de l'autre côté du mur auquel je suis adossé. Un frisson parcoure mon corps musclé. Voilà que ça recommence…

"Tu résiste ? Je te ferais vite passer cette envie… Ne vois-tu pas mon couteau ensanglantée sur ta gorge en sueur ? Le froid du métal te fais frissonner, et les dents de mon arme commencent à écorcher ton pauvre cou…"

Une goutte de sueur s'écoule de ma tempe avant de s'écraser sur la moquette miteuse de mon appartement. Ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir. Ce taré psalmodie des paroles douteuses en permanence, et c'est franchement insupportable. Ma prise sur mon arme se resserre. Elle trouve sa place dans une des poches de mon pantalon à motif militaire, en partie cachée par mon débardeur blanc tâché de bière et de tabac. Mon voisin, quant à lui, poursuit son monologue (qui n'en est peut-être pas un…)

"Oui ! Comme ça ! J'aime voir cette expression de terreur sur ton si beau visage, cette perpétuelle grimace qui déforme tes traits fins, juste avant que je fasse gicler ton sang brillant et lisse. C'est en affichant ce visage terrorisé que tu va pousser ton dernier souffle, et que tu va demeurer jusqu'à ta décomposition. Comme c'est magnifique ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aime le sang étalé sur mes murs, la sensation d'une couteau froid et assassin entre mes mains, et les cris effrayés des tierces personnes comme toi, entrecoupés de pleurs silencieux…"

C'en est trop. Je vais le buter. La police n'agira jamais, il faut bien que je me salisse les mains. J'écrase alors mon cigare dans un cendrier rempli de poussière grisâtre, avant d'enfiler promptement une veste de cuir. Je sors précautionneusement mon flingue de ma poche, et pousse la porte de mon appartement, prudemment. L'endroit où ce dangereux psychopathe a élu domicile n'est autre que le studio qui m'est voisin de palier. Son rire glacial résonne dans mes oreilles. Je m'en vais le faire cesser. D'un grand coup de coude, je fait voler la simple porte de bois qui me sépare de ma cible.

L'entrée donne sur un salon spacieux. Là, au beau milieu de ce salon, se trouve le fou qui m'empêche de fermer l'œil de la nuit depuis quelques jours. Sa silhouette est celle d'un homme frêle, et ses cheveux bruns en bataille sont coiffés d'un étrange chapeau portant une plume violette. Il tient dans sa main droite un livre, et entre ses lèvres un couteau de métal argenté qui brille dans l'obscurité. Soudain, il se tourne vers moi, et ses prunelles violettes s'éclairent. Un étrange sourire carnassier se dessine sur son fin visage.

"Ah, tiens, bonjour ! Vous devez être mon voisin ! J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop, à répéter mon rôle pour ma prochaine représentation ! Entrez, je serais ravi de faire votre connaissance…" VDM

* * *

**Alors, VDM pour s'être trompé en beauté, ou pour avoir un voisin psychopathe ?**

**Luciano Vargas, simple interprète (plus que crédible), ou taré dangereux ?**

**Je vous laisse tirer vos conclusions…**

**Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une VDM pour les jumeaux nord-américains, en 2p… Avec un peu de chance et d'inspiration, ça sera pour la prochaine fois, sinon, je la posterais un peu après ! Mais elle arrivera, promis, juré, craché !**

VDM originale : .fr/travail/2493127 (je réitère mon appel au secours : comment donner un lien sans que le début disparaisse ?)


	8. Ah l'amour fraternel

**Aujourd'hui, demandée par Cyrielle, la VDM de 2p! Canada, alias Matt Williams ! J'ai pas trop l'habitude des 2p, alors j'espère que j'ai bien respecté le caractère des uns et des autres. Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Ah… l'amour fraternel...**

**Personnage(s) : **Matt Williams (2p! Canada), évocation d'Al Jones(2p! America) et de Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusse)

**Rating** **: **T

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient à son auteur, Hidekaz Himaruya

"Eh Matt, tu savais qu'Al a écrit un bouquin ?"

Aujourd'hui, j'apprends que mon frangin me cache des choses. Et pas des moindres. Un livre ! Ce violent délinquant, écrire ne serait-ce qu'une ligne de texte ? Et puis quoi encore… Je cale le combiné entre mon oreille et mon épaule, et continue d'aiguiser ma crosse de hockey fétiche, tout en ayant en tête le moment où cette même lame heurterait brutalement sa batte de base-ball incrustée de multiples clous. Elle fera des dégâts, c'est certain..

"Matt, tu m'entends ?

\- Mais oui, je t'écoute, Gil'..."

Il a beau me livrer de précieuses informations, ce Gilbert n'en demeure pas moinsennuyeux au possible.

Je repousse une mèche blonde rebelle me tombant sur les yeux, qui m'empêche de terminer mon ouvrage. Je compte, en soupirant. Quarante-sept coups de couteau à aiguiser. Un nouveau type d'arme, plus destructeur que jamais, vient de voir le jour. Une crosse de hockey tranchante. Je considère que c'est assez pour pouvoir me défendre face à un éventuel américain m'attaquant par derrière.

J'ai atrocement faim… Après avoir posé le combiné, préalablement mit sur le mode haut-parleur, je me dirige d'un pas las vers le réfrigérateur de mon appartement. Si on peut l'appeler comme cela… En fait, c'est plus un vieux garage aménagé par mes soins. Tiens, du sirop d'érable… Parfait… A boire à la paille, c'est encore meilleur.

Je m'affale lourdement sur le canapé recouvert d'un tissu déchiré de toutes parts, tout en sirotant lentement. Gilbertdébite toujours des infos plus inintéressantes les unes que les autres. Ah, ça reparle du livre d'Al...

"Je l'ai lu, c'est l'histoire d'un délinquant d'origine américaine, qui tabasse, et torture son petit frère canadien, avant de le tuer, à l'aide d'une batte de base-ball incrustée de clous ensanglantés. C'était super gore. Totalement du genre de ton frangin, kesesesese~…" VDM

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, proposer des personnages, pairings, thèmes, 2p, contraintes (pourquoi pas ? Non, je ne suis pas du tout masochiste…) etc. Merci encore à tous les reviewers, ça me fait super plaisir ! **

**Pour le coup de la crosse de hockey aiguisée, c'est venu sur un coup de tête x') En y réfléchissant un peu, c'est une hache, mais version canadienne ! **

**Bon, à la prochaine fois, je m'en vais de ce pas faire breveter ma nouvelle invention… **


	9. VDM d'un père britannique

**Aujourd'hui au menu, non pas une, mais deux VDM ! Vu qu'elles comprenaient les mêmes personnages, et qu'elles étaient toutes deux plutôt courtes, je les ai rassemblées. À présent, place aux VDM d'un père britannique ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**It's rainy today… **

**Rating : K**

**Personnage(s) : **Angleterre, America (enfant)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia, ainsi que ses personnages, appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya

Aujourd'hui, il pleut. Comme tous les jours, depuis au moins deux semaines… La pluie s'abat sur l'Angleterre encore et encore, sans relâche.

Tout en me balançant d'avant en arrière sur le rocking-chair, je regarde les gouttes d'eau couler sur le carreau. Toute cette pluie m'empêche de reprendre la mer. Étant immortel, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème pour moi, mais je risquerais d'exposer mes hommes au danger. Un petit gémissement venant de mes genoux attire mon regard vers le bas. Alfred me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus.

" _'addy _?

\- _Daddy_, mon ange, _Da-ddy…, _je le corrige aussitôt avec douceur."

J'adore cette période où les enfants ne savent quasiment pas s'exprimer, où les seuls mots qu'il savent prononcer sont les noms de leurs parents… Mon petit Alfred a appris son premier mot récemment, et j'en suis le premier heureux.

Hn…. Je recommence à parler comme un papa-poule… Il faut dire qu'Alfred est si mignon, lorsqu'il répète "Daddy" toute la journée de cet air attendrissant...

Je reprend alors patiemment mon observation de la fenêtre. Au bout d'un moment, le bout de chou allongé sur mes genoux s'agite.

"_ 'addy ? It's rainy..._"

Tiens...On dirait bien qu'il a appris son deuxième mot… VDM

* * *

**Cauchemar**

**Rating : **K

**Personnage(s) : **Angleterre, America (enfant)

**Disclaimer : **Hidekaz Himaruya

Aujourd'hui, il est quatre heures du matin, et je suis réveillé en sursauts par d'incessants pleurs. J'ai à peine le temps de sortir de ma léthargie, que l'auteur de ces cris toque précipitamment à la porte de ma chambre, et rentre aussitôt. Je soupire. Alfred n'a pas souvent l'habitude de faire des cauchemars, mais lorsque c'est le cas, je peux dire adieu à ma bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur.

Dans la pénombre, je parviens à distinguer l'enfant au bout de la pièce. Habillé d'un pyjama blanc en coton, et un nœud rouge ornant son cou, de grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues. Dérangé par le flot de ces mêmes larmes, il n'arrive pas à s'exprimer correctement, et renifle constamment, ce qui rend ses paroles totalement incompréhensibles. Je m'oblige tout de même à montrer un sourire apaisant et rassurant pour un enfant de cinq ans, tout en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Doucement, il marche jusqu'à moi, et monte tant bien que mal sur mon lit.

"Allons, Alfred… Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait si peur ? Raconte-moi ton cauchemar…", lui ai-je chuchoté d'une voix douce.

Tout en reniflant très fort, il se réfugie sous l'épaisse couette avec moi, et me fixe de ses yeux bleus tout embués.

"J'ai rêvé que tu me préparais à manger, _daddy_, c'était horrible !", me répondit-il, avant de fondre une deuxième fois en larmes. VDM

* * *

**Vous avez sûrement trouvé Arthur Kirkland super OOC, ce qui est vrai, mais j'aime bien l'imaginer en papa-poule !**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews (surtout à Patty24Wang, qui en laisse très fréquemment) ! ^o^ **

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je prends en note vos suggestions quant aux personnages, aux thèmes, etc... N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, ça m'encourage énormément ! À très bientôt !**

VDM originales :

It's rainy today… : .fr/enfants/8529646

Cauchermar : .fr/enfants/960622


	10. Achats, poitrine et confusion

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez bien profité de vos jours féries ! **

**Aujourd'hui, je vous présente une des premières VDM que j'ai écrites, il me semble.**

**Au fait, merci à tous les reviewers ! J'ai bien retenu vos demandes ^O^**

* * *

**Achats, poitrine et confusion**

**Rating : **K+

**Personnage(s) :** America, mention d'Ukraine

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia est la propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

Les VDM appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, et au site de VDM (je ne sais pas trop si je dois le préciser, mais, à partir de maintenant, je vais le faire, on est jamais trop prudent.)

Aujourd'hui, je me trouve dans un magasin d'électro-ménager, afin de m'acheter un nouvel appareil photo à la pointe de la technologie.

Dites-le moi si je suis empoté, mais j'ai bel et bien passé au moins vingt minutes à chercher le rayon des appareils photo. Ce n'est pas ma faute si ce magasin atteint des proportions gigantesques ! Enfin, peut-être un peu, vu que celui-ci se trouve dans mon pays, à qui j'ai instauré le goût de la démesure… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne rien indiquer, et laisser les clients se débrouiller ! Il faudrait que j'en touche un mot à mon président. Bien sur, ceci après lui avoir rappelé que je souhaite des films avec encore plus d'effets spéciaux héroïques...

Toujours est-il qu'après avoir tourné en rond pendant un certain temps, j'ai réussi à trouver les articles tant convoités, grâce la bonté d'une vieille femme qui passait par là.

J'ai envie de tous les acheter. Tous… Mais ça ne va sûrement pas être bon pour l'économie de mon pays, vu leur prix… Ça aussi, il faudrait aussi que j'en parle à mon dirigeant. Le commerce des appareils photo est primordial pour la nation, surtout depuis que Kiku est arrivé dans le marché ! Revenons à nos moutons… hum...achats …

A vrai dire, je ne m'y connais absolument pas en appareils photos. Je préfère les trucs moins vintage, comme les smartphones, par exemple… Quelle marque ? Quel prix ? Quelle taille, pour l'objectif ? Quelle hauteur ? Quel poids ? Quels accessoires en plus ? Tant de questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, et qui m'obsèdent.

Après maintes réflexions, je décide que je n'aurais besoin de réponse que pour une seule d'entre-elles. La marque. Pour le reste, je vais y aller au feeling. Je la pose alors à un employé du magasin.

* * *

Ressortant par la double porte vitrée, et content de mon achat du jour, je tombe alors sur Ukraine, faisant par hasard ses courses en même temps que moi. Innocemment, elle se penche vers moi pour voir ce que contient mon sac, exposant en même temps son imposant décolleté.

« Tiens, un appareil photo ! De quelle marque ? »

Comme tout individu de sexe masculin, je perds mes moyens en présence d'une forte poitrine. Je deviens rouge, et je bégaye un peu. Mais c'est tout à fait normal. Voyant que je n'ai pas répondu à sa question, elle s'approche un peu plus, et me lance un regard interrogateur. Je m'efforce alors de formuler une réponse à peu près correcte. En entendant ma phrase, elle hausse les sourcils, murmure une formule de salutation, et s'engouffre dans le magasin, confuse. Ma réponse ? "La marque ? Euh… Nichon..". VDM

* * *

**Comme d'hab', vous pouvez donner des avis, des conseils, et faire des propositions pour les personnages, les thèmes, ou autre… des prochains drabbles ! Bien sûr, je ne vous oblige à rien, et la review de deux mots, absolument pas constructive, me fait déjà super plaisir !**

**Au fait, je bosse en ce moment sur un autre projet qui me tient à cœur. Je laisse le suspens intact, mais sachez que ce sera ma première "vraie" fic (comprenez à chapitres) postée sur ce site ! Si j'arrive à boucler le chapitre sur lequel je travaille assez vite, je ne vais pas tarder à poster le prologue ! En espérant que vous le lirez, et que vous l'apprécierez, **

**Fumei-chan**

VDM originale, postée par "Freud" :

Aujourd'hui, fasciné par le décolleté de la vendeuse, je lui ai demandé un appareil photo de la marque "nichon". VDM


	11. C'est carrément pas ce que tu crois

**Me revoil****à**** pou****r une nouvelle VDM, un LietPol cette fois-ci ! **

**Je vous préviens, vous allez vous dire que la personnalité de ce pauvre Toris est complètement OOC, et c'est fait exprès ! Je m'explique,**** dans un chapitre d'Hetalia dessiné par Himaruya lui-même, en guerre contre les nordiques, il s'est révelé ****super combatif (il a même battu Prusse, alors...)**

**Quoi ? C'est pas une excuse ? Bon… alors il a cette personnalité parce que j'en avais envie. Voilà…**

* * *

**C'est carrément pas ce que tu crois…**

**Rating : **K+

**Personnage(s) : **Toris Laurinaitis (Lithuanie), Feliks Lukasiewicz (Pologne)

**Disclaimer : **Hidekaz Himaruya

Aujourd'hui, je m'apprête à passer l'une des pires journées de ma vie.

Des signes avant-coureurs étaient bel et bien présents, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Déjà, ce matin, je me suis levé du pied gauche, j'ai renversé mon hydromel, et tout le reste de mon petit déjeuner. Mais là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, c'est l'étincelle qui met le feu aux poudres !

Bien cachés dans le renfoncement de la portière de sa voiture se trouvent des sous-vêtements féminins. Et pas n'importe lesquels ! En fine dentelle de la marque la plus luxueuses, et d'un rouge charnel. Mon désarroi laisse place à ma fureur. Je ne le croyais pas capable de cela. Je connaissais son attirance pour les hommes, mais j'apprends à l'instant qu'il a aussi des relations avec des femmes. Et une en particulier. Portant des dessous rouges, très aguicheurs. Quel affront ! Mon amant est une personne plutôt versatile, mais j'avais tout de même placé ma confiance en lui. Il est temps de mettre les choses au clair.

"Feliks ! Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer ceci, s'il-te-plaît ?"

Aussitôt, il rapplique. Le sourire aux lèvres en plus. Il ne sais pas ce qui l'attend, cet enfoiré… Et puis, je lui interdit de se coller à moi de cette façon, dorénavant !

"T'expliquer quoi, mon amour… ?"

Il s'exprime en faisant les yeux doux, essayant de me faire succomber à ses magnifiques pupilles bleu lagon. Mais je ne céderais pas ! Usant de tout mon sang-froid, je le repousse derechef. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de me questionner sur mon comportement, je saisis l'objet de ma fureur, et le lui montre clairement.

"Je te parle de _ça _! Explique-moi tout de suite !"

Il rougit. Le traître.

"Eh bien, tu as perdu ta langue ?

\- Oh, euh… mon amour… ce n'est carrément pas du tout ce que tu crois, mais genre, pas du tout. Je peux tout t'expliquer…"

Victoire ! Ce cher Feliks est visiblement dans une impasse. La façon dont ses joues se colorent, dont il détourne le regard, tout porte à croire qu'il me cache quelque chose.

"Vas-y, justifie-toi, mon cher ! A toi l'honneur…, lui dis-je d'un ton sarcastique

\- Premièrement, je nie carrément l'existence d'une quelconque maîtresse…

\- Et les sous-vêtements, ce n'est pas une preuve, par hasard ?

\- Justement ! Hum… en fait… c'est moi... qui….

\- Qui ?

\- C'est moi qui les porte…" VDM

* * *

**J'adore tellement ce couple ! ^O^**

**Je ne le dirais jamais assez, merci à tous les reviewers ! Je continue ma recherche de VDM pouvant correspondre à vos demandes !**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, à proposer des idées, des couples, des Nyo, des 2p, ou bien tout ce que vous voulez, laissez libre-cours à votre imagination !**


	12. Le taré aux cupcakes

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Au programme du jour, je réponds à la demande de pas une, mais deux personnes ! Merci beaucoup à Beyond Birthday et à Lily ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver une VDM et une idée satisfaisantes, alors j'espère que cette VDM vous plaira ! **

* * *

**Le taré aux cupcakes**

**Rating : **T (pour violence… enfin je crois, je n'ai aucune notion d'évaluation de la conformité d'un rating... T^T)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient à Himaruya-sensei !

La VDM utilisée comme référence appartient à son auteur, et au site "viedemerde. fr"

**Personnage(s) : **Lilian Bonnefoy (2p! France) et puis le deuxième, eh bien, je préfère faire durer le suspense, même si vous vous en doutez sûrement, en partie grâce au titre…

Aujourd'hui, cela fait deux jours que je suis continuellement harcelé par un putain de taré.

Mais cela fait aussi deux jours que me suis violemment fait agressé dans une sombre ruelle de Paris. Comme à mon habitude, j'étais en train de fumer une énième cigarette, lorsqu'un homme bâtit comme une armoire à glace est apparu de nul part, affichant un air menaçant. Sans aucune raison apparente, il m'a attrapé par le col de ma chemise violacée, et m'a soulevé en l'air, tout en gueulant des paroles incompréhensibles.

J'avoue, je n'étais pas totalement sobre, mais j'étais complètement lucide lorsque j'ai abattu sur sa tête une bouteille de bière vide, qui a bruyamment volé en éclats. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas m'attaquer de façon si lâche !

Je me suis apprêté à partir, lorsqu'il s'est relevé, recrachant un bout de verre brillant dans l'obscurité de la ruelle, et un peu de sang s'écoulant de son crâne. À vue de nez, il faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt dix. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, son poing s'est abattu violemment sur ma joue mal rasée. Haletant, je me suis retrouvé à terre, tandis que mon agresseur se précipitait vers moi en hurlant. Les effets de l'alcool me montaient à la tête, et je commençais à voir flou. Soudain, j'ai réussi à distinguer un objet non-identifié fuser juste au dessus de ma tête, et venir se loger en plein milieu de sa bouche grande ouverte. Décontenancé, il s'est arrêté dans sa course, a prononcé un juron, et est tombé dans un bruit sourd, dormant à poings fermés. Lorsque je me suis retourné, j'ai vu un jeune homme habillé d'un étrange pull rose, et d'un nœud papillon cyan beaucoup trop flashy à mon goût. Il tenait en main quelques cupcakes roses et bleus, accordés à ses vêtements. Apparemment, l'homme qui s'apprêtait à me réduire en bouillie avait été mis hors d'état par un cupcake à la composition douteuse. Je me suis relevé, ai épousseté mes vêtements aux teintes sombres et ai remercié dans ma barbe celui qui m'avait tiré d'affaire.

Cette histoire était censée être terminée, mais c'était sans compter sur l'étrange jeune homme, qui a souri de toutes ses dents, et m'a gentiment proposé un cupcake. Peu convaincu de la fiabilité de sa cuisine, j'ai froidement détourné la proposition. Jusque là, rien d'alarmant. Mais ensuite, il m'a suivit jusque chez moi, tout en continuait à sourire niaisement, croyant peut-être que je ne le voyais pas.

Deux jours que je le croise machinalement dans la rue, que je trouve des cupcakes douteux soigneusement emballés dans un papier rose bonbon sur le pas de ma porte, et que je le vois en permanence à ma fenêtre. J'en ai plus que marre, j'ai juste envie d'effacer ce sourire niais de son visage d'un grand coup de poing.

Pour me calmer, je décide de fumer une petite cigarette sur mon balcon. J'expire la fumée tout en regardant mélancoliquement le ciel. Il pleut des cordes, alors je ne risque pas d'apercevoir ce taré.

Apparemment, j'ai parlé trop vite... Le voilà qui me fait de grands signes d'en bas, tout en me lançant un de ses cupcakes aux couleurs hypnotiques. Mon sauveur est plus fou que mon agresseur… VDM

* * *

**Personnellement, je trouve Oliver Kirkland (2p! England) super flippant ! Même si, dans sa description, il est évoqué comme un personnage gentil et souriant (hormis le fait avéré qu'il mette de la drogue dans ses cupcakes), beaucoup de fan-art le montrent comme un sadique psychopathe.**

**J'espère que cette VDM vous a plu ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, celles correspondantes à vos propositions seront bientôt publiées ! En attendant, vous pouvez reviewer, donner votre avis, ou bien faire des propositions de pairings, de thèmes, de VDM que vous auriez appréciées, de personnages, etc... Je pense que vous avez compris le principe !**

VDM originale, par Moonwalk :

Aujourd'hui, cela fait deux jours que je me suis fait agresser par un homme au coin de la rue. Un autre homme était venu à ma rescousse et m'avait tiré d'affaire.

Deux jours après, il me harcèle et me suit jusque chez moi tous les soirs en pensant que je ne le vois pas. Mon sauveur est plus fou que mon agresseur. VDM

(j'ai trouvé la chute tellement drôle que je l'ai laissée telle qu'elle !)


	13. T'es lourd, Onii-chan

**Bonjour !**

**Aujourd'hui**, **un Norvège repoussé par son précieux petit frère (comme toujours, quoi), sur un petit fond de HongIce, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^'**

**C'est une demande de Lily, que je remercie pour ses multiples idées !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Arrête, Onii-chan… **

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Hetalia tout entier appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya !

La VDM utilisée comme modèle appartient à son auteur, ainsi qu'au site viedemerde. fr

**Personnage(s) : **Norvège (Lukas Bondevik), Islande (Emil Steilsson), évoquation d'HongIce, donc d'Hong-Kong (Kaoru).

"donc d'Hong-Kong"… c'est plutôt difficile à prononcer, par ailleurs !

Aujourd'hui, je jette un œil inquiet à travers la fenêtre du salon, donnant directement sur le spectacle de milliers de flocons tournoyant dans la tempête. Dehors, tout n'est que froid et grisaille. Où est-il donc ? Il était juste allé en Chine assister à une réunion de faible importance, et aurait dû être rentré depuis bien longtemps déjà. Peut-être était-il perdu quelque part au milieu de la neige, tout grelottant face au froid glacial des longues nuits d'hiver ! Imaginer mon petit frère comme cela, lui qui est si fragile, me donne des frissons. S'il n'est pas sur le seuil de ma porte dans dix minutes, je partirais à sa recherche.

Je m'inquiète. Beaucoup trop. Pas moyen de me concentrer sur la moindre tâche. C'est certain, il se meurt quelque part, seul et abandonné de tous. Je ne tiens plus en place. Il faut que je le retrouve. Précipitamment, je me saisis de mon manteau adapté au grand froid, d'une lampe torche électrique, et enfile rapidement une paire de bottes imperméables. La sonnerie de mon téléphone portable me fait violemment sursauter. Je peste en silence. Mon petit frère chéri m'attend quelque part dans la tempête, terrifié, et quelqu'un a le culot de m'appeler !

D'une voix qui se veut calme je réponds.

"Oui ?

\- Lukas ?"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement lorsque j'entends la douce voix d'Emil s'échapper du combiné. Avant même que j'ai pu l'assaillir de questions, il reprend.

"Pas besoin de m'attendre ce soir. Je reste dormir chez Kaoru."

Et puis quoi, encore ! Je me fais un sang d'encre pour lui, et puis il est tranquillement chez son petit-ami. Je ne le laisserais pas au mains d'un hongkongais plus que louche !

"Hors de question. Tu vas revenir immédiatement à la maison sans faire d'histoires."

Il marque un temps d'hésitation. Suivit d'un long soupir.

"Onii-chan, ta frustration sexuelle ne me concerne pas. Si tu n'as pas pu tirer ton coup à mon âge, je n'y peux rien. Moi, j'en ai l'occasion, alors s'il te plaît, ne joue pas au con." VDM

* * *

**J'adore les nordiques, alors ça ne fait aucuns doutes qu'ils y auront d'autres VDM dessus, rassurez-vous !**

**Comme d'hab', il ne tient qu'à vous de laisser un petit avis (bon ou mauvais, d'ailleurs), une requête pour un pairing, un thème, une VDM que vous avez appréciée, un personnage ou un groupe de personnages en particulier, etc… **

**À la prochaine fois !**

VDM originale, postée par zapex :

Aujourd'hui, j'ai refusé que mon fils aille dormir chez sa copine. Il est venu me voir et m'a dit : "Papa, ta frustration sexuelle ne me concerne pas. Si tu n'as pas pu tirer ton coup à mon âge, je n'y peux rien. Moi, j'en ai l'occasion, alors s'il te plaît, ne joue pas au con. VDM


	14. Un intrus au détour d'un couloir

**Salut !**

**Aujourd'hui, la VDM de Kumajiro, demandée par Lily ! Merci beaucoup, j'avoue que je n'y aurais jamais pensé ! ^0^**

**Celle-ci est très courte, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre VDM correspondant bien au contexte !**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Un intrus au détour d'un couloir**

**Rating : **K

**Personnage(s) : **Kumajiro, évocation de Canada

**Disclaimer : **Hidekaz Himaruya

La VDM appartient à son auteur, ainsi qu'au site "viedemerde. fr"

Aujourd'hui, je trottine tranquillement dans le couloir du chalet de…. de… de… mon maître, disons. Notre logis viens tout juste de s'agrandir, j'en profite alors pour visiter un peu. Au détour d'un long couloir éclairé uniquement par des torches enflammées, je tombe nez à nez avec un autre ours polaire, dont la fourrure est d'une couleur blanc crème semblable à la mienne. Il me fixe, sans bouger, d'un regard décontenancé. Je fais de même. Ce duel de regard dure plusieurs minutes, aucuns de nous deux n'est décidé à craquer. J'ai toujours été le seul pour mon maître, et je le resterais. Il n'y a pas moyen que je cède ma place à un autre ! Son regard s'emplit de rage, on pourrait presque distinguer des flammes brûlant dans ses iris noires de jais.

Enfin, je ne tiens plus en place, et charge, immédiatement imité par mon homologue. Je prends de la vitesse, et ferme les yeux, tandis que je m'apprête à le percuter.

Finalement, ma tête a bien violemment heurté quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas l'animal escompté. Juste, un miroir… VDM

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que cette VDM vous a plu, en dépit de sa ridicule longueur ^^'**

**Comme d'hab, vous pouvez proposer des personnages, pairings, 2p, Nyo, thèmes… ce que vous voulez !**

**Au fait, j'en profite pour raconter un peu ma vie, j'ai reçu aujourd'hui même les tome d'Hetalia, venant d'Angleterre, écrits en… allemand… Évidemment, je fais de l'espagnol. T.T De longues journées en compagnie de Google traduction s'annoncent pour moi… (VDM ?)**

VDM originale, postée par magmag :

Aujourd'hui, notre dogue de Bordeaux, 70 kg de douceur à l'état brute, a découvert son reflet pour la première fois dans le grand miroir de l'entrée. Il a décidé de foncer sur l'intrus et de l'attaquer, histoire de montrer qui est le patron. VDM


	15. fangirling intensifies

**Bonjour ! **

**Aujourd'hui, je suis aux anges ! Pourquoi, me demanderez-vous. C'est bien simple, la bande-dessinée sur l'Odyssée que j'ai dessinée avec une amie pour mon devoir de grec a attiré l'attention de ma prof d'Art Plastique, qui a gentiment proposé de la présenter à un concours ! Ça valait le coup de se coucher à pas d'heure pendant une semaine ! Sinon, j'ai remarqué dans une de ses vidéos que le Joueur du Grenier (pour celles qui connaissent) possède un poster d'Hetalia. Je le vénère encore plus ^0^ **

**Bref, arrêtons-en là avec ma vie, et passons-en au chapitre ! Celui-là, je l'ai écrit parce que j'adore le TurGre. Même si la relation entre les deux personnages n'est pas très clair ici, c'est quand même franchement mentionné ! Si vous ne comprenez rien à ce que je viens de dire, c'est tout à fait normal. Vous comprendrez en lisant le chapitre !**

**Et puis, merci infiniment pour toutes vos suggestions et toutes vos reviews, elle me font énormément plaisir ! **

* * *

***fangirling intensifies***

**Rating : **T

**Personnage(s) : **Sadık Adnan (Turquie), Héraklès Karpusi (Grèce), Elizabeta Héderváry (Hongrie), Kiku Honda (Japon)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya !

Les droits sur la VDM originale sont, quant à eux, détenus par l'auteur, ainsi que par le site "viedemerde. fr"

Aujourd'hui, je crois que je commence à faire de l'effet aux filles de mon lycée. Et oui, à chaque fois que je passe, accompagné de mon meilleur ami, Héraklès, devant un groupe d'adolescentes, comme à leur habitude en train de glousser, elles arrêtent tout commérage et se retourne vers nous, en chuchotant ce que je suppose être des compliment à notre égard. Et puis, elles sourient à pleines dents, tout en sortant leurs portables, sûrement pour prendre des photos. La voie de la popularité s'ouvre enfin à moi !

C'est ce que j'essaie en vain d'expliquer à Héraklès depuis au moins vingt bonnes minutes, mais cet imbécile est soit en train de somnoler, soit dans un délire philosophique dont lui seul peut saisir la profondeur.

"L'attirance est-elle vraiment la représentation de la popularité telle qu'on la connaît ? Logiquement, s'en est plutôt la cause… Ou bien, en est-ce la conséquence…" Et cela depuis ce qui me paraît être des heures. Être assommé par de simples phrases. Avec Héraklès, cela devient possible. Mais, nous nous connaissons depuis notre plus tendre enfance, alors je commence à y être habitué. Pour le faire taire, il suffit de le serrer très fort, empêchant ainsi sa bouche de se mouvoir grâce à son épaule.

Lassé par son infini monologue, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je viens de faire. D'habitude je n'use de cette technique que lorsque nous sommes seuls tous les deux, et pas dans les couloirs du lycée comme en ce moment même, mais je n'ai pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Résultat, nous sommes soudain éblouis par des dizaines de flash provenant des différents portables de la nuée de filles autour de nous. Sommes-nous si populaires que ça ? Ça en fait presque peur… La foule de beaux spécimens rassemblée près de nous est malheureusement partie aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée.

Pas entièrement. Elizabeta, une magnifique brunette, se tient toujours derrière nous, et est frénétiquement en train de taper sur son portable. Sûr de mon coup, je libère Héraklès de mon emprise, et m'approche furtivement d'elle. Par dessus son épaule, je lis le texte affiché sur l'écran.

"_Le mystérieux brun s'approcha alors de son amant. De ses bras puissants, il l'enserra, et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille. _

_"Héraklès, qu'importe les obstacles, je serais toujours là pour toi. Alors, je t'en pris, ne pars pas… Ne me laisse pas seul..." _

_Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le flegmatique releva sa tête, et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de son aimé. D'une main tremblante, il caressa tendrement son visage, tout en recueillant le liquide salé qui l'inondait. _

_"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je resterais à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne serais jamais tenté d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais…"_

_Les deux amants scellèrent alors leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné, dans lequel on ressentait plus que jamais leurs désirs, et leur amour si longtemps refoulé._"

J'émets alors un hoquet de surprise, aussitôt remarqué par la brune, qui se tourne vers moi. Elle affiche d'abord un air surpris, puis celui-ci se transforme en un petit sourire en coin. La petite couleur rose des ses joues demeure tout de même.

"Tiens tiens, vous deux. J'ai justement à vous parler."

Elle se tourne alors vers un coin sombre du couloir.

"Kiku ! Viens par ici, s'il te plaît !"

Un appareil photo autour du cou, un japonais, lui aussi légèrement rougissant, sort du même coin sombre, et vient se ranger silencieusement aux côtés d'Elizabeta. Celle-ci nous montre fièrement la page affichée sur son portable. "Sadık_ et Héraklès, d'amis à amant__s__, __leur histoire._" est écrit en gros caractères tout en haut.

"Serait-il possible de prendre quelques clichés de vous deux, pour alimenter le blog ? Le prochain chapitre abordera la partie érotique, et vu que la fanfiction commence à avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des filles de tout le lycée, Kiku et moi même nous sommes dit que ce serait mieux d'avoir des photos pour illustrer le tout !" nous a-t-elle fièrement proposé. VDM

* * *

**J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, celle-ci. J'adore Elizabeta et Kiku en tant que yaoistes ! *0***

**Bref, vous pouvez donner votre avis, proposer des pairings, des thèmes, des personnages (que ça soit OC, Nyo, 2p…), ou juste laisser une petite review pour faire plaisir et encourager !**

**À la prochaine~**

VDM originale, par "zphireldevil" :

Aujourd'hui, et comme depuis toujours, je suis extrêmement proche de mon meilleur ami. Tellement que des filles des mon lycée ont ouvert un blog et écrit une fan-fiction érotique sur nous deux, parce qu'on serait "mais tellement mignons ensemble !" VDM


	16. The show must go on

**Ohayo ! **

**La VDM d'aujourd'hui est assez courte, mais c'est en prévision de la prochaine, qui est, je crois, la plus longue que je n'ai jamais écrite pour ce recueil (et aussi parce qu'elle requiert quelques corrections avant d'être postée, je l'avoue) ! **

**Bref, celle-ci met en scène un personnage que j'adore, notre petit Iggy fan de rock ! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**The show must go on**

**Rating : **K+

**Personnage(s) : **Punk! England

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, et la VDM originale à son auteur, ainsi que, plus généralement, au site "viedemerde. fr"

Aujourd'hui, je suis à un concert de mon groupe préféré : Queen.

C'est comme un rêve, et je suis tellement heureux que je hurle ma joie à travers la salle, tout comme les milliers d'autres personnes du public. Le rock que j'aime tant résonne à fond dans mes tympans, comme j'ai eu l'audace de ne pas mettre ces bouchons d'oreilles distribués à l'entrée, et les vives lumières clignotantes m'éblouissent, d'autant plus que je suis légèrement éméché. Tout demeure un peu flou, et trop rapide pour mon pauvre cerveau brouillé par l'alcool. Pas le temps de sortir pour fumer un peu à l'air frais de la nuit, je compte bien profiter à fond de cette soirée que je ne vivrais sûrement qu'une fois dans ma vie. Ces souvenirs resterons gravés dans ma mémoire, le son vrillant de la basse, le tapage assourdissant de la batterie, les cris aigus des groupies aux alentours, le bourdonnement permanent des enceintes dans mes oreilles, le mélange d'alcool et de transpiration flottant dans l'air ambiant. Tantôt je me déhanche lentement, tantôt je saute comme un diable.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux humides, tout en criant des paroles incompréhensibles, qui se fondent dans la masse. Plus… plus… plus… Je veux encore plus sombrer dans cette folie hystérique. Cette même sensation présente dans tous les concerts. Mais celui-là est particulier. C'est Queen, _motherfucker_! Le groupe que j'adore le plus au monde, que je vénère, même ! Chacune de leurs chansons tient forcément du pur génie !

Soudain, Freddie Mercury fait un geste désormais mythique, et qui lui est immédiatement associé. Il lève rageusement le poing en l'air. Et est aussitôt imité par des centaines, non, des milliers de spectateurs, dont moi.

Une étrange sensation m'envahit alors…une douleur aiguë, qui s'accentue, jusqu'à devenir insoutenable…

* * *

Je laisse échapper un violent cri, qui me tire de mon sommeil. Mon poing, toujours levé en l'air, et ayant malencontreusement rencontré un mur robuste, me fait atrocement mal. Quelques doigts cassés, ce n'est rien, hein…_The show must go on…_

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ou bien à proposer des suggestions de pairings, personnages, 2p, nyo, OC… D'ailleurs, sur ce point là, je vous dois une petite explication (merci à Simple Demoiselle de me l'avoir fait réaliser) :**

**Il existe des OC très intéressants, et ça me plairait bien d'écrire sur certains. Bien sûr, je ne connais pas tous les OC de tout le monde (et c'est normal x')), du coup, il me faudrait une description plutôt détaillée du personnage, pour pouvoir l'intégrer à un texte, ou même le mettre en personnage principal. Après, si jamais quelqu'un m'en propose un, je sélectionnerais en fonction de la "profondeur" du personnage, et s'il me plaît en général. **

**Voilà !**

VDM originale, par "Bettie" :

Aujourd'hui, j'ai rêvé que j'étais à un concert de Queen. Dans mon sommeil, j'ai sûrement voulu reproduire le mythique geste de Freddie Mercury : lever le poing en l'air. Résultat : poing dans le mur et trois doigts cassés. The show must go on. VDM


	17. Génial, pour un premier rendez vous

**Bonjour ! Le chapitre du jour est plus long que les autres *s'applaudit* ! **

**Exprès pour ma chère Patty24Wang, c'est un US x Nyo! UK. En tant que supporter du FrUK, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'écrire du USUK, mais j'avoue que c'était plutôt drôle !**

**Sinon, j'ai un problème au niveau du wifi, et le membre du service de réparation ne vient que lundi prochain T.T Du coup, je profite d'une petite barre de wifi pour poster, donc ne m'en voulez pas si je ne suis pas très active dans les jours qui suivent ! D'autant plus que je pars en Angleterre (rendre une petite visite à Iggy) à partir de dimanche, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais beaucoup de temps pour écrire. **

**M'enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Premier rendez-vous**

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia, ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya… J'ai bien essayé de le harceler par lettre pour obtenir les droits dessus, mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis.

La VDM originale appartient à son auteur, ainsi qu'au site "viedemerde. Fr"

**Personnage(s) : **Alice Kirkland (Nyo! Angleterre), Alfred F. Jones (America)

Aujourd'hui, je rencontre pour la toute première fois un homme avec qui j'ai rapidement fait connaissance sur un site de rencontre bien connu. Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ? A… Al… Alfred. Voilà. Aujourd'hui, j'ai mon premier rendez-vous avec Alfred. La seule chose que je connais de lui est un cliché de très mauvaise résolution. Ses yeux sont bleus lagon, mais je n'en sais pas plus, la grande majorité de son visage étant cachée derrière un énorme drapeau des États-Unis. Je n'exclus pas non plus la possibilité que cette photo soit un fake… Avec un peu de chance, il ne sera pas comme tout les autres, qui me prennent bien trop souvent pour un plan cul d'une nuit. Avec un peu de chance…

Mes pupilles vert émeraude s'écarquillent de stupeur lorsque j'aperçois enfin le restaurant dans lequel il m'a donné rendez-vous. Enfin, si l'on peut le qualifier de tel. Je vérifie en hâte sur mon portable. C'est pourtant bien la bonne adresse. Un fast-food… Je ne l'ai même pas encore rencontré, mais cet Alfred me paraît déjà louche. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas les moyens de se payer un restaurant plus distingué ? Mais bon, après tout, je ferais bien de ne pas juger sur la classe sociale. Quoique…

Tandis que je pousse la porte transparente du fast-food, tous les regards se tournent vers moi. On me suit lentement du regard. Évidemment, je n'avais pas prévu de dîner dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Alors il faudra m'excuser ma robe et mes talons !

Le soleil a beau être en train de se coucher, le restaurant est blindé de monde. Je repère alors une table assez isolée dans un coin du bâtiment. Parfait. Je jette mon dévolu sur la banquette, sans penser à l'infecte couche de graisse et de bactéries sur laquelle je viens de m'asseoir, et observe attentivement la porte d'entrée, afin de ne pas louper mon homme. Tout en laissant échapper un long soupir, je joue avec mes cheveux blonds attachés en deux couettes tombant en cascade juste au dessus de mes épaules partiellement nues. 19H42… Il est en retard. De 12 minutes et… 27… 28 secondes précisément. Génial, comme première impression. J'espère qu'il ne compte quand même pas me poser un lapin ! Tiens, il est plutôt mignon, le gars là-bas… Lorsqu'il pose le regard sur moi, ses yeux s'illuminent. Il s'approche. Il s'approche ? Un grand sourire sur le visage, le jeune homme s'assoit sur le tabouret de plastique juste en face de moi.

"Alice, c'est ça ? Enchanté, je suis Alfred, désolé pour le retard !"

Alors, c'est lui, le fameux Alfred. Il n'a pas particulièrement l'air d'être en difficulté financière...

Ma peau pâle prends une teinte rosée. Et ce n'est pas du tout parce qu'il me fait de l'effet !

"D-De même…"

Un membre du personnel s'étant éclipsé du comptoir le gratifie d'un chaleureux sourire, ainsi que d'un gentil signe de main.

"Tiens, Al' ! Tu es bien accompagné, aujourd'hui ! Je vous mets comme d'hab, à toi et à la belle demoiselle ?

\- Salut, John ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir, un peu ! Pour la commande, t'as tout compris !"

Décidément, il est plein d'entrain. Peut-être un peu trop, à vrai dire.

"Alors, tu fais quoi, dans la vie ?"

Enfin, il engage la conversation. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

"Moi ? Je suis dans la littérature fantastique. À vrai dire, j'ai-

\- Tu écris ! Mais c'est génial ! Moi, je suis doubleur de cascades dans plusieurs films Hollywoodiens ! _I'm the hero _!

\- Oh… je suppose que cela doit être dange-

\- En fait, je suis né aux États-Unis, dans un quartier plutôt mal fréquenté. Toute mon enfance, je n'ai cessé de regarder avec admiration ces films remplis d'actions et d'héroïsme ! Cascadeur, c'est le métier que je rêvais de faire ! En primaire, puis au lycée, on m'a toujours dit que je n'étais pas fait pour ça. Ma mère voulait à tout prix que je fasse des études de droit, mais, étant contre, j'ai fugué de chez moi, il y a de cela bien… six ans. J'ai vécu aux crochets d'amis pendant quelques semaines, avant de m'envoler pour l'Angleterre, disant adieu à mon ancienne vie ! Je me suis trouvé un studio, un petit job, puis un beau jour, j'ai décidé de me présenter à un casting. Et, de façon inespérée, j'ai finalement été sélectionné ! Depuis, je vis la vie de mes rêves et…"

Il est incroyable ! Incroyablement énervant. Je ne peux pas en placer une. Je suis comme ça, j'ai fait ça, j'aime ça… Moi je.. moi je… moi je… Parlons un peu de moi, mon cher Alfred, veux-tu ? Heureusement pour moi, le dit-John l'interrompt dans son monologue.

"Bon appétit ! Tu as de la chance que je te connaisse, c'est un privilège de se faire servir directement à sa table.

\- _Hamburgeeeeeeeer__s_ ! _Thanks_, John !"

Je regarde, stupéfaite, les plusieurs dizaines de petites boîtes empilées devant nous. Alfred en ouvre une précipitamment, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, et croque dans un burger à pleines dents. D'un charabia incompréhensible, il m'invite à faire de même.

Enfin, il s'est arrêté de parler. Les bruits de mastication incessants remplacent à présent son monologue. Très bien. Enfin une petite occasion de discuter un peu de moi.

"Sinon, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, j'écris des romans fantastiques. Sur le folklore britannique, à vrai-dire. Toutes ces histoires de fée me passionnent vraiment, et-

\- Ah oui ! Nous aussi, aux États-Unis, avons nos légendes urbaines ! Celle de l'auto-stoppeuse fantôme, par exemple ! Que je te la résume : de nuit, sur une autoroute peu fréquentée, un homme conduisait vers son domicile, lorsqu'il aperçut une magnifique jeune fille en robe de soirée sur le bord de la route. Et puis… ça prendrait trop de temps à expliquer, mais à la fin, en fait, elle était morte ! D'ailleurs, tu me rappelle un peu cette fille. Une magnifique beauté en robe de soirée, attendant dans un endroit pas tout à fait approprié pour sa tenue~"

Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ? Je ne sais quoi en penser… Décidément, Alfred n'est vraiment pas très fin…

"Et puis, un _hero _comme moi est héroïquement venu sauver cette belle demoiselle en détresse !"

* * *

Et blablabla… Et je suis un héros… Et j'ai fait ça, et ça, et ça, aussi… Toute la soirée, Alfred n'a parlé que de lui, de ses soit-disant exploits, de ses rêves, de ses passions, de

son coup de foudre pour moi, et, les rares fois que j'ai eu l'occasion d'aborder une autre thématique, il est de suite revenu à son sujet de discussion favori. Je pourrais sans efforts faire une biographie complète de toute sa vie, de tous ses états d'esprit, et de toutes ses intenses réflexions philosophiques. Heureusement pour Alfred, son beau physique compense ce défaut. Juste un tout petit peu… Vraiment très peu…

Enfin, le repas se termine. Effectivement, il a bien réussi à finir tous ses hamburgers…

"C'était super cool ! J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir !"

Eh bien ! Il est enthousiaste… Il n'a pas arrêter de batifoler sur sa personne depuis au moins deux bonnes heures, je ne risque pas de vouloir entendre ce même discours une deuxième fois… Sa photo me suffit.

"Oui oui…", je lui réponds d'une voix lasse.

Il semble hésiter à dire quelque chose. Qu'on en finisse vite, par pitié…

"Quoi ? Quelque chose t'a gêné ?

\- C'est que… je trouve que tu aurais pu me parler un peu plus de toi, quand même !" VDM

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ou bien à proposer des personnages, des Nyo, des 2p, des thèmes en particulier, des pairings, etc...**

**Sinon, la prochaine VDM au programme (déjà écrite, je suis fière de moi ! Évidemment, lorsqu'on a pas de wifi, on s'occupe comme on peu) est un LietPol ! Il me semble bien que ****Flesh Delirium** **en avait demandé un autre, du coup, patiente, il arrive très bientôt !**

**À la prochaine~**

VDM originale, par "Fa" :

Aujourd'hui, premier rendez-vous. J'ai eu droit à un récit détaillé de la vie de Monsieur, des passions de Monsieur, de son coup de foudre pour moi. Les rares fois où j'ai pu parler de moi, il est vite revenu à son sujet favori. Il a déploré en fin de soirée d'en savoir si peu sur moi.


	18. Une carrément joyeuse année, Liet !

**Je sais ce que vous allez dire. C'est débile de poster un chapitre comprenant "joyeuse année" dans son titre au début du mois de juin. Et c'est vrai. Mais, comme je le dis si souvent que s'en est même devenu une de mes phrases fétiches : "Au pire, c'est pas grave." En plus, c'est un LietPol, alors vous n'allez pas vous plaindre ! Oui, je peux être agressive, des fois…**

**Bref, merci à Flesh Delirium pour la demande !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~**

* * *

**Une carrément joyeuse année, Liet !**

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, et la VDM originale à son auteur, ainsi qu'au site "viedemerde. fr"

**Personnage(s) :** Lithuanie, Pologne, présence de toutes les autres nations (sans forcément les mentionner, mais elles sont toutes là !)

Aujourd'hui, et bien mes protestations, mon petit ami et moi nous trouvons dans une fête organisée par les différents pays du monde, en l'honneur de la nouvelle année pointant le bout de son nez.

Tandis que Feliks s'éloigne en direction du bar plein à craquer d'alcools plus forts les uns que les autres, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Après tout, Alister et Ivan nous ont fait le plaisir de ramener des boissons de chez eux. Évidemment, mon polonais ne tient absolument pas à l'alcool. Et il a tendance à agir de façon totalement incompréhensible lorsqu'il est ivre mort. Bien sûr, cela prend en compte "emprunter" des vêtements à quelques jeunes demoiselles de la soirée, qui lui fourniront généreusement des tenues plus osées les unes que les autres, pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs appareils photos, ou bien encore proposer de chanter _"I'm a Barbie girl" _au grand karaoké traditionnel rassemblant toutes les nations. Malheureusement, c'est du vécu… Oui, décidément, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. La preuve, je l'ai déjà perdu des yeux.

La fête bat son plein. Je parviens à peine à distinguer les différentes silhouettes se déhanchant sur la piste de danse. Chaque pays a insisté pour incruster à la playlist quelques de leurs musiques traditionnelles. En ce moment de la K-pop résonne à perte d'audition dans la salle, tandis que la nation dont vient justement ce style s'époumone en rythme. Quant à moi, je suis condamné, comme toutes les années, à rester auprès du petit Lettonie se plaignant en permanence de ne pas encore pouvoir boire d'alcool. À en juger par les visages éméchés et les mouvements saccadés des nations sur la piste de danse, il vaut mieux en consommer le moins possible.

Tout à coup, les lumières se coupent. La pièce est subitement plongée dans le noir. Tous commencent à protester, d'abord en chuchotant doucement, puis très bruyamment, je réussis même à distinguer un cri aigu, suivit du bruit sec d'une violente gifle.

"_Bloody frog ! Don't __t__ouch me __with your dirty hands __!_"

Apparemment, Francis a encore fait des siennes. Qu'il soit ivre mort, ou bien parfaitement sobre et conscient, certaines choses ne changent pas.

"_Teeeeeeeen_ !"

Lorsqu'une petite lumière s'allume au centre de la pièce, éclairant le visage extasié d'Amérique, je comprends enfin. Le décompte a commencé. Toutes les nations suivent en cœur le mouvement, chacune dans leurs langues respectives.

"_Noveeee_~ !

_\- восемь !_

\- _Siete_ !

\- _ろく_ !

\- _N__á__m_ !

\- _四_!

_\- Drei _!

\- _T__vå_!

\- Un !

\- BONNE ANNÉE !"

Aux quatre coins de la pièce, des serpentins colorés jaillissent, tandis que la lumière se rallume. Gêné par cette luminosité subite, je plisse les yeux, qui se baladent sur la foule de nations à la recherche de mon amant. Je le vois soudain, partiellement dénudé, dans un coin de la pièce, appuyé à la table du buffet. Bon, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Il aurait très bien pu être en train de vomir ses tripes sur le sol, ou bien tout habillé de rose, à chevaucher un poney imaginaire.

Jouant des coudes, je parviens à m'approcher de lui, et saisis son bras d'une poigne ferme.

"Allez, viens, on rentre. Tu es ivre mort."

Ses prunelles vertes, dont les contours sont rougis par l'effet de l'alcool se relèvent. Il regarde dans ma direction d'un air perdu.

"Pourquoi ? Je suis totalement en pleine forme !

\- Mais bien sûr… Allez, Feliks, ne résiste pas…"

D'un geste brusque, je le tire afin qu'il puisse se remettre sur ses jambes. Légèrement tremblotant, il me fixe du regard.

"Je suis, genre, parfaitement lucide ! Regarde, j'arrive encore carrément à compter !

\- Très bien. J'attends de voir cela."

Il reprend son souffle, avant de réciter, un air de défi gravé sur le visage.

" A, B, C, D…" VDM

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Pour info, j'ai écrit le décompte de la nouvelle année respectivement en : anglais, italien, russe, espagnol, japonais, vietnamien, chinois, allemand, suédois et français !**

**Au fait, c'est l'anniversaire de Su-san ! Eh oui, je suis fière d'avoir noté tous les anniversaires de toutes les nations dans mon agenda :v**

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, à proposer des idées, des couples, des Nyo, des 2p, des thèmes, des personnages en particulier, etc !**

**À la prochaine~**

VDM originale, par "Barbie girl" :

Aujourd'hui, premières heures de 2009, ma sœur de 14 ans, ayant trop bu, veut nous prouver le contraire et nous dit : "Je t'assure, je suis tout à fait lucide, la preuve je sais compter : "A B C D…" VDM


	19. Nouveau message reçu

**Bonjour ! Avant tout, désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster mercredi dernier !**

**Me voilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre, avec l'awesome Prusse, gentiment demandé par _Flesh Delirium_ ! Pour le pairing, je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre, alors j'ai fait exprès** **de ne pas préciser le sexe de son/sa partenaire, ni d'informations à propos d'il/elle, pour que vous puissiez imaginer le personnage que vous voulez ! **

* * *

**Nouveau message reçu**

**Rating : **K

**Personnage(s) : **Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusse)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia et ses personnages sont la propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya, et la VDM originale celle de son auteur, ainsi qu'au site "viedemerde. fr"

_Nouveau message, reçu à 1h18, le 13/06, de Mein liebe._

Aujourd'hui, je me rend compte que l'être que j'aime ne peut décidément pas se passer de ma géniale personne. Même à une heure si tardive, ma messagerie est toujours saturée de ses SMS. Un sourire en coin, je clique sur l'emplacement de mon écran où est affichée la fameuse notification.

_"Gil', je crois que j'ai quelque chose à te dire. "_

Tiens, une énième déclaration d'amour passionnée nocturne ? Je suis vraiment trop aimé. Malgré le noir complet régnant dans ma petite chambre, mes doigts pianotent très rapidement sur l'écran une réponse.

_"Que veux-tu annoncer à l'awesome personne que je suis ? Kesesesese~"_

_Message en cours d'envoi… _

Mes yeux grenats, uniquement éclairés par la faible lueur de l'écran, se perdent dans la masse sombre qui m'entoure de toutes parts. Une petite sonnerie me fait tressaillir.

_Message envoyé._

Très bien. La réponse ne devrait pas tarder.

* * *

La réponse tarde. Beaucouptrop. Une, deux, puis cinq minutes passent, sans rien de nouveau à lire. Pourtant, écrire un simple "je t'aime" ne devrait pas mettre autant de temps !

_Bzzzzzzzzzzz…. _Mon portable vibre. Enfin. Je me saisis de l'appareil.

_Nouveau message, reçu à 1h26, le 13/06, de Mein liebe._

_"Moi je, moi je, moi je… tu n'as que ça à la bouche ! Gilbert, comprends-moi que ça en devient insoutenable ! Être constamment rabaissé, même si ce n'est pas intentionnel, n'est pas une sensation des plus agréables. 'Moi, je suis awesome', 'ma géniale personne'… ne sont-ils pas des synonymes ? Peut-importe la langue dans laquelle tu répète ton incessante réplique, le résultat est le même. Cela m'irrite ! Et je ne suis pas la seule personne. Cela irrite tout le monde ! Tes amis, tes proches, ta famille, tout le monde. _

_Si tu n'es pas capable de refouler cette passion qu'est pour toi ta personne, je ne vois aucunes raisons de rester._

_Adieu."_

Surpris, j'en lâche même mon téléphone. Cela, je ne m'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Tandis que je m'allonge sur le dos afin de mieux y réfléchir, mes mains se placent instinctivement derrière ma nuque. Évidemment, je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon amour, sûrement celui de ma vie, qui plus est ! Mais me lancer des fleurs m'est presque devenu un toc. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Mais j'essayerais tout de même. Une unique larme coule sur ma pâle joue. Non, je n'ai pas envie de perdre cette personne. Je changerais, mais encore faut-il que je la fasse revenir vers moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis confronté à la pire humiliation possible pour un homme. Se répandre en excuses, sincères et directes.

Je reste quelques minutes, le regard dans le vague, avant d'avoir le courage pour taper ne serait-ce qu'une seule lettre de l'alphabet. Je respire un grand coup. Il faut bien se lancer.

_"Bonjour."_

Non, ça ne va pas.

_"Bonsoir." _

C'est déjà mieux. Ou pas… Trop formel. Et puis, qui s'en soucie, de la formule de salutation. Passons directement au sujet principal.

_"Évidemment, je ne suis pas parfait. Tu viens même de le démontrer. J'aime parler de moi, ceci est un fait. Mais est-ce un mal pour autant ? Apparemment, ta réponse est affirmative. Je pourrais très bien t'envoyer balader, te dire que c'est ma nature, que je ne peux rien y faire, et que partager ma vie demande un minimum d'adaptation, comme je le ferais si je ne tenais pas à toi, mais, tu t'en doute, je n'agirais pas comme cela. Au lieu de ça, je m'excuse, car c'est la seule chose que je peux faire à présent. Je peux tout aussi bien espérer que tu accepte ces excuses, que tu oublie tout. Mais, ne nous faisons pas de faux espoirs._

_Je t'aime."_

Scrupuleusement, je relis à plusieurs reprises le message. Cela me paraît bien. Un peu trop précipitamment sûrement, je clique sur le bouton d'envoi. Ce n'est qu'après avoir vu le petit symbole confirmant l'envoi du message, que je me rends compte d'un petit détail. Petit détail qui, malheureusement, me conduira à ma perte.

Lapsus ou inattention ? Par réflexe, les derniers mots que j'ai tapés ne sont pas "je t'aime", mais plutôt "je m'aime". VDM

* * *

**Au fait, "mein liebe" signifie "mon amour" en allemand !**

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette VDM !**

**N'hésitez pas à proposer des personnages, pairings, thèmes, VDM, 2p, Nyo, OC… etc, ou bien à m'envoyer un MP pour… parler de tout et de rien, je ne mords pas !**

VDM originale, par "Thom" :

Aujourd'hui, grosse dispute avec ma copine, qui me reproche d'être trop narcissique. En partant de chez elle, je décide de lui écrire un SMS pour me faire pardonner. Lapsus ou inattention ? Le SMS, je l'ai terminé par "je m'aime". VDM


	20. Bienvenue à la librairie Wurst !

**Ohayo ! Aujourd'hui, je publie une petite VDM que j'ai écrite il y a assez longtemps, en attendant de trouver l'inspiration pour répondre à vos requêtes. Un énorme merci à vos adorables reviews qui me font toujours chaud au cœur !**

**J'espère que le chapitre du jour vous plaira !**

* * *

**Bienvenue à la librairie Wurst !**

**Rating : **K

**Personnages : **Ludwig Beilschmidt (Allemagne), Feliciano Vargas (Italie du Nord)

**Disclaimer : **Aux dernières nouvelles, Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Hidekaz Himaruya.

La VDM originale est la propriété de son auteur, ainsi que celle du site "viedemerde. fr"

Aujourd'hui, je suis libraire, dans une petite boutique de Berlin. Je jette avec satisfaction un œil sur les étagères remplies de livres en tout genres, soigneusement classés dans un ordre bien précis, par moi-même. Là, les romans policier et romances à fleur de peau. Ici, les bandes dessinées et les mangas. Là, Agatha Christie et Charles Dickens. Ici, Hergé et Hidekaz Himaruya. Parfait.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux blonds bien en ordre, et remonte mes lunettes sur l'arrête de mon nez. La matinée est plutôt calme pour l'instant. Ni trop, ni pas assez de clients. Je ne suis pas débordé, mais la boutique marche tout de même bien. Je passe ma journée à recommander des pièces de théâtre à des étudiants, à voir passer perpétuellement les mêmes fans de manga acheter leurs précieux ouvrages, à guider des personnes âgées à travers les rayons de romans traitant de sujets plus sérieux, ou bien à voir de jeunes enfants babiller devant les livres colorés dont leurs mères ont la gentillesse de leur offrir. C'est mon quotidien, et j'en suis heureux.

Tiens, une cargaison de manuels scolaires vient d'être livrée ce matin. Je m'applique alors à la tâche, étiquetant précautionneusement chaque ouvrage, puis le déposant dans le rayon, classé par matière, niveau, et éditeur. J'en suis presque arrivé à la moitié, quand j'entends le doux bruit d'une petite clochette, signifiant qu'un client a pénétré dans l'enceinte de mon petit commerce. Concentré, je continue mon travail. Hop ! Un manuel de latin en plus dans les rayons.

Une petite voix fluette se fait entendre dans mon dos, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

"Excusez moi ! Je recherche un livre !"

Je me retourne, et tombe nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme brun, à l'air enfantin, qui me regarde avec espoir et insistance. Poli avec n'importe lequel de mes clients, j'esquisse un sourire avant de le questionner plus en détails.

"Quel genre de livre en particulier ?

\- En fait, je ne m'en souviens plus trop !"

Mon interlocuteur me regarde de ses grands yeux noisettes à moitié clos, un grand sourire naïf sur ses lèvres. Intrigué, je continue mon interrogation.

"Très bien. Quel est son titre, dans ce cas ?

\- Hum… bonne question. Ça me reviendra sûrement plus tard !"

C'est plutôt problématique. Décidément, ce garçon est plus que tête en l'air ! Comment peut-on oublier jusqu'au nom du livre que l'on recherche ?

"Bon… Et son auteur ? Qui est-il ?

\- Vous n'allez pas me croire ! Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue… mais… mais je crois bien que ça m'est sortit de la tête !"

Je n'y crois pas. C'est complètement insensé. On ne demande pas à un libraire de retrouver un livre dont on ne connaît ni même le genre, ni même le nom, ni même l'auteur, tout de même !

"Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais je ne suis actuellement pas en mesure de trouver l'ouvrage que vous convoitez sans plus d'informations. Revenez me voir quand vous vous souviendrez d'une information importante à propos de votre livre, qui permettrait de l'identifier, par exemple…"

Mon client paraît déçu, et baisse les yeux au sol. Ça me fait un peu mal au cœur de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je me remets alors à la tâche.

Subitement, son regard s'éclaire, et il s'écrie avec conviction :

"Veeeee~ Ça y est, je me souviens ! La couverture est verte !" VDM

* * *

**J'imagine super facilement Luddy en libraire ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette VDM autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !**

**On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre, d'ici là, vous pouvez (comme toujours) proposer des personnages, pairings, thèmes, 2p, Nyo… etc. **

**J'vous aime~**

VDM originale, par "clientkiller" :

Aujourd'hui, libraire depuis des années, un homme est venu au magasin me demander un livre dont il ne se rappelait ni l'auteur, ni le titre, ni de quoi ça pouvait bien parler. Il se rappelait cependant d'un point essentiel : la couverture est verte". VDM


	21. Histoire de fumée

**Aujourd'hui, la VDM de 2p! England, j'ai nommé Oliver Kirkland, demandée par ****Flesh Delirium**** ! Pour les autres requêtes, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne les ai pas oubliées, je cherche encore des VDM pouvant correspondre o/**

**Cet Oliver est beaucoup moins psychopathe que celui de l'autre VDM où il apparaît, mais j'ai essayé de faire du mieux que je pouvais.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Histoire de fumée**

**Rating : **K+

**Personnage(s) : **Oliver Kirkland (2p! England), présence de Lilian Bonnefoy (2p! France), d'Al Jones (2p! America) et de Matt Williams (2p! Canada)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, et la VDM originale à son auteur, ainsi qu'au site "viedemerde. fr"

Aujourd'hui, je ressors de ma cuisine un grand sourire pendu à mes lèvres, ma dernière fournée de cupcakes dorant tranquillement dans le four. J'ai testé un tout nouveau mélange de substances pas très légales, j'espère que mes fils vont aimer…

Soudain, une odeur autre que la douce effluve de gâteaux chatouille mes narines. Une odeur âcre, que je côtoie à présent chaque jour. L'odeur du tabac. Elle s'incruste jusque dans les murs de ma maison, dans chaque drap, et chaque bouffée d'air est accompagnée d'une de nicotine.

Après avoir longuement soupiré, ce qui n'a tout de même pas affecté mon éternel sourire innocent, je recherche un endroit où… tricoter tranquillement. Oui, j'ai bien dit tricoter. Ne fixez pas aussi intensément ce couteau dans mes mains. Il me sert juste à séparer la laine, soyons bien clairs. Rapidement, je jette un coup d'œil à la véranda.

Un imposante masse tressaille à mon arrivée. Lentement, Lilian se tourne vers moi, expirant une bouffée de fumée. Il fixe l'objet tranchant dans mes mains.

"T-Tiens, Oliver… Tu ne faisait pas des… _cupcakes _?"

Assez tendu, il a bien insisté sur le mot "cupcake".

"Si, mais figure-toi que j'ai terminé. Je veux tricoter, maintenant.", lui répondit-je avec un grand sourire.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me dévisage comme cela. Je suis l'incarnation même de l'innocence.

"Mais je vois que tu es occupé à fumer. Ce n'est pas grave, _honey_, je vais trouver quelque part d'autre."

Il acquiesce, et me suis lentement du regard jusqu'à que j'ai quitté la pièce.

Direction, le salon. À cette heure-ci, il est uniquement éclairé par la lumière du soleil déclinant, mais c'est bien assez de luminosité pour qu'un expert en la matière de ma trempe tricote sans gêne. Affalé dans le canapé, mon fils Matt sirote paisiblement un verre de sirop d'érable, l'air blasé comme à son habitude. Dans sa main, une cigarette. Encore une. Une bouffée de nicotine, une gorgée de sirop, une bouffée de nicotine, une gorgée de sirop… Il semble concentré sur le match de hockey se déroulant en ce moment, diffusé sur l'écran de la télévision. Comment peut-il respirer dans cette atmosphère enfumée ? J'ai presque envie de l'étrangler pour qu'il ressente la même sensation que moi à chaque fois que j'entre dans une pièce où il fume. Malheureusement, il faut que j'apprenne à refouler mes pulsions meurtrières. C'est ce que Lilian m'a dit. Mais c'est beaucoup plus dur qu'il n'y paraît. Les dérangeants bruits de succion de la paille de plastique laissent place à la voix de mon fils.

"_Daddy_, reste pas derrière moi avec ce couteau et cet air de psychopathe, c'est flippant."

Air de psychopathe ? Quel air de psychopathe ? Est-ce comme cela que l'on parle à celui qui l'a élevé ? Je lui collerais bien une bonne raclée, à ce voyou.

Apparemment, on ne veut pas de moi ici non plus. Et bien ce n'est point grave ! Allons dans le bureau. Tandis que je m'approche de la pièce, avançant à tâtons dans le large couloir, je peux déjà percevoir des bruits de ferraille. Ne me dites pas qu'Al a élu domicile ici. Mais qui cela peut-il être d'autre ? Je pousse violemment la porte du bureau, et effectivement, le végétarien est bien en train de bricoler quelque chose à partir de sa toute nouvelle batte de base-ball. Des clous pointus, maintenant. Pour l'occasion, la salle de travail bien ordonnée a été reconvertie en atelier totalement bordélique. Les murs sont jonchés de bouts de métal, de divers outils, allant de la plus classique scie, à de complexes bras mécanisés. Partout, cette même fumée occupant déjà tout le reste de la maison. Al se tourne vers moi, et tire sur son cigare.

"Tiens, _daddy_, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Regarde mon nouveau prototype. Si je ne peux pas exploser des murs entiers avec, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre. Un cigare ?

\- Ça ira, Al."

Sans un commentaire, je tourne les talons, sous le regard légèrement surpris de mon fils.

Récapitulons : Lilian fume dans la véranda, Matt dans le salon, et Al dans le bureau. Évidemment, je suis non fumeur. Je vais où, moi ? J'ai presque envie de leur faire avaler de force de bons petits cupcakes de ma confection…

* * *

**Avant tout, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les fumeurs. **

**En général, je n'ai rien contre** **personne.**

**Je commence à penser que je n'ai pas du tout exploré la totalité des personnages d'Hetalia, même en 1p. Je n'ai pas encore à mon actif les asiatiques (que j'adore, pourtant !), les soviétiques, ****et tout le reste. ****Du coup, j'ai sélectionné un tas de VDM pour ****eux, qui viendront après celles des requêtes (que vous pouvez, comme d'habitude, me soumettre dans une review, ou par MP)**

**À la prochaine !**

VDM originale, par "fan de nad" :

Aujourd'hui, ma mère fume sous la véranda, mon père dans le salon et mon grand frère dans le bureau. Je suis non fumeur. Je vais où ? VDM


	22. Le papillon de nuit

**Salut ! J'espère tout d'abord que tout s'est bien passé pour ceux ayant des examens, et je souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous !**

**Aujourd'hui, un 2p! Romerica (2p! Romano x 2p! America), gentiment demandé par NyunyuPasuta, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire.**

**Je suis globalement plutôt fière de cette VDM ! **

**Aussi, à vous de voir, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Le papillon de nuit**

**Rating : **T

**Personnage(s) : **Flavio Vargas (2p! Romano), Al Jones (2p! America)

**Disclaimer : **Le monde merveilleux d'Hetalia, et ses personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya ! La VDM originale, elle, est la propriété de son auteur, ainsi qu'au site "viedemerde. fr"

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de perdre la raison le temps d'une soirée. Je me déhanche fougueusement sur la piste de danse, sans prendre le temps de respirer une seule bouffée d'air, qui serait de toute façon contaminée de l'odeur de l'alcool, de la cigarette, et de la transpiration. Je me fiche bien du regard des autres, ceux qui ne font pas la même chose que moi en ce moment. Ce qui ne boivent pas, ne dansent pas, ne perdent pas la notion du temps, ceux chez qui le tempo ne bat pas en rythme avec leur cœur, chez qui la musique ne résonne pas dans leurs tympans au point de les rendre sourds. Ceux qui sont bien là, mais ailleurs. Regardez-les bien, ils sont dans leur monde à eux, adossés à un mur, et regardent avec lassitude, parfois mépris, ceux qui profitent de la vie au maximum. Ils prennent ceux qui se déhanchent pour des fous, mais cela est réciproque.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux blonds platine, mouillés de sueur. Je suis essoufflé, mes muscles me font mal tant je me suis agité dans tout les sens durant cette soirée. Mais elle ne fait que commencer. Tout en me trémoussant, je me dirige d'un pas confiant vers le bar, et m'assois à un des multiples tabourets à hauteur du comptoir.

Ici, tout le monde me connaît. Je suis un papillon de nuit, qui trouve son foyer, ainsi que son bonheur, dans les endroits mal fréquentés comme celui-ci. Un sourire sur les lèvres, je commande un _Aurum cocktail_ au barman, que celui-ci dépose en face de moi. Ma main moite entre en contact avec le verre froid, produisant des frissons dans tout mon corps. Lentement, je fais couler le liquide frais aux saveurs d'orange dans ma gorge. Presque immédiatement, une douce chaleur s'empare de moi, descend jusqu'à mon torse, et finit sa course au creux de mon ventre. Tout en sirotant paisiblement, je jette un œil sournois à la salle. Au centre, on se trémousse. Sur les côtés, on observe. Et au bar, on juge ceux qui observent.

Un jeune homme attire mon attention. Il n'a pas la tête à traîner dans les boîtes de nuit, mais plutôt à arpenter de sombres ruelles, à inspirer la terreur à tout son entourage. Il est là, adossé à un mur comme une vingtaine d'autres. Il est grand, musclé, et sa peau lisse et bronzée luit un peu, éclairée par les spots de couleur. Ces cheveux bruns en bataille, ce visage affichant un air belliqueux, cette chemise légèrement déboutonnée, et, surtout, ces yeux rubis brillant d'agressivité, de provocation, et d'animosité. Je laisse échapper un petit rire. Allons jouer un peu avec lui.

Lentement, et en un déhanché provocateur, je m'approche de lui. Arrivé à un petite distance de ma cible d'un soir, je déplace innocemment une mèche de cheveux, dévoilant une oreille percée de petits bijoux luisants. Je me penche vers lui, et lui susurre à l'oreille d'une voix suave.

"Et si on allait danser…"

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, ma main se glisse dans la sienne, et je l'entraîne sur la piste de danse, là où l'affluence est la plus élevée, là où il ne pourra pas s'échapper. Encore faut-il qu'il en ait l'envie. Au milieu des centaines de danseurs, je plaque mon dos contre son torse musclé, et débute un déhanché sensuel, me cambrant, passant mes mains sur mon visage, dans mes cheveux. Autour de moi, tout est flou, tout va beaucoup trop vite. La musique résonne dans mes tympans, la fumée et les spots de lumière m'aveuglent, je me perds dans cette douce folie, ne pensant qu'à lui, juste derrière moi, à nos corps moites ne voulant pas se séparer.

Pendant cette chorégraphie très sexy à laquelle je me donne corps et âme, j'ai clairement pu distinguer, à travers le vacarme ambiant : "_Dude, _j'ai l'impression d'avoir une limace qui se frotte contre moi." VDM

* * *

**Oui, dans cette VDM, 2p! Romano est un allumeur. Désolée, Flavio… **

**Au fait, après avoir l'avoir écrite, j'ai réalisé le jeu de mot entre le titre ("Le papillon de nuit"), et la comparaison avec la limace. Je fais maintenant de l'humour sans m'en rendre compte. **

**Je suis actuellement en train de faire des recherches sur les 2p! pour possiblement écrire une fanfic dessus (je ne vous en dit pas plus…), alors cette VDM était très intéressante à écrire !**

**Comme d'hab', si vous avez des requêtes, n'hésitez pas ! En plus, je suis en vacances, alors j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps à consacrer à l'écriture.**

**Bonne journée~**

VDM originale, par "setaleschausasses" :

Aujourd'hui, je fais ma fière à une teuf devant un mec très mignon en dansant sensuellement contre lui. Pendant ma chorégraphie très SEXY, j'entends : "J'ai l'impression d'avoir une limace qui se frotte contre moi." VDM


	23. Ganbare, Oyabun

**Salut les gens ! **

**Grande nouvelle (que vous connaissez sûrement, d'ailleurs) : le premier épisode d'_Hetalia : World Twinkle _sort le 3 juillet, c'est à dire vendredi prochain ! J'ai tellement hâte… **

**Flesh Delirium**** m'avait demandé une VDM avec Romano, et c'est celle que je poste aujourd'hui, mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu triché. Je m'explique : cette VDM a pour "personnage principal" Spain, et Romano est là uniquement au second plan, mais j'avais trouvé la VDM teeeeeeellement bien que je voulais à tout prix écrire celle-là. Vous comprendrez en la lisant. Pour me faire pardonner, il y a un petit (tout petit, vraiment très petit) bonus à la fin ;)**

* * *

**Ganbare, Oyabun~**

**Rating : **K

**Personnage(s) : **Spain (Antonio, Hernandez Carriedo), apparition de Romano (Lovino Vargas)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, et la VDM référence à son auteur, ainsi qu'au site "viedemerde. fr"

Aujourd'hui, c'est une nouvelle et belle journée d'été. Le soleil méditerranéen rend les tomates juteuses, et les fleurs parsemant le jardin d'une belle couleur dorée. Les paupières mi-closes, je hume longuement l'air.

_"Ganbare… Ganbare… Ganbare… Ganbare, Oyabun~"_

Le sourire aux lèvres, et tout en chantonnant, je détache une tomate bien rouge de son attache végétale.

_"¡Te enseñaré un lugar fabuloso !_

_¡Fiesta! Las maravillosas tradiciones, la fiesta de las flores, la Tomatina, la fiesta de los toros~"_

Je continue paisiblement mon chemin dans la longue allée bordée de cultures de tomates. Certaines sont encore vertes. Qu'il est agréable, ce soleil qui éclaire gentiment mon visage, filtrant à travers la paille composant mon chapeau. Il fait chaud, mais cette chaleur n'est pas étouffante, pour une fois. Je saisis de nouveau quelques tomates, et les dépose dans mon panier en osier. Le son de ma voix se mêle harmonieusement à ceux des grillons.

_"El largo camino de peregrinaje… _

_El coraz__ó__n emerge y sale a la luz… _

_El importante hábito de la siesta~"_

Une légère brise rafraîchissante vient caresser ma joue bronzée, et faire bruisser le tissu de rideaux de dentelle blanche, bien au dessus de ma tête. Je lève mes yeux verts émeraude vers la fenêtre, mais la lumière du soleil m'éblouit. Tout en cachant les rayons lumineux de mon bras, je parviens à distinguer celui qui m'observe depuis quelques minutes. Un sourire éclaire alors mon visage.

_"Por eso, déjà de continúe… _

_Y ya me despertarás, Romano~"_

Évidemment. Cet arrogant n'a même pas encore pris le temps d'apprendre ma langue. Amusé, je répète ces même vers, en chantonnant d'une voix un peu plus forte.

_"De ce fait, permet moi de continuer cette sieste… _

_Et t__u me réveilleras… Romano~"_

L'espace d'un instant, je profite de ce petit moment de douceur, qui n'appartient qu'à nous deux.

"Tu sais, si tu veux me faire chier, pas besoin de chanter. Ta tête me suffit, _bastardo._" VDM

* * *

**Comme promis, le mini-bonus, la VDM de ChibiRomano :**

Aujourd'hui, je commence à avoir quelques doutes sur mon nouveau tuteur. Déjà, il est faible, mais en plus, il est idiot. Pourquoi en suis-je persuadé ? C'est bien simple.

Nous étions simplement assis à la table de la salle à manger. Tout allait bien. Tout était tout à fait normal. C'est alors qu'il s'est approché de moi, et m'a dévisagé quelques secondes. À quoi est-ce que cet imbécile pouvait bien penser ?! Je le sut juste après. Il a subitement plongé son doigt dans la sauce tomate, et l'a posé sur mon front. Tout en traçant lentement une ligne, il a murmuré, le plus sérieusement et naturellement au monde :

"Simba !" VDM

* * *

**Pour les paroles de la chanson que chante Spain, j'ai pris celle de sa character song : "La pásion no se detiene". À la base, je voulais la traduire en français, mais, comme vous pouvez le constater ci-dessous, c'est plutôt moyen :**

_**"Courage, courage, courage, courage, Boss…  
Courage, courage~**_

_**Je vais te montrer un endroit fabuleux !  
¡Fiesta! Les merveilleuses traditions,**_

_**La danse des fleurs, la Tomatina, et la course des taureaux  
Le long, long chemin de pèlerinage  
Ce cœur qui émèrge et se révèle**_

_**La sieste est une habitude importante  
De ce fait, il permet de la continuer  
Et tu me réveilleras, Romano~"**_

**Du coup, je l'ai traduite en espagnol, et ça passe mieux !**

**Sinon, je me permets de faire un peu de pub, le blog "Hetalia World" organise un concours de fanfiction Hetalia avec pour thème les vacances d'été. Je compte bien y participer. Le concours a été décalé d'un mois, alors, au lieu du 29 juin, l'échéance pour envoyer sa fanfiction sera le 28 août, et le sondage se terminera le 6 septembre. Pour plus d'infos, je vous mets le lien (il vous faudra supprimer les espaces) : hetalia-world. fr /concours-3/**

VDM originale, par "tomateceris" :

Aujourd'hui, alors que je cueillais des tomates dans le jardin en chantonnant, le voisin a passé la tête par-dessus la haie et m'a lancé : "Vous savez, si vous voulez me faire chier, pas besoin de chanter. Votre tête me suffit." VDM

Et la deuxième, par "MoreThanEver" :

Aujourd'hui, mon père s'est mis de la sauce tomate sur le doigt, a tracé un trait sur mon front, puis a murmuré : "Simba !" VDM


	24. Péripétie d'un otaku

**Bonjour !**

**Je poste en retard par rapport à d'habitude. Désolée ! Ces derniers jours, j'étais occupée à la réalisation de mon cosplay pour la Japan Expo (oui, je ne m'y suis prise que deux jours à l'avance…). Et puis, j'y suis allée. Sérieusement, c'était génial. (il y avait même le stand d'Hetalia World :3) Du coup, je souhaite une bonne Japan Expo à ceux qui vont y aller dans mes jours qui suivent, et je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui n'ont pas pu y participer. M'enfin bref, j'imagine que vous ne vous en préoccupez pas tellement, de mon blabla.**

**Le chapitre du jour est celui de Japon, demandé par Flesh Delirium !**

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

**Péripétie d'un otaku**

**Rating : **K

**Personnage(s) : **Kiku Honda (Japon)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, et la VDM de référence à son auteur, ainsi qu'au site "viedemerde. fr"

Aujourd'hui, j'erre tel une âme à la recherche de l'éternité dans un petit konbini de quartier. Que vais-je acheter aujourd'hui… Si j'écoutais les paroles que me crie mon subconscient depuis que j'ai pénétré ce sanctuaire pour tout otaku qui se respecte, ma main se poserais par habitude sur la tranche brillante d"un énième manga qui viendrait ensuite s'ajouter à la collection atteignant déjà des sommets m'attendant sagement dans ma chambre. D'un soupir de lassitude, accompagné d'une pointe d'irritation, j'ordonne à cette petite voix de bien vouloir se taire. Je ne dois pas céder à cette tentation. Et puis, de toute façon, je n'en tirerais absolument rien, à part d'avoir jeté inutilement de l'argent par les fenêtres. Pourtant, je risque de rater une nouvelle série qui deviendra peut-être une légende par la suite si je n'achète pas le Jump de ce mois-ci. Depuis quelques minutes, je fais face à cet ultime dilemme, qui me saisit à chaque fois que je me retrouve devant un étal de mangas.

Pour évacuer ma frustration, je fais les cent pas dans le konbini. C'est pire. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je sais… Je vais choisir un article au hasard, et l'acheter. Qui sait, peut-être que cela m'ouvrira de nouveaux horizons ? Mes paupières se ferment, et je tâche de ne pas me préoccuper des regards interloqués des autres clients me fixant. Je me mets à tourner. Lentement. Je fais quelques pas, les bras tendus vers l'avant, comme le ferais un aveugle afin de ne pas se cogner à un quelconque obstacle. Ma main se pose sur un livre. Il est d'un format beaucoup plus grand qu'un manga, mais aussi, beaucoup plus fin. La couverture est cartonnée. Lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux, ceux-ci se posent sur la bande dessinée que j'ai en main. Après tout, pourquoi pas…

* * *

Après avoir acheté mon article, ignorant le sourcil levé de la caissière habituée à me voir acheter des mangas, je suis gaiement retourné dans mon logis, ai enfilé mon habituel survêtement rouge, beaucoup plus pratique qu'un traditionnel kimono japonais, et me suis confortablement installé sous un kotetsu, diffusant une agréable chaleur dans tout mon corps. Calé sous la couverture, rien ne manque. Ni le thé vert, ni les mandarines, ni la lecture, certes, légèrement différente qu'usuellement.

Tiens, je m'apprête à lire une histoire policière. Tant mieux. Je préfère cela à une histoire plate sans rebondissements ni suspense.

J'ouvre le livre, impatient de juger cette culture occidentale, et dévore sans tarder les premières pages.

Oh… je crois qu'il y a un problème. Les sourcils froncés, je retourne dans tout les sens le l'ouvrage. Ah, je vois. Par réflexe, je l'ai ouvert dans le sens de lecture japonais, et ai machinalement lu la fin.

Il me reste 76 pages à lire dans le bon sens tout en connaissant le coupable, et l'intrigue. VDM

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

**La prochaine fois (si tout se passe bien), ce sera un AmeViet, demandé par Patty24Wang.**

**See you~**

VDM originale, par "flamortueur" :

Aujourd'hui, j'ai acheté une BD policière, ce qui est une grande nouveauté pour moi, fan de manga. Assis dans mon fauteuil, je l'ouvre dans le sens d'un manga et lis d'abord la fin, machinalement. Il me reste 76 pages à lire dans le bon sens tout en connaissant le coupable et l'intrigue. VDM


	25. Discussion tardive

**Yay~**

**Je sens que mon rythme de publication sera très anarchique, pendant ces vacances. Mais bon, la plupart du temps, c'est que j'oublie de poster, donc il suffit que je me le rappelle très fort !**

**Bref, comme je l'avais précisé dans le dernier chapitre, c'est un AmeViet, sur la demande de Patty24Wang ! Autant prévenir maintenant, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, mais ce n'est sûrement pas une des meilleures VDM que j'ai écrites. Mais tâchez de lire sans trop d'appréhension, même avec cet avis plutôt négatif !**

* * *

**Discussion tardive**

**Rating : **K

**Personnage(s) : **Alfred F Jones (America), mention de Kim Nguyen (Vietnam)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient à ce génie d'Hidekaz Himaruya, et la VDM originale à son auteur, ainsi qu'au site "viedemerde. fr"

Aujourd'hui, je crois avoir trouvé la femme parfaite. Elle est belle, élégante, forte, bien élevée, attentionnée, aux petits soins pour ce qui est de sa famille, prudente, et ne se laisse pas faire, fidèle, débrouillarde, mignonne et bonne cuisinière. Elle est juste, juste un tantinet froide. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, cela va sûrement se régler au fur et à mesure de notre relation. La preuve, elle est même prête à rester éveillée jusqu'à tard dans la soirée pour répondre à mes nombreux messages. N'est-ce pas une preuve d'amour ?

Enfoui sous ma couverture au motif de drapeau des États-Unis, la fatigue commence à se faire ressentir. Depuis quelques jours, je dois m'occuper de tant d'affaires un bureau que mes nuits s'écourtent d'une façon alarmante. Mais je n'ai pas envie de la quitter. Encore un tout petit peu.

* * *

Mes paupières se ferment à présent toutes seules. La lutte contre cette force invisible qu'est le sommeil est acharnée.

Finalement exténué, j'abandonne, et lui envoie rapidement un message, expliquant mon besoin imminent de me reposer, sans bien sûr oublier de préciser maintes fois que je l'aime.

Alors que je m'apprête à éteindre la lampe de chevet qui éclaire la chambre, mon portable vibre bruyamment. Réprimant un bâillement, je jette un œil à sa réponse. Peut-être sous le coup de la surprise, ou de l'émotion, mais aussi de la fatigue, ma vue se brouille de larmes. Là, sur le petit écran, deux simples mots sont affichés noir sur blanc.

_"Moi aussi."_

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'elle me dit directement qu'elle m'aime. C'est plutôt agréable. Existe-t-il une plus magnifique façon de clore une journée ?

Lentement, je m'allonge sur le dos, et me permets un petit sourire. Une seconde vibration de mon téléphone portable me fait sursauter. Impatient, je me dépêche de saisir l'objet de mon bonheur. Et là, je déchante. Violemment.

_"Moi aussi, je vais me coucher quoi, hein." _VDM

* * *

**J'espère que cela ne se voit pas trop que le AmeViet n'est pas trop mon pairing préféré. Bien que j'adore Vietnam ! (serait-ce parce que je suis à moitié vietnamienne ? Évidemment que non…) **

**J'avais oublié de le préciser la dernière fois (ah… ma légendaire étourderie), remarquez, ça ne change pas, mais vous pouvez proposer des personnages, des thèmes, des pairings, des VDM, et tout ce qui va avec !  
**

**Je ne le dirais jamais assez, merci aux reviews, ainsi d'avoir favorité ou suivi VDM, vous ne savez pas comment cela me fait plaisir !**

VDM originale, par "tristan000" :

Aujourd'hui, j'envoie un SMS à ma nouvelle copine pour lui dire que je vais me reposer et que je l'aime. Elle me réponds : "Moi aussi."

Emu, car c'est la première fois qu'elle me le dit, j'ai vite été refroidi quand elle a envoyé un deuxième message pour préciser : "Moi aussi, je vais me coucher quoi, hein." VDM


	26. La Capitale du Sud

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà ! Entre deux parties de Mario Bros ou de Dragon Quest, quelques dessins random, de nombreuses séances de glandage, ou de trainage sur Internet, et malgré la flemme constante, j'ai réussi à écrire le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. C'est une requête, et les requêtes, ça motive. Du coup, voici un petit Spamano (qui n'en est pas vraiment un, désolée… Mais les deux protagonistes sont présents, c'est déjà ça !), gentiment demandé par Dannusia. J'espère qu'il te plaira !**

* * *

**La Capitale du Sud**

**Rating : **K+

**Personnage(s) : **Antonio Hernandez Carriedo (Spain), Lovino Vargas (Italie Romano)

**Disclaimer : **Le monde d'Hetalia et ses personnages sont la propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya. La VDM originale appartient à son auteur, ainsi qu'au site "viedemerde. fr"

Aujourd'hui, je profite au maximum de mon périple en Italie du Sud. Pour pouvoir admirer la magnifique ville de Naples, se lever aux aurores devient tout de suite plus aisé. J'ai vu le soleil italien se lever, et baigner de sa lumière rosée les rue de la Capitale du Sud, j'ai vu les employés de toutes maisons se dépêcher d'aller travailler, j'ai vu les grandes avenues dallées s'animer petit à petit, j'ai vu la ville tout entière s'éveiller. Flâner sans réel but, si ce n'est que d'apprécier le paysage, n'a jamais été aussi agréable.

Puis, mon estomac a commencé à crier famine. Je suis donc allé le rassasier. Au moyen d'une spécialité italienne. De la pizza, évidemment.

Après avoir bataillé avec la boussole, ainsi qu'avec le plan de la ville, constaté mes très maigres compétences d'italien en essayant de me renseigner auprès des locaux, erré dans les rues sous un soleil tapant pendant quelques heures sans me rendre compte que je tournais en rond, me voici à la_ Piazza del Plebiscito_, autrement dit, la plus grande place de Naples, l'étape incontournable de tout touriste. À présent, il doit bien être 15 heures passées, et mon sac à dos commence à peser très lourd sur mes épaules. Mais ce n'est pas tout ça, j'ai une place à admirer ! Faisant fi des nombreux touristes me bloquant la vue à certains endroits, mon regard se balade allègrement sur les imposantes colonnades de marbre donnant son caractère à la _Basilica San Francesco di Paola_, sur les petites voûtes du _Palazzo Reale_, sur les toits lisses surplombant le _Palazzo Salerno_, sur les dalles de pierre tapissant le sol, et sur les formes rectilignes du _Palazzo della Prefettura_. C'est magnifique.

Comme un bon touriste moderne, je sors mon téléphone portable de ma poche, et commence à prendre quelques clichés afin d'immortaliser ce moment magique. Chaque petit détail, chaque drapeau flottant au vent chaud d'Italie, chaque minutieuse fioriture sur chaque bâtiment, chaque statue exposée, chaque inscription gravée sur la pierre, absolument tout est sauvegardé dans la mémoire de mon appareil.

C'est immédiatement après avoir rangé mon téléphone, que je sens une main baladeuse lentement l'extirper de ma poche. Par pur réflexe, je saisis fermement le poignet de celui que me fait les poches. Le jeune italien, le teint bronzé, arbore pendant un instant un air surpris, avant de reprendre un visage hargneux. Il me fixe de ses yeux verts, avant de souffler doucement sur sa mèche incurvée lui tombant sur la face. Avant que j'ai pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, il me lance à la figure :

"_Bastardo ! _Pourquoi ça marche tout le temps, et là, pouf ! je me fais chopper !? T'aurais pas pu tranquillement te laisser faire comme tous les autres abrutis de touristes qui admirent cette place comme des idiots ?! Tout est de ta faute ! Franchement, je vois pas pourquoi je m'abaisse à parler à parler avec un imbécile comme toi. D'ailleurs, j'ai même pas envie de continuer. Allez, _ciao _! _Idiota _!" VDM

* * *

**On peut dire que Naples m'a inspirée. Je me suis vraiment éclatée à écrire cette VDM ! Ah oui, et, le titre, "La Capitale du Sud", c'est tout simplement le surnom de cette ville.**

**Vous avez pu le constater, ce n'est pas vraiment un Spamano. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher que Lovino en pickpocket est trop cool. Du coup, mon esprit perverti par le shipping imagine machinalement une suite. À partir de là, je laisse libre cours à votre imagination ;) **

**Comme d'habitude, j'accepte avec plaisir les requêtes, quelles qu'elles soient.**

**Merci aux reviewers, aux followers, aux favoriteurs, et à tous ceux qui passent par ici.**

**Ciao~**

VDM originale, par "Pic-Pic."

Aujourd'hui, je me suis fait engueuler par un pickpocket parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à voler mon téléphone. VDM


	27. Awesome VDM

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Il fait chaud. C'était la constatation évidente et inutile du jour. **

**Bref. Vous avez vu le mot "awesome" dans le titre. Du coup, vous vous doutez qu'aujourd'hui, c'est un spécial "Prussia", car qui dit "awesome", dit "Prussia". CQFD. **

**Et puis, comme je suis de bonne humeur, il y a deux VDM. Parce que, oui, je l'aime bien, Gilbert. Et vous aussi, évidemment.**

* * *

**Awesome VDM**

**Rating : **K+

**Personnage(s) : **Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia est l(')a(wesome) propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

Quant à elle, la VDM est celle de son auteur, et du site "viedemerde. fr"

"Birdie, il faut que tu m'aides !"

Aujourd'hui, je suis génial. Comme tous les autres jours, d'ailleurs. Mais là n'est pas le problème.

"Gil', arrête avec ce surnom débile."

Habitué au comportement plutôt froid de mon petit ami, je me laisse tomber sur un coussin devant lui. Son ours dans les bras, il continue de fixer son portable, sans prêter aucune attention à moi, soufflant simplement de temps à autre sur une de ses mèches lui retombant sur le visage. Cet éternel sourire suffisant gravé sur mon magnifiquefaciès, je continue.

"Comme je te le disais, j'ai besoin de toi. Sois honoré que ma génialissime personne recquiert ton aide, _kesesesesese~_"

Aucune réaction. Juste un vague bruit émane de ses lèvres, sonnant comme un "je fais comme si je t'écoutais, mais en vrai, je n'en ai rien à faire" à mes yeux. Pas grave. Changeons de sujet pour le moment.

"Il est si confortable que ça, ton ours ?"

\- C'est un panda !"

Kaoru décroche son regard de l'écran et se relève brusquement vers moi, me fixant de ses prunelles ambrées, visiblement vexé. Rien de mieux pour attirer son attention. Je suis absolument génial, même sans le faire exprès.

"Oui oui, évidemment, Birdie. Du coup, j'ai une chanson qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête, mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de son nom. Tu veux bien m'aider à m'en rappeler ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, je suppose…", me répond-il, lâchant un long soupir, avant de siroter paisiblement son jus de coco.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je me mets à chanter la mélodie qui me tourmente depuis quelques jours, rajoutant les quelques paroles que j'ai réussi à retrouver après quelques heures de recherches acharnées.

"_What is this that stands before me ?_

_Figure in black which points at me… _

_Turn around quick, and start to run… _

_Find out I'm the chosen one… _

_Oh nooooo_ !~"

Je regarde, les yeux pleins d'espoirs, mon petit ami hausser un sourcil.

"C'est… du metal. Évidemment, je ne devais pas m'attendre à autre chose… je suppose… Je m'y connais surtout en K-pop, mais je vais essayer de t'aider… je suppose… Tu connais le reste des paroles ?

\- Mmmmmmh…. Ça parle de Satan… de flammes qui deviennent immenses… de "oh no, no, please God help me", de la fin… et de personnes qui courent car elles sont terrifiées… C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

\- Charmant."

Sifflotant pour au moins la centième fois la mélodie de la fameuse chanson, je réfléchis à m'en faire fondre le cerveau, pendant au moins une demie-heure, ce qui est, notez-le, un nouveau record pour l'awesome personne que je suis. Une interrogation de Kaoru vient néanmoins perturber le cours de mes pensées.

"C'est quoi comme genre de metal ? Du Black ?

\- Non, du Doom, ou du Heavy…"

Ça me touche de voir comment mon petit ami, qui agit en permanence de sorte à ce que je crois qu'il ne se préoccupe pas le moins du monde de moi, essaye de m'aider. Attendez…

"Black… Black… Black… Black Sabbath !, je m'écrie soudain, soulagé d'enfin avoir trouvé le nom de cette maudite chanson.

\- Mmh… Cool. Auteur ?

\- Black Sabbath.

\- Album ?

\- Euh… Black Sabbath.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde ton T-shirt."

Ah oui… C'est marqué, Black Sabbath.

"Crétin…" VDM

* * *

**Avouez que, lorsque vous avez vu Birdie, vous avez directement pensé à Canada, et à un PruCan. Et bien non. (au fait, si ça a bien marché, je suis contente de mon effet)**

**Pairing complètement crack, mais que j'aime quand même, et vous allez devoir faire avec : **PruHong

**Du coup, Kaoru, c'est Hong Kong, si vous ne le saviez pas encore. Au fait, Black Sabbath, c'est cool, et je ship Kaoru avec quasiment n'importe qui (eh bien quoi, il faut bien que je case mon blabla quelque part !)**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, mon awesome moi se balade tranquillement dans les rues de Berlin. Selon le conseil de West pour que les humains ne me reconnaissent pas, je ne dois pas brailler des inutilités, ni ma toute puissance, discuter avec Gilbird, rire tout seul d'une façon diabolique, me promener en bikini, même si c'est en compagnie de Francis et d'Antonio, ni ne me promener avec eux tout court. Ça devrait être plutôt simple. Après tout, je suis génial. Et passer inaperçu est la base pour toute nation qui se respecte.  
Pour l'instant, mon opération se déroule comme prévu. Personne ne me dévisage ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, la personne géniale que je suis se fond parfaitement bien dans le paysage. Je peux prendre du bon temps. Il est évident que Berlin est magnifique, éclairée par le soleil d'été. Presque autant que moi. Quelques avenues à traverser sans me faire remarquer, et j'arriverai au parc où j'ai rendez vous avec Kaoru. Passer inaperçu, c'est lui qui me l'a demandé, en partie car Yao est très protecteur envers ceux qu'il considère comme ses frères et soeurs. Et puis, je n'ai aucune envie de finir dans un lit d'hôpital après avoir subi une séance de karaté personnelle.

C'est en traversant la rue que c'est arrivé. Absolument toutes les personnes aux alentours m'ont dévisagé d'un œil mauvais, comme on regarderait un fou. Certaines ont même haussé un sourcil d'un air hautain. Au loin, je peux apercevoir Kaoru m'observant, réprimant un petit sourire amusé, ou bien exécré, cela dépend de comment on le regarde. Et puis, ce n'est pas ma faute si mon rire est si... atypique.  
Après, si j'ai subitement eu un énorme fou rire, c'est à cause de France. Quelle idée de laisser Pierre n°1 et tout ses petits camarades en liberté lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en service. Avouez que voir des pigeons traverser la rue sur le passage piéton, c'est hilarant, peut importe si une cinquantaine de personnes vous regardent bizarrement. C'est bien éduqué quand même, ces bêtes-là… VDM

* * *

**Voilà ! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ces deux VDM. J'espère qu'elles vous ont plu, en particulier toi, Dannusia, qui en a fait la requête.**

**Sinon, j'accepte, comme toujours, les requêtes de tout et de n'importe quoi, que ce soit des personnages, pairings, thèmes, ou tout ce qui vous passe par la tête.**

**Merci aux reviewers, aux followers, aux favoriteurs, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes !**

VDM originales :

\- par un anonyme :

"Aujourd'hui, j'essaie de retrouver une chanson dont je ne me souviens que de l'air et de l'auteur. Après 30 minutes de recherches acharnées, je finis par la retrouver. La chanson en question ? "Black Sabbath", de Black Sabbath, sur l'album "Black Sabbath". Dont je porte actuellement le T-shirt. VDM"

\- par "Gandor" :

"Aujourd'hui, je me suis marré tout seul dans la rue devant 50 personnes en croisant un pigeon qui traversait la rue sur un passage piéton. C'est bien éduqué quand même, ces bêtes-là. VDM"


	28. Vita di merda

**Yay~**

**J'espère que vous allez bien. Aujourd'hui, un PruMano demandé par Flesh Delirium, tout spécialement écrit pendant les cinq heures d'attente pour voir les feux d'artifice à Paris. C'était long, mais au final, je ne regrette pas !**

* * *

**Vita di merda**

**Rating : **K+

**Personnage(s) : **Italie Romano (Lovino Vargas), Prusse (Gilbert Beilschmidt)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia est la propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya (aka Hima papa)

La VDM originale appartient à son auteur, et au site "viedemerde. fr"

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je me prélasse comme à mon habitude dans le canapé du salon, un morceau de pizza à la main. Apparemment, cette journée s'annonce être une bonne journée. Enfin, meilleure que toutes les autres. La preuve, il recommence à faire un tantinet beau. Pas du tout que j'aime me promener, c'est simplement que c'est bientôt la saison des tomates. Et puis merde, j'ai pas à me justifier.

"BASTARDO !"

Évidemment, ces connards de français ont marqué contre l'équipe italienne. La prochaine fois que je dis que la journée commence bien, tuez moi.

"Eh Lovi-chan, tu peux accorder une faveur à l'awesome moi ?"

Gilbert. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut, celui là... Il ne voit pas que je suis occupé ?! C'est vrai que nous vivons ensemble, mais ce n'est pas une raison !

"Mmh..., je réponds tout en tournant la tête dans sa direction, P-POURQUOI TU PORTE UNIQUEMENT UN TABLIER, CRÉTIN ?!"

Il est con ou quoi ?! C'est pas une tenue, ça, et puis, je ne rougis absolument pas ! Gilbert me gratifie alors d'un sourire dont lui seul a le secret. Finalement, il est pas si mal, ce tablier...

"Justement... Mmm… Lovi-chan... est-ce que ça te dit de le faire là, maintenant, et... dans toutes les pièces... ?"

Après avoir rougi encore un petit coup, et ayant parfaitement compris son intention, bien que l'approche soit quelque peu maladroite, je m'avance doucement dans sa direction.

"Si c'est ça que tu veux...", je réponds dans un murmure, tout en défaisant lentement le nœud retenant son tablier blanc.

Il me gratifie alors d'un air surpris.

"Euh... on parle bien du grand nettoyage de printemps, hein ?"

Merda. VDM

* * *

**Pour trouver la VDM originale, j'ai pensé à "Cleaning Prussia-san", et voilà le résultat ! L'imagine de Romano en train de regarder le foot avec une part de pizza en main restera gravée dans mon esprit à jamais, et me hantera même la nuit. J'espère que la VDM du jour vous a plu, et je prie pour réussir à garder le rythme de deux par semaine. **

**Sinon, le coin des requêtes est toujours ouvert ;) Vous pouvez évidemment proposer ce que vous voulez, un pairing en particuler, un personnage, un thème, une VDM qui vous a plu, etc... **

VDM originale, par "fabien" :

Aujourd'hui, après avoir accepté, tout excité, la proposition de ma femme de le faire maintenant et dans toutes les pièces, j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait en fait du nettoyage de printemps. VDM


	29. Fucking advices

**Bonsoir !**

**Tiens, il est tard. Tout compte fait, pas vraiment. Il me reste bien cinq heures à faire toutes sortes de choses plus inutiles les unes que les autres.**

**Ce soir (ou ce matin, ou cet après-midi, cela peut varier), un SpUk demandé par Flesh Delirium ! Comment dire… je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette VDM, c'est tellement… wtf ? Je crois que cela décrit parfaitement l'état d'anarchie dans lequel se trouvait mon cerveau après son écriture. **

**Trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse constater cela par vous même !**

* * *

_**Fucking advices**_

**Rating : **T (uniquement pour l'image que vous aurez en tête à la fin de la lecture _uhuhu)_

**Personnage(s) : **Arthur Kirkland (England), Antonio Hernandez Carriedo (Spain), minuscule présence de Francis Bonnefoy (France) *décidément, il s'incruste partout, celui-là*

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia ainsi que ses personnages sont la propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya, et la VDM originale celle de son auteur et du site "viedemerde. fr"

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je crois que je ferais mieux d'arrêter d'écouter les stupides idées de ce _bloody _ _frog_. Plus d'un demi-millénaire que j'essaie de m'y résoudre, mais là, je crois que je ferais mieux d'arrêter définitivement de le croire. Si seulement je n'avais pas fais confiance à ses "Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que Tonio va adorer", ses "Je le connais, quand même, c'est mon meilleur ami !", et si j'avais prêté attention à ses "_honhonhonhon~_" intempestifs, je n'en serais pas là en ce moment.

Il est arrivé, comme une fleur, m'a gentiment offert ces… vêtements, si l'on peut appeler cela de cette façon, et m'a conseillé de les mettre immédiatement afin de les montrer à mon petit ami. Évidemment, ayant envie, pour une rare fois, de faire plaisir à Antonio, j'ai suivi ses conseils, je me suis lavé, j'ai mis du parfum, j'ai enfilé cette tenue, et me voilà coincé dans cette salle de bain, mon homme de l'autre côté de la porte, attendant impatiemment de pouvoir contempler ma "surprise". _Damn_.

D'un côté, je suis consumé par la honte provoquée par cette tenue indécente, et de l'autre, l'envie d'observer sa réaction est très tentante. Qui sait, il pourrait peut-être même réagir en me… non, je n'oserais pas le dire, mais cela serait parfait.

Devant le grand miroir occupant la salle de bain, je ne cesse de me questionner.

Est-ce qu'Antonio va apprécier ?

Est-ce que ce porte-jarretelles et ces bas résilles ne sont pas un peu trop osés ?

Est-ce que Francis ne se fout pas un peu de ma gueule ?

Sérieusement. Un porte-jarretelles et des bas résilles. Manquerait plus que les oreilles de bunny-girl. D'ailleurs, ce _wanker _m'en a proposé, mais j'ai malheureusement décliné la proposition en le foutant dehors à coup de pieds.

"Artie ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?"

Bon. Je n'ai plus le choix. Il semblerait que je doive sortir de cette salle de bain. Tant pis pour ma crédibilité. Lentement, je pousse la porte nous séparant.

Juste devant moi, j'aperçois Antonio paisiblement assis sur le lit. Après avoir tourné son regard vers moi, il me détaille attentivement de la tête au pied pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, surpris.

Il aurait pu me demander ce que je foutais dans cette tenue.

Il aurait pu détourner son regard, gêné, et maudire intérieurement Francis.

Il aurait pu s'approcher sensuellement de moi et… mieux vaut ne pas le savoir.

Alors pourquoi a-t-il explosé de rire avant de me faire remarquer que je ressemblais à un rôti de porc ficelé ? VDM

* * *

**Vous le voyez, le Iggy en porte-jarretelles et bas résilles qui s'incruste lentement dans votre tête ? Moi aussi… *vous pouvez me remercier***

**Libre à vous de me laisser votre avis, ou bien une requête ! **

**Sinon, merci à tout ceux qui me lisent (régulièrement ou pas, d'ailleurs), qui laissent des reviews, et qui suivent ou favoritent ce recueil !**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai plein de chose à faire ! *bien sûr...***

VDM originale, par "Pépette94" :

Aujourd'hui, pour faire plaisir à mon mari, j'ai mis un porte-jarretelles et des bas résilles. Il m'a dit que je ressemblais à un rôti de porc ficelé ! VDM


	30. Quelqu'un a dit 'poisson d'avril' ?

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Mmm… désolée pour le retard ? Bon, je crois bien que mon rythme de publication va s'essouffler, dans les jours qui viennent. La faute aux vacances *oui oui***

**M'enfin bref. Aujourd'hui, une VDM avec le Frying Pangle (aka Hungary, Austria et Prussia) , demandée par Patty24Wang !**

* * *

**Quelqu'un a dit 'poisson d'avril' ?**

**Rating : **K

**Personnage(s) : **Hungary (Elizabeta Herdervary), Austria (Roderich Edelstein), Prussia (Gilbert Beilchmidt)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, la VDM originale à son auteur ainsi qu'au site "viedemerde. fr", et Cyrano de Bergerac (oui oui, Cyrano de Bergerac) à Edmond Rostand

* * *

Aujourd'hui, portes-ouvertes à la W Gakuen. Étrangement, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. En fait, non, cela n'a absolument rien d'étrange. Oh, aurais-je oublié de préciser que nous sommes le premier avril ? Je suis persuadée que cet imbécile de Gilbert prépare son coup depuis des semaines. Et puis, il y a Antonio et Francis, j'ai intérêt à me méfier de ces deux-là. Préparons la poêle à frire, au cas où. Après tout, on ne sait jamais.

Peu importe. Pour ces portes-ouvertes, j'ai décidé de monter une pièce de théâtre. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'en avais envie, voilà tout. Au diable les "ce n'est pas original", ou bien les "cela demande trop de préparation", me voilà en coulisses, une centaine de personnes attendant mon entrée en scène, merde !

Oui, nous sommes deux à jouer la pièce. Pas que personne n'ai voulu participer, juste que je ne voulais sélectionner que la crème des acteurs. Je ne veux personne pour ruiner ma représentation. Résultat, nous ne sommes que deux. Moi, et Roderich. Qui aurais-cru qu'il était si bon acteur ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il bégaye un peu, et est parfois victime de grosses crises de stress, mais c'est évident qu'il a du potentiel. Après tout, il est parfait. Et pas seulement à mes yeux, non.

Bien. Il est temps de se lancer. Une grande inspiration, un regard confiant à mon partenaire, et c'est parti.

Entrée en scène des artistes. Des rires parcourent la salle. Des rires ? Bon, j'imagine que cela ne sert à rien de se poser des question inutiles, à présent. Gilbert doit sûrement avoir fait des siennes, encore une fois. Règle numéro 1, ne jamais se déstabiliser.

Autant le dire tout de suite, la pièce de théâtre n'en est pas une. Enfin, pas une entière. Juste une scène… raccourcie. Il ne faut pas nous blâmer, Roderich stressait tellement qu'il n'a quasiment rien réussi à retenir du texte. On a au final dû se rabattre sur la 'tirade du nez', dans Cyrano de Bergerac. Au moins, ça parlera à tout le monde, peu importe leur niveau de culture, aussi sous-développé qu'il soit (évidemment, je ne vise personne)

"Vous ! Vous avez un nez… un nez… très grand !"

Voilà. Première et dernière réplique de Roderich. Dieu merci, il s'en est souvenu !

Toujours, les mêmes ricanements. Je jette un œil suspect à Gilbert, assis au premier rang. Il me sourit d'un air béat. Quel con.

"Non ! C'est un peu court, jeune homme !  
On pouvait dire... oh ! Dieu ! ... bien des choses en somme...  
En variant le ton, —par exemple, tenez :  
Agressif : Moi, monsieur, si j'avais un tel nez,  
Il faudrait sur le champ que je me l'amputasse !"

Je récite, en y mettant tout mon cœur. Autour de moi, tout est flou. Il ne reste que moi, et mon texte. Et les ricanements incessants, tandis que je me retourne d'un geste théâtral.

À présent, la tirade arrive presque à sa fin. Plus que quelques lignes, et c'est terminé.

"Pratique : "Voulez-vous le mettre en loterie ?  
Assurément, monsieur, ce sera le gros lot !"  
Enfin parodiant Pyrame en un sanglot :  
"Le voilà donc ce nez qui des traits de son maître  
A détruit l'harmonie ! Il en rougit, le traître !"

Rires. J'imagine que mon monologue fait son effet. N'est-ce pas ?

"- Voilà ce qu'à peu près, mon cher, vous m'auriez dit  
Si vous aviez un peu de lettres et d'esprit :  
Mais d'esprit, ô le plus lamentable des êtres,  
Vous n'en eûtes jamais un atome, et de lettres  
Vous n'avez que les trois qui forment le mot : sot !"

Apparemment, Gil' n'a rien tenté aujourd'hui. Je suis soulagée. Attendez… c'est quoi ce machin rose sur le dos de Roderich ? Un poisson. Évidemment. Mais, il y a marqué quelque chose dessus, non ? 'J'ai couché avec elle pour avoir le rôle.' J'ai couché avec elle pour avoir le rôle ? C'est quoi ce délire ?! Bon, ne pas se laisser déstabiliser. Ne pas se laisser déstabiliser.

"Eu-Eussiez-vous eu, d'ailleurs, l'invention qu'il faut  
Pour pouvoir là, devant ces nobles galeries,  
Me servir toutes ces folles plaisanteries,  
… Que vous n'en eussiez pas articulé le quart  
De la moitié du commencement d'une, car  
Je me les sers moi-même, avec assez de v-verve,  
Mais je ne permets pas qu'un autre me… les serve !?"

'J'ai bien aimé'. Accroché sur mon dos.

"GILBEEEEEEEEERT, SALE CON !" VDM

* * *

**Oui, cette histoire se passe le premier avril. Oui, nous sommes fin-juillet. *se barre discrètement***

**'Bon, faudrait quand même que je termine…' *réapparait* J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis, ou à laisser des requêtes, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**On se revoit la prochaine fois !**

VDM originaire, par "l'écraboueuse" :

Aujourd'hui, pièce de théâtre avec un ami. Pendant qu'on joue, des rires de tout le monde traversent la salle, on ne se déstabilise pas, nickel. Mon ami me tourne le dos un instant, et je vois un petit poisson avec dessus : "J'ai couché avec elle pour avoir le rôle." Le mien : "J'ai bien aimé." VDM


	31. N'est pas cordon-bleu qui veut

**Salut ! Aujourd'hui, je poste rapidement un petit (très petit) chapitre sur Arthur. Oui, encore lui. Mais on l'aime bien, alors pourquoi s'en passer ?**

* * *

**N'est pas cordon-bleu qui veut**

**Rating : **K

**Personnage(s) : **Angleterre (Arthur Kirkland), présence de France (Francis Bonnefoy), d'America (Alfred F. Jones) et de Canada (qui ? Matthew Williams, évidemment)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient toujours à Hidekaz Himaruya (ça ne change pas), et la VDM originale à son auteur, ainsi qu'au site "viedemerde. fr" (ça ne change pas non plus)

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je me suis enfin mis sérieusement à la cuisine. Et je suis plutôt fier de moi, mes mousses au chocolat sont parfaitement réussies. Lisses et brillantes, comme l'indique la recette. Je suis sur la bonne voie ! Après des millénaires de moqueries, l'Angleterre s'élèvera bientôt au niveau de la célèbre gastronomie française, et bien plus encore. Et tout cela grâce à un simple site sur Internet. La technologie fait décidément des merveilles !

Pour fêter ma réussite, j'ai invité mon ennemi de toujours (aussi pour le narguer, avouons-le), et mes deux ex-colonies, à goûter mes petites merveilles. C'est décidé, je vais en refaire trois fois plus, et convier toutes les autres nations dans un immense banquet, constitué de centaines de mousses au chocolat de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les textures, de la plus fondante à la plus crémeuse, confectionné par mon humble personne. Et tu t'inclineras devant ma supériorité, _stupid frog _!

Tout en sifflotant joyeusement, je retire mon tablier joliment orné du drapeau de mon pays, et nettoie le plan de travail de ma vaste cuisine. Quel bonheur de ne plus avoir à s'acheter des scones tous les jours à la boulangerie du coin pour le dessert ! Un sourire victorieux sur le visage, je décide d'aller voir comment se portent mes chers invités. Derrière la porte, je parviens déjà à distinguer une discussion, sûrement ponctuée de flopées de compliments à mon égard. Fier de moi, je tends l'oreille.

"Est-ce qu'on doit lui dire qu'on a trouvé des morceaux de papier aluminium dans sa mousse au chocolat ?, a doucement murmuré une petite voix.

\- Je crois pas, Matty, on risquerait de le vexer. Il vaut mieux le laisser dans son délire pour l'instant…

\- Mais ça serait quand même un acte ultra-héroïque que de sauver le reste des nations de l'intoxication alimentaire, vous trouvez pas ?" VDM

* * *

**Voilà, c'était court, mais c'est déjà ça ! **

**J'en profite pour dire que je vais bientôt partir en Italie (pastaaaa ?), mais que je vais tout de même essayer de publier, si le wifi ne fait pas trop des siennes.**

**Du coup, à la prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à proposer des personnages, pairings, thèmes, VDM, et tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ! **

VDM originale, par un anonyme :

"Aujourd'hui, ma sœur s'obstine à faire à manger alors qu'elle est mauvaise cuisinière. On a retrouvé des morceaux de papier aluminium dans sa mousse au chocolat. VDM


	32. T'es lourd, Onii-chan… (bis)

**Bonjour, je suis en Italie, il fait BEAUCOUP trop chaud, mais je peux manger des pastas, alors la vie est belle.**

* * *

**T'es lourd, Onii-chan… (bis)**

**Rating : **K

**Personnage(s) : **Emil Steilsson (Islande), Lukas Bondevik (Norvège), mention de Kaoru (Hong Kong)

**Disclaimer : **Hidekaz Himaruya est le seul et unique propriétaire d'Hetalia. La VDM originale appartient à son auteur ainsi qu'au site 'viedemerde. Fr'

* * *

Aujourd'hui, et depuis à peine une semaine, je suis étudiant Erasmus en France. J'attendais ce moment avec impatiente. Enfin libre ! Ce n'est pas que je ne me plaisais pas en Norvège, mais je n'avais pratiquement aucune marge de mouvement. Pas moyen de sortir prendre l'air sans se faire discrètement prendre en filature, pas moyen de manger un quelconque aliment sans que mon imbécile de frère si surprotecteur ne vérifie un à un chaque ingrédient entrant dans sa composition. Au bout de quelques temps dans cette atmosphère étouffante, j'ai craqué, et suis venu en France.

Ici, je suis en colocation avec un autre étudiant, venant de Hong Kong, je fais moi-même mes courses, je rentre lorsqu'il m'en prend l'envie, que ce soit en début de soirée, tout autant que de matinée, je prends du bon temps, quoi. Mais il ne faut pas trop en profiter. Effectivement, je suis ici en tant qu'étudiant. Et qui dit étudiant dit faibles économies, petit job en complément, et la plupart du temps libre occupé à bûcher.

J'étais justement en train de réviser pour un examen approchant à grands pas quand la sonnerie de mon portable m'a perturbé dans ces intenses révisions. Je soupire, reconnaissant le numéro de téléphone s'affichant sur l'écran. Lukas. Encore. Lassé, je réponds tout de même par politesse. À peine le temps de murmurer une rapide salutation que mes tympans sont assaillis par les bruyants hurlements de mon frère.

"Emil, est-ce que ça va ?! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je m'inquiète pour ta santé ! Tu n'es pas impliqué dans une affaire louche, n'est-ce pas !? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu changes ainsi, quelqu'un t'a influencé, c'est pour ça que tu fréquente des lieux peu recommandables, j'en suis sûr ! C'est forcément ça. Qui est-ce ? À coup sûr, c'est ton colocataire. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à ce garçon. Tu aurais dû m'écouter, et ne pas partir étudier en Fra- !"

\- Calme toi, Lukas. Il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne suis impliqué dans aucune affaire louche. Personne ne m'a influencé. Kaoru ce n'est pas un voyou, encore moins un mafieux. Et puis, de quoi tu parles, enfin ?!"

À l'autre bout du combiné, je l'entends reprendre son souffle.

"Mais, mon petit Emil, tu te rends compte ? Tous les samedis ! Tous, sans exceptions, tu te rends au casino, pour y jouer tout l'argent que tu gagnes. Ne me ment pas, c'est écrit noir sur blanc sur ton relevé bancaire."

Je secoue la tête de lassitude. Mon frère aurait pu prendre le temps de faire quelques recherches, tout de même. Casino, c'est un supermarché. VDM

* * *

**Yay, j'espère que cette VDM vous aura plu. On se retrouve la prochaine fois ! En attendant, libre à vous de laisser vos avis, ou des requêtes concernant un personnage, ou pairing en particulier.**

**Ciao~**

VDM originale, par "faaaaen" :

Aujourd'hui, je suis étudiante Erasmus en France. Ma mère m'a téléphoné en hurlant parce qu'elle a vu sur mon relevé bancaire que tous les samedis, j'allais au casino. Casino, c'est un supermarché.


	33. Il me semble que je sois dans la merde

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que personne n'est très actif, pendant les vacances. Peut-être ont-ils eu la bête idée de partir en vacances, justement. Mais ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, alors moi, je publie quand même ! (au fait, ne cherchez pas de rapport, il n'y en a pas)**

**C'est parti pour la VDM du jour ?**

* * *

**Il me semble que je sois dans la merde**

**Rating : **K+

**Personnage(s) : **Pays-Bas, et mention de Belgique, sa sœur

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient à Himaruya-sama, et la VDM originale à son auteur, ainsi qu'au site 'viedemerde. fr' (pourquoi ai-je l'impression de dire tout le temps la même chose ?)

* * *

"Quoi !? Sérieusement..."

Aujourd'hui, je suis malheureusement contraint de rentrer en précipitation de mes vacances aux Seychelles. Pas que je n'aimais pas le pays, bien au contraire, mais c'est une urgence.

Les mains massant frénétiquement mes tempes, je réfléchis à toute vitesse. La première chose à faire est d'attraper le prochain avion en direction des Pays-Bas. Et vite. Pas le temps de pré-commander un ticket, je trouverais bien le moyen d'en acheter un sur place pour un prix acceptable, quitte à marchander avec le vendeur pour l'avoir à une somme moindre.

Assis sur la banquette arrière d'un taxi que j'ai interpellé -ou plutôt devrais-je dire réquisitionné-, je fulmine intérieurement. Pourquoi ce chauffeur n'appuie-t-il pas plus fort sur cette foutue pédale ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. J'hésite même à prendre les commandes du véhicule de force. Le payer quelques pièces de plus est aussi une alternative, mais je n'ai aucune envie de gaspiller mon précieux argent pour une chose aussi futile, lorsque quelques paroles indignées et un air furieux suffisent à obtenir le même résultat. À voir son visage apeuré et au nombre affiché sur le compteur de vitesse croissant, il me semble que ce chauffeur a bien saisi le message.

Les yeux fixés sur la route défilant à travers la vitre, je ne peux m'empêcher de pester contre mon manque de sérieux. Quelle idée de confier à mon incapable de sœur l'arrosage de mes plantes. Évidemment, je ne cultive pas uniquement des tulipes. En fait, je ne cultive pas de tulipes du tout, mais le fait est que j'ai en réserve des plantations quelque peu… illégales. Complètement, d'ailleurs. Pour ma défense, c'est principalement pour vendre, et dieu sait que l'argent fait tourner le monde. C'est ensuite que cela se complique. Tout de même, j'aurais dû y me rendre compte qu'il y aurait forcément un imprévu.

Relativement pressé, je descend du taxi, paye rapidement le chauffeur sans un mot de remerciement, et me dirige vers le quai d'embarquement, avant de regarder attentivement la montre ornant mon poignet. 22:30. En prenant en compte le décalage horaire, et si la chance est à mes côtés, je devrais arriver pile à l'heure pour stopper la catastrophe. Sans avoir dormi de la nuit, mais ce n'est qu'un simple détail.

Ma chère sœur, qui ne savait évidemment rien sur ces plants à l'air louche totalement à l'écart des autres, a eu la bonne idée de partir en vadrouille je ne sais où. Pleine de bonnes intentions, elle avait tout de même gentiment demandé au voisin de venir la remplacer à la tâche, et arroser mes cultures (plus ou moins légales, rappelons-le). Oui, au voisin. Le flic. VDM

* * *

**Tiens, Pays-Bas était en vacances aux Seychelles. Ça serait pas un pairing cool, par hasard ? Je crois que je vais rester seule avec mon imagination débordant (et dangereuse).**

**Bon, je crois (non, en fait, c'est sûr) que j'ai épuisé le stock de VDM que je gardais en réserve. Faudrait peut-être que je me remette à en écrire, non ? (si)**

**N'empêche, 33 chapitres, c'est pas rien, bordel !**

**Viens à moi (non, pas Shenron) MOTIVATION ! Oups, je crois que je commence à péter un câble. Je vais m'en aller avant de déblatérer plus de conneries.**

**Comme d'hab', vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, ou bien des requêtes, je les prends toujours ! (ça serait sympa d'encourager Mme. Motivation à me rendre visite, tiens)**

VDM originale, par "Malapris" :

Aujourd'hui, je me retrouve dans l'obligation de revenir rapidement de mes vacances. Pourquoi ? À ma demande, ma grand-mère est venue arroser mes plantes, dont quelques-unes sont illégales. Jusque-là, rien d'extraordinaire, mais étant absente, elle a demandé au voisin d'y aller. Le flic. VDM


	34. Gourmet

**Oh mon dieu, que vois-je à l'horizon ? Un tout nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout chaud, tout juste écrit pour vous ! Alors, on remercie qui ?**

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

**Gourmet **

**Rating : **K

**Personnage(s) : **Francis Bonnefoy (France)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, et la VDM originale à son auteur ainsi qu'au site 'viedemerde. fr'

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je rentre tranquillement d'une journée particulièrement épuisante.

Je m'empresse d'insérer ma clé dans la fente de la serrure de la porte de mon humble appartement. Aussitôt que j'eus poussé la dite-porte, je m'engouffre dans le studio, et dépose ma longue veste, mon foulard de tissu blanc immaculé, ainsi que mon sobre chapeau noir sur le porte manteau qui prend place juste à l'entrée. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans le salon, et déposé au passage ma besace de cuir sur le sofa, je me précipite dans la cuisine. J'ouvre précautionneusement un petit rangement, dissimulé bien à l'abri de la lumière et de l'humidité en contrebas du réfrigérateur.

Avec ce que l'on peut presque appeler de la fascination, j'en sors alors une bouteille de vin rouge, ainsi qu'un verre à pied taillé main dans un joli cristal translucide d'un autre placard. Lentement, tandis que le liquide carmin se déverse en un doux son dans le récipient, je fixe la baie vitrée de mon appartement. Elle donne sur un époustouflant panorama de Paris, qui resplendit encore plus que d'habitude, cette soirée. Le verre en main, je m'approche, et pose ma paume encore libre sur le verre transparent. Je penche alors ma tête en arrière, et laisse couler le précieux liquide directement dans ma gorge. Une agréable chaleur se diffuse dans l'intégralité de ma glotte. Ce verre, je le bois avec plaisir suite à ma réussite. Je l'attends depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Après ce petit écart à mes habitudes, cette petite célébration improvisée seul, je me change rapidement, et m'installe bien calé entre mes douillettes couvertures. Ma chambre n'est éclairée que par une petite lampe diffusant une lumière tamisée. Je prends alors la décision de faire un petit tour sur mon tout nouveau site web. La luminosité de mon ordinateur portable me fait plisser légèrement les yeux, le temps qu'ils s'habituent à cette nouvelle source de lumière.

Tiens… Un commentaire attire mon attention. Intrigué, je clique dessus pour pouvoir le visualiser en entier.

_"Note personnelle : 0,1 sur 5 points._

_Avis : À première vue, un petit restaurant sympa avec beaucoup de charme. Malheureusement, dès que l'on y pénètre, la fumée de cigarette est plus que présente dans l'air ambiant, et le personnel n'y est pas le moins du monde accueillant. La décoration est grandement superficielle et sans réel goût. Ensuite, une carte beaucoup trop classique pour les besoins des clients actuels. À revoir d'urgence. Le rapport qualité-prix y est exécrable, et les menus sans intérêt, si ce n'est de nous faire payer plus pour moins de nourriture au final. Enfin, une cuisson absolument pas maîtrisée, des assaisonnements fades et une hygiène de cuisine alarmante. _

_Un restaurant que je ne recommanderais à personne."_

Je soupire de lassitude et d'incompréhension. Sachant que je n'ouvre que dans une semaine, ça promet. VDM

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

**Au fait, z'avez pas quelques requêtes, par hasard ? (/!\ Attention, auteur qui s'ennuie)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui favorites, suivent ou reviewent ce recueil, ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs en général !**

**Bonne journée~**

VDM originale, par "Bad" :

Aujourd'hui, sur la page officielle de mon restaurant, j'ai reçu une virulente critique lourdement argumentée me reprochant des plats trop classiques et une cuisson affreuse. Sachant que je n'ouvre que dans une semaine, ça promet. VDM


	35. L'alcool ? Plus jamais

**Bonjour, bon après-midi, ou bien bonsoir, tout dépend de vous ! o/**

**Comme d'habitude, je suis au rendez-vous pour un nouveau chapitre, d'autant plus que c'est une…. *roulement de tambour*…. requête ! Ahhhh, ça m'avait manqué… **

**Donc, j'en étais à 'requête'. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est une demande de '0re-sama' (c'est le pseudo, hein, je ne parle pas de moi-même… Quoi ? Allez me prendre pour cette blague nulle ? Je ferais mieux d'y penser…), qui m'a directement envoyé une VDM à mettre en scène dans le monde d'Hetalia. Comme d'habitude, je vous mets cette VDM à la fin, pour ne pas gâcher la chute. **

**(au fait, c'est un Hetalia Gakuen)**

_**Réponse à la review de 'Un Néerlandais' :**_

**Je suis désolée de cette incohérence, merci de l'avoir relevée ! C'est vrai que je n'avais vraiment pas prêté attention à ce détail (qui m'étais complètement sorti de la tête, j'avoue) **

**Sinon, tant que je sais que quelqu'un lit les (grosses) conneries que j'écris, ça me va o**

* * *

**L'alcool ? Plus jamais**

**Rating : **K+

**Personnage(s) : **Kaoru Wang (Hong Kong), mentions de Yao Wang (Chine), de Kiku Honda (Japon), de Im Yong Soo (Corée du Sud), de Feliks Lukasiewicz (Pologne), et d'Alfred F. Jones (Amérique)

_Oui, niveau personnage, ça fait plutôt beaucoup. Mais concentrez-vous juste sur le fait que Kaoru soit le narrateur, c'est le principal !_

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient à Himaruya-sama, et la VDM originale à son auteur ainsi qu'au site 'viedemerde. fr'

* * *

Aujourd'hui… bah c'est comme tous autres les jours, quoi… Je me lève comme un zombie, je me prépare, je pars au lycée en vitesse, puis je cours comme un con pour attraper le bus parce que mon frère n'est pas foutu de m'emmener en voiture. Eh oui, c'est dur la vie d'un lycéen. Surtout lorsque vous prenez votre petit-déjeuner, qu'une quelconque personne dont vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de l'identité, enfin si, c'est sûrement un énième cousin, mais vous avez la flemme de réfléchir (j'vous jure, les familles asiatiques, c'est galère…) vient vous assaillir de questions, et que sa voix résonne dans votre tête comme pas possible. Ahem.

Je viens de dire que ce matin était, genre, habituel, mais en y réfléchissant bien, pas vraiment… Pour une raison : la **gueule de bois**.

Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me reprocher, 'ce n'est pas bien de boire lorsqu'on est encore mineur', ou encore 'c'est dangereux de trop se laisser aller sur la boisson'. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cousin Kiku m'a déjà assez sermonné comme ça, alors je me passerais bien de vos commentaires. Et puis, c'était, genre, qu'une petite soirée entre lycéens, rien de bien méchant. La preuve, je suis toujours en vie. Par contre, je ne me souviens plus trop de comment je suis rentré à la maison hier soir, mais ce n'est pas bien grave.

Revenons à nos moutons. Comme je le disais, la 'quelconque personne' venue me faire chier dès le matin, c'était Yong Soo. Oui, je savais pertinemment qui il était (comment l'oublier, il est tellement bruyant…), mais ça m'amuse d'ignorer ce coréen. Vu les paroles que j'arrive à saisir, il me parle, genre, principalement de jeux vidéos, de la conclusion de SLG, du nouveau chat trop 'kawaii' d'Héraclès (?), et de la soirée d'hier. J'écoute vaguement son blabatage d'une oreille distraite, et saisis au passage une tranche de pain que je tartine de Nutella avec fascination. L'alcool ? Plus jamais. À chaque bruit, aussi insignifiant soit-il, atteignant mon tympan, j'ai, genre, l'impression que mon cerveau est sur le point d'exploser. Tout en mastiquant ma tartine, à mes yeux un peu trop croquante pour mon mal de tête, je jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale. _07 : 45_.

Et merde… Pressé, je manque de m'étouffer avec le reste de mon pain grillé, puis me lève brutalement avant d'attraper à la volée mon sac et de me diriger vers la porte. Derrière moi, ce crétin de Yong Soo se fout allègrement de ma gueule, lui qui commence une heure plus tard que moi. Je suis alors stoppé dans mon élan par un bruyant raclement de gorge.

"Eh, Kaoru, oublie pas le brossage de dents, aru~"

Saleté d'_aniki_. À contrecœur, j'expédie en vitesse cette étape, et suis enfin autorisé à sortir de la maison. Au moins, j'aurais l'haleine fraîche.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai encore été obligé de me fatiguer dès le matin pour attraper mon bus, et en plus, je n'ai pas réussi à m'asseoir à ma place habituelle. Décidément, la journée commence bien. Et ce mal de tête qui ne veut plus me quitter… Je crois que je vais devenir dingue…

La tête appuyée contre la vitre froide, je m'autorise quelques minutes de répit. Après tout, la soirée d'hier a été particulièrement épuisante. Bien que je ne me souvienne, genre, plus trop de ce qui s'est passé… Après que Feliks se soit ramené avec plusieurs bouteilles de vodka, tout est flou dans mon esprit. Bon, j'ai pas trop envie de me prendre la tête avec ces histoires, le mieux reste encore de ne plus y penser.

D'ailleurs, le bus arrive déjà à destination. Vu les différents attroupements d'élèves devant la grille, je ne suis pas trop en retard. Ça aurait été le comble…

Arrivé à hauteur de mon groupe d'amis, j'arrive difficilement à saisir qu'ils sont en train de regarder une vidéo. Avec le bruit incessant de ces bavardages des élèves, j'ai l'impression que la plupart parlent juste devant mon oreille tellement tout résonne dans ma tête.

"_Unnn, deuuuux, trooois, pieeerre-feeeuille-ciseeeaux !_"

Évidemment que non, mes camarades et moi ne jouons plus à ce jeu débile au lycée, il me semble plutôt que ce douloureux son provienne de la vidéo. Vu le nombre de personnes attroupées autour du petit écran, ça a l'air plutôt intéressant… Je ferais mieux d'aller jeter un œil.

"_Ehhhh, tricheuuuuur… Pourquoi tu fais, genre, toujours la même chose que moi ?! Genre, tu joues au plus malin, heeeeein… Je vais, genre, trop me venger à la prochaine manche, bâtaaaard… __Uuuun, deuuuux, __trooooois, pieeeerrre__-_"

Oh, alors le gars qui parle sur l'enregistrement est complètement défoncé. Ça explique, tout. Surtout pourquoi il joue à pierre-feuille-ciseaux devant un miroir et insulte de tous les noms son reflet. Qu'il est con… Dommage que la qualité ne soit pas très bonne, j'aurais au moins pu distinguer son visage. À moins que ce soit mon mal de tête qui floute complètement ma vision.

Remarquant ma présence derrière lui, Alfred se tourne vers moi. Dès qu'il m'aperçoit, il éclate d'un rire lui donnant un air, genre, très perché.

"HAHAHAHA~ Yo, mec ! Kaoru, cette vidéo tourne dans tout le lycée, tu te rends compte ? Bientôt, tu seras une vraie star, peut-être même une héros !"

Aïe… La voix criarde de l'américain me violente les tympans…

…Attendez… '_J__E_', serais une vraie star ?! J'ai peur de comprendre…

"N'empêche c'était hilarant, _dude_, de te voir comme ça, hier soir ! J'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais de lâcher autant sur la boisson ! On était tellement morts de rire, quand on te filmais, t'aurais trop dû être là pour voir ça ! Ah mais non, c'était pas possible, vu que tu étais trop occupé avec ton miroir ! HAHAHAHA~ Énorme, j'te dis !"

Oh, _fuck… _VDM

* * *

**Oh, je suis fière de moi, c'est plus long que d'habitude ! **

**Aussi, pour la 'mise en scène', si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, je n'ai pas forcément voulu partir sur le cliché du Iggy complètement bourré. Du coup, j'ai reporté mon choix sur Kaoru ! (et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mon personnage préféré…. non, absolument pas…)**

**Plus sérieusement, j'adore écrire de son point de vue, surtout pour un 'Hetalia Gakuen'. **

**Encore une fois, merci à '0re-sama' (je peux refaire ma petite blague ?) pour sa requête, et n'hésitez pas à faire de même ! **

**À la prochaine~**

VDM originale, par 'abstinence' :

"Aujourd'hui, une vidéo de moi tourne dans tout le lycée. On m'y voit, lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, jouer à pierre-feuille-ciseaux en face d'un miroir et accuser mon reflet de tricherie. VDM"


	36. Fusosososo

**Bonjour~**

**Aujourd'hui, une autre requête de 0re-sama ! **

**Je suis partie sur un pairing plus classique, le Spamano (eh oui, c'est toujours sympa que les personnages soient pas trop wtf)**

**Bref, je vous laisse avec le chapitre du jour !**

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

_**Fusosososo~ **_

_(non ce titre n'a pas trop de rapport avec la VDM, juste qu'il me plaisait bien)_

**Rating : **K+

**Personnage(s) : **Espagne (Antonio Hernandez Carriedo), Italie du Sud (Lovino Vargas)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, et la VDM originale à son auteur, ainsi qu'au site 'viedemerde. fr'

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux. Et oui, après plusieurs mois de négociations acharnées, j'ai enfin réussi à convaincre mon petit Lovi de partir en week-end à Rome, juste nous deux. Croyez-le ou non, ça n'a vraiment pas été facile. Plusieurs fois même, j'ai du éviter de justesse une attaque de tomates pourries, ou bien tout simplement quelques coups de poings par-ci par-là, mais rien de bien méchant. Enfin, je suppose… Ce n'est pas parce que Lovi dors maintenant avec une mitraillette à ses côtés que je devrais me méfier ! ("_Ahahaha~ __¡Qué lindo, Lovi !_")

Puis, j'ai passé quelques semaines à peaufiner tout le plan, des meilleures places d'avions, jusqu'aux plus confortables chambres d'hôtel, en passant par les meilleurs restaurants du coin. Voilà, tout était prêt, il ne me restait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à la fameuse date, et à convaincre mon petit italien qu'il n'y a pas de tortues à Rome. C'est encombrant, ces bêtes-là !

_J-5_

Bon, l'histoire des tortues, c'est réglé. Par contre, je suis actuellement coincé au fond d'un piège que Lovi avait creusé pour se défendre face à mon arrivée, quelques semaines auparavant. Au fond de mon trou, je côtoie des personnes… tout à fait spéciales ! Les… moustiques…

_Fusosososososo~ _

Oh, apparemment je suis mal, ils sont immunisés contre mes charmes magiques…

Il ne me reste plus qu'à prier pour que je ne sois pas appétissant à leur yeux.

_J-4_

Les moustiques m'ont eu. Bien avant que mon petit italien à moi me retrouve, d'ailleurs.

Aïe, ça gratte.

Et apparemment, ça sera encore pire à Rome. Mais bon, quelques sales bêtes qui piquent ne nous empêcherons pas de passer notre week-end en amoureux, n'est-ce pas Lovi ?

Aïe, ça fait mal, cette fois-ci.

_J-3_

Ça y est, il commence à stresser. Ce n'est pas encore très visible, mais je suis persuadé qu'au fond de lui, c'est 'alerte rouge'. Déjà, ce matin, il a explosé sa tomate au lieu de la cueillir bien délicatement, comme le veux la tradition. (Ô, blasphème !)

Comme quoi, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas….

_J-2_

Ça y est, je commence à stresser. Bon, la tomate a été épargnée, mais elle l'a été de justesse ! Est-ce que j'ai vraiment fait les bon choix, en prenant une chambre à lit double ? Si ça se trouve, je vais encore devoir dormir sur le canapé, ou encore pire, par terre.

Bon, relativisons. Tout va bien se passer. C'est seulement pour deux jours, et en plus, rien ne pourrait arriver entre maintenant et le voyage, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, tout va bien se passer, il suffit de s'en convaincre.

_J-1_

Je crois que j'ai désormais atteins un niveau de stress supérieur au niveau de jus de tomate dans le sang de Lovi. Important, très important même, ce niveau de stress, donc. Je passe ma journée à me ronger les ongles, assis sur mon lit, me demandant si tout va bien se passer. Puis me réconfortant tant bien que mal en me disant qu'il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'il y ait un problème. Puis retombant dans le stress à cause d'une variable quelconque. Le cercle vicieux…

Pour une fois, j'aimerais bien avoir une copie de moi-même qui pourrait me faire des charmes magiques. Parce que, j'ai testé, ça ne marche pas lorsque je me le fais tout seul. En fait, ça ne marche pas tout court, mais je suis quand même persuadé que si.

_Jour J_

ÇA Y EST. Enfin, nous partons aujourd'hui, nos bagages en main, et toujours vivants, par dessus le marché~ Même Romano a oublié de râler, ce matin.

… Tiens, qui peut bien m'appeler alors que je m'apprête à partir en week-end ?

…

…

…

Oh…

…

… Je vois…

…

…

… Très bien…

…

Bon, je sens que Lovi ne va pas être content, mais alors là, pas du tout. Comment lui dire… Comment lui dire que l'aéroport dans lequel nous étions censés atterrir a brûlé dans la matinée… ? Oh, je crois que je vais encore me faire taper dessus… VDM

* * *

**Attendez, ce n'est pas fini, voilà un petit bonus, aussi appelé communément 'instant blague nulle'.**

**Parce que la communauté de VDM a un humour de malade -ou de merde, au choix-. Parce que j'étais totalement morte de rire derrière mon écran. Parce que, c'est tout.**

* * *

"Voilà les gars, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé, maintenant… Pas de chance, hein…

\- _Honhonhon~_ Dommage, j'imagine que tu brûlais d'envie de partir. Vous étiez sûrement tout feu tout flamme.

\- _Kessesese~_… Aah, les feux de l'amour…"

Face aux pitoyables essais d'humour de ses deux amis, Espagne resta sans voix. Malheureusement, c'était reparti pour un tour.

"C'est cramé pour les vacances, vos espoirs sont partis en fumé… Triste pour toi, Tonio~

\- L'_awesome_ week-end à Rome, mais pas aussi _awesome_ que moi, est tombé à l'eau ! Ou au feu, plutôt !

\- Vous deviez être chauds comme la braise après avoir appris cela ! Un peu comme ma…

\- Au contraire, ça les a refroidi, _stupid frog_… Et, _dammit_, arrête avec ces sous-entendus !

\- Heureusement que tous les chemins mènent à Rome, aru !"

Alors maintenant, les autres pays du monde commençaient à s'inviter, hein… Espagne hésitait entre qualifier cela de génie, ou de véritable cauchemar.

"HAHAHAHA ! Et quand un aéro-porc brûle... ça sent le cochon grillé ?

\- …."

* * *

**Voilà. Vous comprenez maintenant mon niveau d'hilarité lorsque j'ai lu les différents commentaires. Alors, j'ai voulu vous faire partager ces blagues nulles. Oui, vous avez le droit de me détester pour avoir flagellé votre cerveau. (Ne m'en voulez pas trop quand même, au moment où j'écris ces lignes, il est cinq heures du matin, la fatigue me fait écrire des conneries. J'ai bien le droit de me défouler comme je peux, non mais !)**

**Sinon, des requêtes à me faire passer ? J'écoute !**

**Merci à tous de lire ce recueil, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir !**

**Pour vous servir, votre dévouée,**

**Fumei o/**

VDM originale, par 'LaLoose' :

Aujourd'hui, je m'apprête à prendre l'avion pour Rome pour y passer un week-end en amoureux longuement préparé. L'aéroport de destination a brûlé dans la matinée. VDM


	37. STF, Sans Titre Fixe

**Salut bande de gens !**

**Comment va la vie ? Meh, je sais très bien que vous ne pouvez pas me répondre.**

**Hormis le fait qu'il pleuve des cordes, on peut dire que ça va. **

**Au fait (passez ce paragraphe si vous ne voulez pas m'entendre faire un peu de blabla inutile), je suis récemment allée à l'Expo universelle. Et, comment dire… HETALIA EVERYWHERE. Ça résume bien. Surtout lorsque j'ai vu la lingerie exposée dans le pavillon français ("Francis, t'es sûr que t'es vraiment dans le thème de la nourriture du futur ? - Honhonhonhonhon~") **

**Mais bref, passons. Si je vous dis IKEA et sauna, vous vous attendez à quoi ? SuFin, bien entendu. Alors c'est parti. **

* * *

**STF, Sans Titre Fixe**

_(quand on a pas d'inspiration pour le titre, voilà ce que ça donne. Une idée ?)_

**Rating : **K

**Personnage(s) : **Finlande (Tino Väinämöinen), Suède (Berwald Oxenstierna)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia est la propriété de Hidekaz Himaruya, la VDM originale celle du site 'viedemerde. fr' ainsi que de son auteur. Et moi, je suis une patate.

* * *

_Moï ! _Aujourd'hui, et ce sûrement depuis l'avènement d'IKEA, Su-san a pris la fâcheuse habitude de tout ranger dans des boîtes hermétiques. Tout y passe, des babioles les plus inutiles, à la nourriture, en passant par les couverts et les chargeurs des appareils électriques. Alors, c'est évident qu'il est plutôt difficile pour moi de me repérer au milieu de toutes ces boîtes en plastique, mais j'essaie de m'y faire.

C'est ce que je me répète encore et encore, tandis que je le vois continuer à faire son petit classement quotidien. Cette fois-ci, il s'attaque à la cuisine. Une tomate ? Hop, dans la boîte. Un paquet de gâteau ? Il mérite le même sort.

Mastiquant bruyamment mes céréales au petit matin, je le regarde faire, amusé. C'est drôle de voir comme il est concentré pour une simple tâche ménagère. Étrangement, il est beaucoup moins imposant comme ça. Alors qu'il se tourne vers moi, nos regards se croisent quelques instants, juste le temps pour Berwald de rougir légèrement. C'est mignon, ces réactions, elles lui donnent un air bien éloigné de celui de gros dur dont on le qualifie au premier abord. Vraiment, comme ça, il ressemble plus à un gros ours en peluche, c'est amusant.

Maintenant le contact visuel, je continue de mâcher mes céréales. Puis, il fronce légèrement les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Berwald ?

\- Hm, T'no… te vexe p's, mais 'ourquoi t'manges les croquet'es de H'natamago ?"

… Oh… Ça doit bien faire une semaine que je mange ces nouvelles 'céréales', et le pire, c'est qu'elles sont super bonnes… VDM

* * *

**Oh, j'espère que cette VDM vous aura plu. C'est vrai que j'imagine bien Suède tout empaqueter dans des boîtes en plastique. Ça me fait rire (et me rappelle ma mère, aussi~)**

**Si jamais vous avez des requêtes, quelles qu'elles soient, je me ferais un plaisir d'y accéder o/**

**Au fait, un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, favoritent, suivent le recueil, ou simplement le lisent, et bonne journée à vous~**

VDM originale, par 'JimmyBoy' :

Aujourd'hui, ma mère a la fâcheuse manie de tout ranger dans des boîtes hermétiques. Au petit déjeuner, elle me demande : "Pourquoi tu manges les croquettes du chien ? Cela fait une semaine que je mange ces nouvelles 'céréales' et le pire, c'est qu'elle sont super bonnes… VDM


	38. C'est une famille

**Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà !**

**Comme d'habitude, une nouvelle VDM, hein ? Alors aujourd'hui, c'est la FACE Family qui y passe. **

_**Réponse à une review anonyme :**_

_**En fait, je n'ai pas pu visiter toute la partie comprenant l'Allemagne, les États-Unis, le Japon, la Russie, etc, faute de temps (oui, ma vie est triste). Bref, c'est sympa d'avoir un autre point de vue que le mien sur l'Expo universelle~**_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**C'est une famille, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal**

**Rating : **K+

**Personnage(s) : **Alfred F Jones (Amérique), Matthew Williams (Canada), Francis Bonnefoy (France), Arthur Kirkland (Angleterre)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia est la propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya, et la VDM originale celle de son auteur ainsi que du site 'viedemerde. fr'

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je me trouve dans des circonstances assez… comment dire… compliqués. Replaçons cette situation héroïque. Je suis dans le salon, mes deux pères en face de moi. Mon frère, lui, est affalé dans le canapé, plongé dans ses SMS. Jusque-là, rien de spécial.

"Alfred, de quoi tu voulais nous parler ?"

C'est là que les choses se compliquent. Devant moi, se dressent deux masses sombres, et je me dois de les vaincre. Enfin, vaincre, façon de parler, je dois juste leur expliquer quelque chose qu'ils ne semblent pas réaliser. Malheureusement, cette tâche s'annonce ardue, vu leurs personnalités très obstinées. En tant que héros de la maison, je me dois de leur dire, il faut à tout prix que je ne faillisse pas à la tâche. Prenant le temps d'inspirer longuement et de rassembler tout mon courage, je me lance enfin.

"Eh bien… Comment dire… Je sais que vous êtes un couple et tout et tout, mais…"

Wowow. Sourcil épais et levé en vue. Tout compte fait, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû commencer par évoquer leur statut de couple, _daddy _refuse toujours de l'admettre. Bien que cette remarque fasse doucement sourire papa.

"… Mais ?

\- Vos… rapports… intimes…"

Nouvelle réaction de mes parents. Cette fois-ci, papa regarde _daddy_ un grand sourire au bout des lèvres et un air suspect sur le visage, tandis que l'autre rougit comme un con, et bredouille quelques insultes en anglais au passage.

"Oui ?~

\- Je crois que Mattie aussi est du même avis que moi pour dire que…"

Alors que tous les regards convergent vers lui, mon frère nous lance un air de 'je ne m'en mêle pas, réglez ça tous seul'. Le traître.

"… Pour dire que c'est 'peut-être' un tout petit peu trop …. bruyant. Ça serait sympa de… baisser légèrement le son, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…"

Ça y est, la bombe est lancée.

Effet dans 3… 2… 1…

Voilà.

_Daddy _rougit encore plus, et murmure dans sa barbe inexistante des petits 'fils indignes…', ou bien des 'où sont passées les bonne manières…', et papa ricane dans son coin. Étrangement, la réponse ne se fait pas attendre, et c'est ce dernier qui s'en charge.

"Tu sais Alfred, si ton _daddy_ et moi faisions l'amour autant de fois que tu ne te masturbes dans la journée, tu serais sûrement un adolescent traumatisé…~" VDM

* * *

**J'espère que cette petite remarque déplacée de Francis vous aura plu, héhé~**

**Sinon, petite question, le site ne me signale plus aucune vues depuis… dimanche dernier, il me semble (alors que je continue à avoir des reviews) Est-ce que ça fait pareil pour l'un d'entre vous ? M'enfin bref, c'est perturbant, mais pas dramatique.**

**Sinon, des requêtes ? Un ou plusieurs personnage en particulier ? Ou bien un pairing ? Ou une VDM spéciale ? Je vous écoute~**

**À la prochaine ! o/**

VDM originale, par "UnJeuneBienPortant" :

Aujourd'hui, j'essaie d'expliquer à mes parents que leurs rapports intimes plus que bruyants me perturbent quelque peu. Ce à quoi mon père répond : "Si ta mère et moi on faisait l'amour autant de fois que tu ne te masturbes dans la journée, tu serais un adolescent traumatisé." VDM


	39. Russia-chan, sayonara

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Comme d'habitude, je suis au rendez-vous pour une nouvelle VDM~**

**Je comptais poster hier, mais j'avoue que ça m'était totalement sorti de la tête, gomen… **

**M'enfin bref, je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps, hein ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Russia-chan, sayonara… **

**Rating : **K+

**Personnage(s) : **Ukraine (Irina Braginskaya) / Russie (Ivan Braginski), France (Francis Bonnefoy), Espagne (Antonio Hernandez Carriedo), Prusse (Gilbert Beilschmidt)

_(à partir de maintenant, je crois que je vais séparer le 'narrateur', des autres personnages par un slash pour mieux s'y retrouver. Non, ce n'est pas une avancée majeure dans l'histoire de l'humanité, mais je tenais quand même à le préciser)_

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia est la propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya. Quant à elle, la VDM est celle de son auteur, et du site "viedemerde. fr"

* * *

"B-Bonjour… ? Est-ce que quelqu'un dans l'Union Européenne voudrait bien devenir mon ami… ?"

_/BOING/_

Aujourd'hui, je me trouve comme à mon habitude devant le bâtiment où se réunissent les différents pays de l'UE, espérant secrètement que quelqu'un viennent enfin répondre à ma requête. Derrière-moi, Russia-chan m'observe du coin de l'œil. Il me semble qu'il essaye de rassembler des informations à propos de ses sœurs, ou bien quelque chose dans le même goût. Mais bon, pas le temps d'y prêter attention, les diverses nations pour qui je patiente depuis au moins une bonne heure se pressent de sortir du bâtiment, épuisées par la réunion du jour. C'est ma chance.

_/BOING/_

_/BOING BOING/_

_/BOING BOING BOING/_

Pressé, je cours jusqu'à eux, ayant aperçu les silhouettes du Bad Touch Trio dans la foule. Après tout, pourquoi pas, ils me semble plutôt ouverts…

"France, Espagne, Prusse ! … Prusse ? Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la réunion de l'Union Européenne… ?"

_/BOING/_

_"__Kesesesesese_~ Je suis tellement awesome qu'on me laisse accompagner West à la réunion pour améliorer le niveau des suggestions par mes remarques intelligentes, et pour subjuguer le plus de nations possibles grâce à quelques unes de mes 89 poses géniales à utiliser pour les relations internationales !"

Antonio assène sur la tête de Gilbert un grand coup de hache. Cela a beau être la face plate, à mon avis, le prussien va avoir une grosse bosse en rentrant chez lui. Mais ça a le mérite de la calmer un petit peu.

"Hahahahaha~ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Gil' ? C'est juste parce que lorsqu'il est absent tu t'amuses à nettoyer les maisons des gens sans leur permission ! **[*]**

\- Héhé, ce n'est qu'un détail, Tonio ! Je suis trop génial pour me contenter de raconter le stricte minimum !

\- Alors, que fais-tu ici toute seule et sans défense, _honhonhonhon_~ ?"

_/BOING/_

"Oh, je voulais juste savoir si vous vouliez bien être mes…"

_/CRAC/_

"Oh non non non, pas encore… Un autre bouton a craqué ! Je devrais le réparer lorsque je serais rentrée, parce que le dernier ne m'a pas l'air très solide…"

Cette déclaration était accompagnée de mes divers gesticulements, d'un nombre incalculable de _/BO__I__NG BO__I__NG BO__I__NG/_, ainsi que de légers _/crac crac crac/, _me rappelant l'état du dernier bouton retenant de justesse le haut de mon chemisier blanc de craquer.

"Bon… Comme je disais, je- … Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Les trois amis échangent alors un regard complice et, les regardant d'un air perplexe, je me contente de hausser légèrement un sourcil. Ils me sourient ensuite d'une façon qui se voulait la plus innocente possible.

"Dis, Irina, est-ce que tu arrives à faire se toucher tes deux omoplates ?

\- Honhonhon~"

… Alors, c'est comme ça, dans l'Union Européenne ? Mon petit Russia-chan, tu ne peux pas savoir comment ta grande sœur te regrette en ce moment…. VDM

* * *

**[*] **Pour ceux ne le savant pas, ceci est une petite référence à 'Cleaning Prussia-san', un petit jeu où l'on peut voir Gilbert gentiment s'amuser à nettoyer les maisons de diverses nations pendant son temps libre.

**J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plus~**

**Héhé, j'ai déjà écrit les deux prochains, il me tarde de les poster.**

**Pourquoi ? Et bien, parce que Hong Kong. Oui, il sera présent dans les quelques chapitres qui suivront, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, ufufu~ En plus, il me semble que Flesh Delirium m'avait demandé d'écrire quelques VDM comportant le personnage de Kaoru. Voilà qui est chose faite !**

**Je ne vais pas plus accaparer votre temps libre que cela, juste pour signaler que, comme toujours, j'accepte avec joie toutes sortes de requêtes, ça me fait même plus que plaisir !**

**Aussi, n'hésitez pas à reviewer afin de me communiquer votre avis, quel qu'il soit.**

**Enfin, je finirais mon blablatage par un grand merci aux différents lecteurs, qu'ils aient déjà reviewé, favorité, suivit ce recueil ou non. Merci beaucoup, z'êtes géniaux !**

**En vous vénérant virtuellement, **

**Fumei o/**

VDM originale, par 'OupsPauline" :

Aujourd'hui, motivés par le bouton du haut de mon chemisier qui menaçait de céder, mes collègues ont réussi à me faire le test du : "Dis, Pauline, est-ce que tu arrives à faire se toucher tes deux omoplates ?" VDM


	40. Fragrant Wedding

**Honhonhonhon~ (ceci était l'onomatopée de la joie)**

**Vous vous souvenez, la dernière fois, lorsque j'ai dit que Hong-Kong serait au rendez-vous ? Eh bien, je m'y tiens. Et avec du Fragrant Kimchi (KoHo, ou Corée x Hong-Kong) en prime ! Oui, c'est mon OTP. Tant que je peux poster du Fragrant Kimchi, je suis contente. D'autant plus que c'est la première fois pour ce recueil. Laissez-moi croupir en paix dans mon bonheur illusoire~**

**Mais bon, avec tout ça, j'en oublie presque les bonnes manières. Comment s'est passée votre rentrée ? (enfin, pour ceux qui sont rentrés en cours ces derniers jours. … Bitch please, ça rime) Mah, on peut dire que ça va, pour ma part.**

**Héhé, c'est parti pour le chapitre du jour o/**

* * *

**Fragrant Wedding**

**Rating : **K+

**Personnage(s) : **Kaoru Wang (Hong-Kong) / Im Yong Soo (Corée du Sud), Arthur Kirkland (Angleterre), Yao Wang (Chine)

**Disclaimer :** Blah blah blah, Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, blah blah blah, VDM originale, au site 'viedemerde. fr' et à son auteur.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est, genre, censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie, je suppose… Enfin, j'me marrie, quoi. Brrrrrrrr… 'mariage', ce mot me fera toujours frissonner….

J'ai ajusté mon nœud papillon, épousseté mon costume, et essayé tant bien que mal d'arranger mes cheveux. Car non, je n'ai pas mis de robe de mariée, comme cet imbécile de Yong Soo avait insisté pour, en permanence, pendant les derniers mois. L'enfer. Et puis, sérieusement, qui voudrait d'un homme efféminé serré au possible dans son corset blanc, et d'un beau rouge pivoine, non pas à cause la gêne, mais parce qu'il ne peut pas respirer correctement les côtes compressées dans ce machin et qu'il a l'impression que les talons aiguille lui transpercent le talon à chaque pas de plus ? Pas moi, en tout cas. Et pas mon futur mari non plus, j'espère.

Donc. J'étais prêt, puant le parfum pour homme et la cire pour les cheveux à plein nez, planté comme un con devant les portes de l'église, attendant que mes deux 'pères' adoptifs veuillent bien ramener leurs petit culs ici. C'est, genre, le mariage de leur fils, bordel, ils peuvent pas se presser un peu ?! En parlant du loup, les voilà…

Pas besoin d'essayer de nettoyer en douce les miettes de brioche à la vapeur sur le coin de ta bouche, Yao, je t'ai déjà grillé… Arrête de parler de la prise d'indépendance de tes fils en pleurnichant, Arthur, ça fait, genre, vraiment pitié. Sérieusement, qui m'a foutu des abrutis pareils sur les bras ? Peu importe, selon la tradition, je suis censé m'en enticher le temps du trajet jusqu'à l'autel. Alors, prenons une grande respiration, et le temps de communiquer un regard blasé et exécré à mes deux pères, et c'est parti.

D'une façon presque solennelle, je pousse les imposantes battants des portes de l'église, et m'avance dans l'allée, bouquet épileptique en main, Yao et Arthur agrippés à mes bras comme des koalas. La grande classe. Au moins, je peux m'estimer heureux d'avoir refusé catégoriquement les talons aiguille et la robe de mariée sur laquelle s'emmêler les pieds, j'aurais eu l'air fin, à me casser allègrement la gueule devant tout ces gens réunis.

Devant l'autel, au bout de cette allée à travers laquelle je me casse le cul depuis tout à l'heure à traîner mes deux vieux, se tient Yong Soo, souriant naïvement comme à son habitude. Je me félicite intérieurement de lui avoir fait abandonner son vieil _hanbok_ pour un smoking gris légèrement plus sobre et adapté à la situation.

À partir de là, je vous passe tout le truc chiant. Le discours du curé, l'échange des alliances, et tout le délire, je vous l'épargne volontiers. Je me suis même mis à somnoler quelques secondes. C'est pour dire comment je me suis éclaté. Mais le coréen souriait comme un con, alors j'ai, genre, préféré ne pas gâcher son bonheur, je suppose…

Maintenant, voilà où on en est. Mes jambes me font mal. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je suis debout devant ce _fucking _autel. Faudrait qu'ils raccourcissent les procédures, bordel…

"Monsieur Wang-Kirkland Kaoru ici présent, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Monsieur Im Yong Soo ici présent, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?"

Attendez… jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ? Oh mon dieu, dans quoi est-ce que je me suis engagé… Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblerait que je doive parler. J'espère que ma voix ne va pas dérailler pile au mauvais moment, ça serait vraiment le comble.

"O-Oui. Je le veux."

Qu'est ce que c'est niaaaaaaais…. J'ai l'impression de jouer la vierge effarouchée, là…

"Monsieur Im Yong Soo ici présent, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Monsieur Wang-Kirkland Kaoru ici présent, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?"

Dépêche-toi, qu'on puisse enfin terminer avec ça et pouvoir enfin copuler tranquillement et en toute légalité dans la limousine sur le chemin du retou-

… Enfin, dépêche-toi de répondre, abruti de coréen !

"… Monsieur Im Yong Soo ?

\- Mm… Eh bien, j'accepte les termes et conditions d'utilisation, da-ze !"

Je crois sérieusement que je viens de faire la pire erreur de ma vie. VDM

* * *

**Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué, d'écrire d'un point de vue sarcastique comme celui de Kaoru… **

**Et puis, intéressez-vous au Fragrant Kimchi. C'est le bien T^T.**

**Pour vous le prouver, et bien graver ce pairing dans votre crâne (oui, vous avez le droit d'appeler ça du formatage de cerveau), la deuxième partie de ces VDM 'spécial KoHo' arrive la prochaine fois~ Eh oui, en ce moment, je me fais plaisir.**

**Un avis ? Un commentaire quelconque ? Une critique ? Une requête ? **

**Direction l'espace reviews o/**

**Et… OH MON DIEU.**

**40 chapitres. **

**40 chapitres ?**

**Wow, déjà ?**

**Demain, ça fera déjà pile 5 mois de publication. Le temps est passé bien vite dit donc~ En faisant un rapide calcul, dont seule moi ai le secret, bien évidemment, on peut se rendre compte que j'ai respecté mon rythme de publication de deux VDMs par semaine, héhé… Et pourtant, c'était pas gagné, vu ma forte tendance à la procrastination (aka, flemmardise). Vous la sentez, la fierté ?**

**Bref, merci à tous de lire toutes les conneries que j'ai bien pu écrire~**

**Fumei**

VDM originale, par un anonyme :

Aujourd'hui, lors de notre mariage, quand le curé a demandé à mon futur mari s'il souhaitait me prendre pour épouse, ce 'geek' a répondu : "J'accepte les termes et les conditions d'utilisation !"


	41. Pour la gloire du Fragrant Kimchi

**Héhé, c'est encore moi o/**

**Aujourd'hui, je vais clore cette semaine autoproclamée du Fragrant Kimchi (il me faut bien une motivation conséquente pour aborder la première semaine de cours, non mais), avec non pas une, mais deux VDMs *clap clap* ! Nah, c'était parce qu'elles étaient plutôt courtes. Et aussi parce que, je ne le répèterais jamais assez, j'adore ce pairing. Et que j'espère de tout cœur vous laver le cervea-… convertir. Oui, il y a pas mal de raisons, en réalité. **

**Je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps, bonne lecture~**

**Réponse à Sayuki-chan :**

Désolée si mes pairings t'ont rendue quelque peu sceptique, c'est vrai que la plupart de ships que j'aime ne sont pas les plus courants (bien sûr, j'apprécie un bon FrUk ou Spamano, mais c'est vrai qu'au niveau des ships, j'aime bien l'originalité/ le gros wtf x))

Pour le IggyChu, son origine est sûrement due aux guerres d'opium, et du coup à la légère tension entre ces deux-là. Aussi, Hong-Kong a été élevé par Chine, puis par Angleterre, il les considère donc comme ses pères. À eux trois (Chine, Angleterre, et HK), ils représentent la Tea Family. Voilà voilà !

Héhé, je suis aussi une fan de Kimchi Burger, mais j'avoue avoir une préférence pour le Fragrant Kimchi~ (en tant que grande adepte de Kaoru)

M'enfin bref, merci à toi pour ta review, et, comme tu le dis si bien, longue vie à Hetalia o/

* * *

**Pour la gloire du Fragrant Kimchi**

**Rating : **K, rien de bien méchant

**Personnage(s) : **Im Yong Soo (Corée du Sud), Kaoru Wang (Hong-Kong)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, et la VDM originale au site 'viedemerde. fr', ainsi qu'à son auteur.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je m'apprête enfin à rejoindre ma moitié dans mon lit, après une journée très chargée, bien qu'épanouissante, passée à glander devant l'écran de mon ordinateur et à manger des paquets de chips et des bonbons au lait concentré. Ricanant doucement sans raison comme j'y suis habitué, je secoue mes cheveux encore humides. Hé, j'ai beau passer ma journée sur l'ordi, je prends quand même une douche de temps en temps, da-ze ! Vu la façon dont Kaoru me fusille du regard, il n'apprécie pas vraiment le fait de se casser le cul au boulot pendant que je squatte gentiment la totalité du débit internet. Mais bon, on vit ensemble, alors il va bien falloir s'habituer, da-ze !

Alors que je me glisse torse nu sous la couette, effleurant sans le faire exprès la peau de mon petit-ami, et le faisant frissonner, je l'entends rire doucement. Intrigué, je me rapproche de lui, mais il me fait vaciller en se redressant brusquement, un sourire malicieux affiché sur sa bouille d'ange. Wowow. Lorsqu'il me montre ce visage, ou bien c'est que nous sommes ensemble en train de mettre en place un plan pour embêter aniki, ou bien c'est qu'il a truc derrière la tête. J'élimine d'office la première option. Aniki est encore fourré chez son anglais, aucune chance que Kaoru ait trouvé le moyen de faire chier ses deux parents à distance. Quoique, il en est bien capable. Mon hongkongais me lance un regard plein de malice, ou bien de sadisme, au choix, et se met à chantonner sur l'air de Spider Cochon d'un ton saracastique, ne me quittant pas des yeux, le regard sévère. Comme une petite vengeance camouflée. C'est mignon. (?)

"Cyber Copain, Cyber Copain, il peut geeker dans son coin~. Est-ce qu'il sait cuisiner ? Bien sûr que non, c'est un gros geek. Prends garde, Cyber Copain est là !~" VDM

* * *

_narrateur : Kaoru_

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je profite tranquillement d'un jour de congé, affalé sur le canapé, m'occupant tant bien que mal à lire des magazines. D'un regard furtif, j'observe mon abruti de copain du coin de l'oeil. Il est encoooore occupé avec ses jeux vidéos. Et puis, au lieu de seulement squatter l'ordinateur familial, c'est maintenant la télé qui y passe.

Sérieusement ?

_"Salut les filles, vous voulez savoir si votre copain tient vraiment à vous ? Rien de plus simple, une seule question, et toutes vos interrogations se seront envolées !"_

… Ne me demandez pas quel genre de magazines je suis en train de lire ! Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, c'est, genre, très instructif, ces machins-là. En plus, ça donne des tas de conseils…

Comment ça, toute ma crédibilité est ruinée à vie ? Elle était déjà décédée lorsque j'ai décidé de me mettre en couple avec ce coréen obnubilé par ses écrans, alors, qu'est-ce que j'en ai bien à foutre…

Et puis, ça ne me coûte rien d'essayer, nan ? En fait, j'sais même pas pourquoi je vous demande votre avis… J'fais ce que je veux, après tout !

Et puis merde, j'me lance.

"Yong Soo… ?

\- Mm ?"

Ça commence bien, il ne me jette même pas un regard. Bonjour la convivialité…

"YONG SOO.

\- J't'écoute, da-ze… !

\- Hum… Imaginons que tu sois, genre, obligé de passer le restant de tes jours sur une île déserte. Tu choisirais plutôt de m'emmener moi, ou ta PS4… ?

\- Bonne question… , me répond-il, réfléchissant quelques minutes, ayant même fait pause sur son jeu, … en toute logique, vu qu'il n'y a pas de prise pour brancher ma PS4 sur une île déserte, je choisirais toi, da-ze !" VDM

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Vous avez eu votre dose de Fragrant Kimchi pour la vie~ (mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'en écrire *rire démoniaque*)**

**En espérant que vous continuiiez à lire ce recueil, malgré ce léger spam *rires***

**Merci à tous pour les adorables reviews que vous me laissez, ça me fait teeeeeeeellement plaisir o/**

**Merci à ceux qui favoritent, suivent, ou tout simplement lisent ce recueil apocalyptique.**

**Merci à la terre entière (wowow, il faut que je me calme)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des requêtes, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Fumei~**

VDMs originales :

Par 'krosk':

Aujourd'hui, au moment de rejoindre ma copine dans le lit, elle s'est mise à chanter, sur l'air de Spider Cochon : "Cyber Copain, Cyber Copain, il peut geeker dans son coin. Est-ce qu'il sait cuisiner ? Bien sûr que non, c'est un gros geek. Prends garde, Cyber Copain est là !" VDM

Par 'AudeTrez' :

Aujourd'hui, je demande à mon copain geek s'il choisirait de m'emmener moi ou sa PS4 sur une île déserte. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il me répond : "Il n'y a pas de prise pour brancher ma PS4 sur une île déserte, donc je choisirais toi." VDM


	42. Mein Sohn

**Salut bande de gens !**

**Gomen pour ce retard, j'ai eu une légère panne d'inspiration. **

**For today, un petit Chibi Prusse, por favór ! (oui, ça m'amuse de varier les langues)**

* * *

**Mein Sohn**

**Rating : **K

**Personnage(s) : **Germanie (machin) / Prusse (Gilbert Beilschmidt)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, et la VDM originale à son auteur, ainsi qu'au site 'viedemerde. fr'

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je rentre d'un voyage professionnel à Rome. Globalement, il me semble que cela s'est bien passé. Évidemment, mon hôte n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire la cour à toutes les femmes présentes, ni de me provoquer en duel singulier en plein milieu des jeux du cirque (duel que j'ai assurément remporté haut la main), ni de boire si bien que j'ai dû le raccompagner moi même.

Une seule chose m'a surprise. Combien de gosses il élève, au fait ? Parce que là, on se croirait presque dans une garderie. Après Feliciano et Lovino, ce fut Francis et Antonio. D'où est-ce qu'ils sortent, ceux là… ? Pour en rajouter une couche, ces bambins étaient TRÈS bruyants. Ça piaillait de partout, ça courait dans tous les sens, ça en demandait toujours plus, ça voulait en permanence attirer l'attention, ça ne laissait aucunes minutes de répit. Remarquez, mon propre fils ne fait pas mieux. La dernière fois, il avait prévu d'envahir l'Empire Romain aidé d'une armée de poussins armés de petites armures de carton. Gilbert a beau être très mignon, ce n'est pas ça qui va l'aider à devenir une grande nation un jour…

Ah, tenez, lorsqu'on on parle du loup, le voilà… Il accoure vers moi, souriant à pleines dents, se prenant les pieds dans sa longue tunique. Que peut-il bien avoir derrière la tête… ?

"Vati, vati ! Tu sais quoi ?, s'exclame mon fils tout en s'accrochant à mon pantalon de tissu.

\- Calme-toi, Gilbert… Qu'y a-t-il ?, je souffle d'un ton sérieux.

\- Moi, quand je serai grand, j'veux être comme toi !"

Ne sachant que répondre, je me contente de sourire béatement à cette remarque, légèrement ému. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à être le modèle d'un enfant, après tout ? Et puis, je suis son père, quand même… Gilbert me tire encore une fois le pantalon, attendant visiblement que j'ai terminé de me réjouir avant de se remettre à bavasser joyeusement. Il décide alors de m'expliquer ses paroles en riant aux éclats, visiblement fier de lui :

"Comme ça, j'aurai un fils aussi génial que moi !" VDM

* * *

**Arf, oui, c'est plutôt court… Je m'en excuse u.u**

**Mais Chibi Prusse est vraiment adorable, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Z'auriez pas une petite requête pour me motiver ? Ou simplement une review ? S'il vous plaît ?~**

VDM originale, par 'Inconnu' :

Aujourd'hui, mon fils de cinq ans vient me voir et, les yeux pleins d'admiration, me déclare : "Papa, moi, quand je serai grand, j'veux être comme toi !" Me voyant ému, il m'explique : "Comme ça, j'aurai un fils comme moi !" VDM


	43. Vénérez la Sainte Patate

**Salut les gens o/**

**Juste un petit jour de retard, j'estime que ce n'est pas trop mal, n'est-ce pas ? Eh, j'ai une excuse… La flemme ? Mm… en partie… La fatigue, aussi u.u**

**Mais grâce à la sainte grève des professeurs d'aujourd'hui (deuxième semaine de cours, et déjà, une grève… La France n'en est pas le pays pour rien !), je vais pouvoir me reposer et en profiter pour m'avancer par rapport à ce recueil et à mes autres machins et truc en cours d'écriture *joie extrême***

**En plus, cette fois-ci, les Nyos entrent en scène~**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Vénérez la Sainte Patate**

_(ceci est effectivement une référence plus qu'évidente à 'What the Cut')_

**Rating : **K

**Personnage(s) : **Marguerite (Meg) Williams (Nyo Canada) / Julchen Beilschmidt (Nyo Prusse), Carmen Hernandez Carriedo (Nyo Espagne), Françoise Bonnefoy (Nyo France)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient à Himaruya-sama, et je ne suis qu'une petite patate (que dis-je, un navet) comparé à son talent

La VDM originale appartient à son auteur, ainsi qu'au site 'viedemerde. fr'

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je bosse. Oh, rien de bien difficile, juste un petit boulot d'été histoire de financer mes études. En revanche, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le travail le plus… charismatique au monde. Oui, je trie des pommes de terres… Depuis quelques semaines déjà. L'ambiance est plutôt détendue, ça papote de-ci de-là, ça rigole doucement, essayant de ne pas se faire repérer par nos patrons, ça joue comme des gamins essayant de déstresser, et j'en passe. Enfin, c'est vrai que je n'y participe pas trop, car je suis légèrement timide avec les inconnus, mais c'est agréable, de travailler dans de bonnes conditions…

Replaçant une mèche de fin cheveux blonds derrière mon oreille, je continue ma tâche, concentrée. Il suffit simplement de les peser, et d'en vérifier l'aspect pour déterminer si la pomme de terre est apte ou non à être emballée puis consommée. Ce n'est pas très dur, à mon humble avis. Enfin, c'est censé ne pas l'être… Effectivement, lorsque mes collègues décident de se chamailler juste à côté de moi, c'est tout de suite compliqué. Certaines personnes les regardent d'un œil exaspéré, et d'autres, au contraire, prennent part à la querelle. Et puis il y a moi, qui n'en pense rien de spécial, se contentant de faire son travail et tentant de se concentrer malgré tout le boucan ambiant.

"CARMEN, ENFOIRÉE, C'EST TOI QUI M'AS JETÉ CETTE PATATE ?! RESPECTE-LA UN PEU !, s'époumone une des jeunes filles les plus perturbatrices, les mains sur les hanches, et la joue encore rouge de la pomme de terre qu'elle venait de se recevoir en pleine face.

\- Fusosososo~~ Calme-toi un peu, Jul', ce n'est qu'une patate !, réplique en rigolant à pleines dents son amie, évitant agilement les rafales de pommes de terres qui pleuvaient sur elles.

\- QU'UNE patate ?! Tu les remercieras, lorsque tu n'auras pas assez d'argent pour acheter autre chose de comestible !", s'écrie la dénommée Julchen, bombardant toujours son amie (espagnole, vu son accent… ?) de tubercules.

Une femme s'approche d'elles dignement, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

Oh, vu comment c'est parti, elle va sûrement les stopper…

Oh … q-qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?!

La nouvelle arrivée se saisit elle aussi d'une patat- pomme de terre, se tourne lentement vers Julchen, occupée, bouche grande ouverte, à vociférer des insultes envers Carmen, et des bénédictions envers le dieu des tubercules, j'ai nommé la Sainte Patate, et lui enfonce machinalement dans la bouche.

"Fr''ço'se, scheiße... a''ête !"

S'étouffant presque, l'albinos (avec ces cheveux argentés et ces yeux rouges, on ne peut pas se tromper) recrache avec difficulté la pomme de terre sur le sol, et fixe d'un regard carnassier la jeune française.

"Oh, toi... Tu vas me le payer..., murmure-t-elle, avant de la faire tomber au sol, et de la rouer de coups de patate sur le visage, TOUT LE MONDE SUR FRANÇOISE, ELLE EST À TERRE !"

Aussitôt, la plupart de mes collègues en charge du tri des pommes de terres se lèvent comme un seul homme, et commencent à s'envoyer violemment des tubercules à la figure, ne se préoccupant pas des conséquences. La bataille est... comment dire... acharnée ? Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une bataille...

D'un seul coup, Julchen se tourne vers moi, jeune fille chétive, et me détaille d'un air malicieux. Presque immédiatement, la femme se saisit d'une énorme pomme de terre, bien plus grosse que la normale, et explose d'un rire démoniaque.

"Kesesesese~ Eh, Meg ! Réflexe !

\- Hein… ? …. Euh c'est à dire que… "

C'était mes dernières paroles, avant de constater le fameux tubercule un peu trop près de mon visage, et de tomber à terre. Ensuite, plus rien. Le noir, le néant. Et tout cela à cause d'une patate.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, l'odeur de désinfectant, mélangée à celle des médicaments me pique le nez. Mes yeux papillonnent quelques secondes, le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité de la lampe électrique penchée sur mon visage, et d'assimiler quelques informations à propos de ma situation. Là où je suis, c'est… l'hôpital, non ? Et… oh mon dieu, mon visage me fait atrocement mal.

Alors que je suis encore légèrement sonnée, je me relève et m'adosse à un coussin, sachant pertinemment que ma sœur ne va pas tarder à débarquer dans la chambre. Tiens, il y a quelque chose de dur, sous ce coussin….

Oh, une patate.

Gravée de ce quelques mots : "Désolée".

Charmant… VDM

* * *

_L'auteur tient à préciser qu'aucune pomme de terre n'a été blessée durant toute la durée de l'écriture de cette VDM._

* * *

**Vous venez de lire l'épique (ahem) récit d'une bataille de patates… Oh mon dieu, qu'avais-je fumé, avant d'écrire ça… ?**

**Étrangement, pour une VDM, la fin est plutôt mignonne (mon esprit pervers s'imagine un peu de Nyo PruCan, héhé~)**

**Tiens, je devrais écrire plus de VDMs impliquant les Nyos, c'est vraiment amusant ! **

**Un avis ? Une requête ? Un truc ultra important à me faire savoir ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review~ (ou un MP, dans le cas échéant)**

**À la prochaine fois o/**

VDM originale, par 'Viedepatate' :

En boulot d'été, je trie des patates. Pendant le travail, une fille a attrapé une énorme pomme de terre, a lancé un rire diabolique et me l'a jetée en pleine tête. Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital avec une petite patate sur laquelle il était gravée "Désolée". VDM


	44. Aïe

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me voilà pour le chapitre du jour ! À vrai dire, je crois que je vais adopter la fréquence d'un chapitre par semaine, au lieu des deux initialement prévus. Désolée… En plus, dites-moi si je me trompe, mais j'ai l'impression que ce recueil s'essouffle peu à peu. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais arrêter de publier, bien au contraire o/**

* * *

**Aïe**

**Rating : **K+

**Personnage(s) : **Angleterre (Arthur Kirkland), Sealand (Peter Kirkland)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, et la VDM originale à son auteur, ainsi qu'au site 'viedemerde. fr'

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai chaud. Très chaud. Si chaud que j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Si seulement ce n'était que ça… Non, évidemment, il faut que ma gorge me fasse souffrir le martyr par dessus le marché. Cela doit faire quelques jours déjà que je suis dans cette état, par ailleurs. Foutues saisons qui n'arrêtent pas de varier…

Le corps parcouru de frissons, je m'installe sur le ventre, bien au chaud sous une épaisse couverture aux motifs de l'Angleterre (après tout, pourquoi prendre la peine de tout décorer aux couleurs d'un autre drapeau, lorsqu'on a déjà le sien). Il faut dire que je n'ai pas tellement le loisir de bouger à ma guise car… car… enfin, vous voyez, j'ai, comme qui dirait, le besoin de mesurer ma température. Alors, j'utilise le plus évident des instruments pour cette tâche, un thermomètre. Et, je suppose que je n'ai pas à vous faire un schéma… Bien évidemment, la couverture dissimule le tout (encore heureux…)

Perdu dans mes noires pensées envers tout ce qui m'entoure, peu importe le fait que le mobilier de ma maison dans lequel je me suis pris les pieds n'ait aucun rapport de près ou de loin avec ma maladie, je ne prête pas attention aux joyeux bavardages que je peux distinguer de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée.

Subitement, ladite porte s'ouvre grand, dévoilant un petit garçon trépignant d'impatiente, au vu de ses cris de joie. Évidemment, je n'ai même pas à tourner la tête pour deviner de qui il s'agit. Sealand… Et particulièrement de bonne humeur, par ailleurs.

"Arthur, desu yo ! J'ai entendu dire que tu étais malade ! Tu as l'honneur de recevoir la visite du grand, majestueux, Sealand-kun !"

La voix criarde du jeune garçon me tapant sur les nerfs, et accentuant mon mal de tête déjà insupportable à l'origine, je décide de réfugier mon visage transpirant, rougit par la fièvre, sous la couverture, agacé.

"Moooh, fais pas ta mauvaise tête… Je suis venu exprès pour te voir, desu yo !"

J'entends alors des pas se rapprocher de moi. De plus en plus vite. Apparemment, ce gamin intenable a décidé de me sauter dessus. Jusque là, tout va bien, n'est-ce pas.. ? Puis, vient le moment où il atterrit lourdement sur mon corps, et..

"BLOODY HELL !"

(_évidemment, cette phrase ayant été prononcée par une personne ayant une extinction de voix, c'est, __en fait,__ plus un murmure donnant l'impression qu'il est sur le point de s'étouffer qu'autre chose. N__éanmoins, par soucis de cohérence, elle a ici été rapportée en majuscules)_

Bien évidemment, le thermomètre était toujours là. J'ai mal. VDM

* * *

**Voilà voilà. **

**Eh bien, j'espère que ce chapitre (assez court, il me semble), vous aura plu !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une quelconque requête, j'accepterai de bon cœur~**

**À la semaine prochaine, donc o/**

**Fumei**

VDM originale, par 'deep impact' :

Aujourd'hui, alors que j'était allongé sur le ventre, malade, avec le thermomètre dans les fesses et une couverture pour cacher le tout, mon petit frère est entré dans la pièce et, fou de joie de me voir, a couru et m'a sauté dessus. Le thermomètre était toujours là.


	45. Méfiez-vous des passants

**Bonjour o/**

**Avouez qu'elle vous avait manqué, cette petite VDM désormais hebdomadaire~ (Non ? Autant pour moi… *va se cacher*)**

**Ahem. En ce magnifique mercredi de septembre, voici une requête, messieurs dames !**

**Comme d'habitude, je vous met la VDM ayant fait l'objet de cette requête à la fin du chapitre, histoire de ne pas gâcher le semblant de suspense que j'essaie tant bien que mal d'instaurer (la chute, pour faire simple).**

**Mm… Bonne lecture ?**

* * *

**Méfiez-vous des passants**

**Rating : **K+

**Personnage(s) : **Françoise Bonnefoy (Nyo France)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia est la propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya, et la VDM originale celle de son auteur ainsi que du site 'viedemerde. fr'

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je me prélasse paresseusement dans mon lit, profitant de quelques minutes de repos bien méritées. Paisiblement, je m'étire, laissant échapper un soupir d'aise, et passe ma main dans mes fins cheveux blonds, encore emmêlés suite à l'intense nuit de sommeil que je viens d'expérimenter. Il me suffit de quelques secondes à tâter ma table de nuit, pour poser la main sur mon réveil, et l'activer afin de vérifier l'heure. Mes yeux papillonnent, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière du jour, et je constate en soupirant qu'il est bientôt dix heures du matin. J'aurais pu me lever aux aurores, autant que j'aurais pu continuer à roupiller paisiblement jusqu'au début de l'après-midi. Mais, voyez-vous, étant une jeune femme occupée, il me semble évident que ce créneau horaire est parfait pour expérimenter un mode de vie sain.

Alors, luttant contre mon envie de rester dans les bras de Morphée ainsi que de ma couette chérie, je me relève, frottant mes yeux encore endormis. Nous sommes dimanche. Par définition, le jour où l'on ne fait rien, excepté peut-être paresser sur son canapé. Autant dire que ma journée ne s'annonce pas très chargée. Quelques rayons de soleil filtrent à travers les volets entrouverts de ma fenêtre, me laissant présager un ciel joliment ensoleillé Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Paris est lui aussi somnolant, en ce jour sacré qu'est le dimanche. Alors, dans les ruelles, aucun bruit ne vient déranger au calme ambiant, laissant les résidents souffler de leur semaine stressante. Mon regard vagabonde à travers la pièce, se posant sur les murs joliment ornés de cadres photos, détaillant les petits bibelots sans réels intérêts gentiment offerts par mes amis, épousant du regard l'atmosphère feutrée, et constatant malheureusement la pile de vêtements posés au pied du lit, venant quelque peu gâcher l'harmonie de mon humble chambre.

Néanmoins, je n'y prête pas attention, trop guillerette pour penser aux tâches ménagères qui m'attendent, surtout depuis que Julchen et Carmen ont décidé de me rendre visite le temps d'une soirée, un samedi soir. C'est-à-dire, tout juste hier. Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état de mon appartement, en réalité. Lentement, je me lève du lit, me redressant tant bien que mal sur mes jambes, et me dirige d'un pas chancelant vers la fenêtre que j'ouvre grand, laissant la lumière rosée s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Les yeux mis-clos, je hume longuement l'air matinal, frissonnant quelque peu face à la température plutôt fraîche pour ce mois de septembre. Puis, quelques rayons de soleil viennent réchauffer mon visage pâle, étiré d'un léger sourire.

Malheureusement, comme aucun moment de répit, aussi court et futile soit-il, n'est éternel, une brusque rafale de vent me fait subitement frissonner et claquer des dents, agitant les pans de rideau que je viens à peine d'écarter. Uniquement cela ? Évidemment que non, voyons… Évidemment que non… Elle vient de même ébranler l'intérieur parfaitement ordonné de ma chambre, soulevant au passage l'immense pile de vêtements en tout genres reposant en boule un peu plus bas, venant faire valser les habits à travers toute la pièce.

Jusque là, rien de spécial, excepté peut-être le fait qu'un objet rouge et non identifié traverse à une vitesse non-négligeable mon champ de vision, et passe à travers la fenêtre encore grande ouverte. Je suis d'un regard somnolent ledit OVNI, encore dans les vapes, avant de réussir à identifier sa nature dans un sursaut d'effroi. Voletant au gré du vent, se trouve ma culotte en dentelle (ou plutôt devrais-je dire, dans un langage plus familier, string sexy d'un rouge charnel), désormais en pleine possession de ses mouvements, libre comme l'air. Je jure à mi-voix, déçue de devoir sacrifier une de mes plus belles pièces à l'intention du caniveau de Paris, persuadée qu'elle serait inutilisable une fois que je l'aurai récupérée.

Bien entendu, le périple de ma petite culotte ne se stoppe pas en si bon chemin, et celle-ci a trouvé refuge dans la gueule d'un imposant berger allemand passant par là, sous mon regard effaré. Puis, en bon chien qu'il est, la brave bête vient machinalement ramener sa toute nouvelle trouvaille à son maître, un grand blond à la silhouette carrée et au traits du visage sérieux, comme figés. Il ne cille en aucun cas, absolument pas surpris que son animal lui ramène de la lingerie féminine, et prend dans sa main ma pièce maîtresse, la détaillant d'un regard sévère. Tranquillement, l'homme caresse la tête de son chien, avant de…. fourrer ma culotte dans sa poche, le plus naturellement au monde. VDM

* * *

…**. **

**Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je viens d'écrire… (nah, c'était drôle à imaginer, en réalité) **

**Pour votre gouverne, le mystérieux inconnu promenant son chien apparaissant à la fin n'est autre que notre allemand préféré, j'ai nommé Ludwig~ …À moins que ce soit Lutz, son 2p… À votre convenance !**

**Merci à 'Miss. Peace' (anciennement 'Paixdel'esprit') pour sa requête, je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire ce chapitre éwè **

**Si jamais quelqu'un a une quelconque requête, n'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas (aux dernières nouvelles)**

**Cordialement votre, (*influence de la lettre de motivation* T.T)**

**Fumei**

VDM originale, par 'Chriswel' :

"Aujourd'hui, j'ai assisté au périple d'un de mes strings : une rafale inattendue l'a fait valser 3 étages plus bas où un homme promenait son chien. La brave bête a aussitôt ramassé ma petite culotte et l'a ramenée à son maître, qui l'a fourrée dans sa poche, naturellement. VDM"


	46. Un seul mot : 'fuyons'

**Salut à tous !**

***rage intérieurement car son ordinateur a planté juste avant d'enregistrer le fichier et qu'elle a dû tout retaper de tête***

**Comme nous sommes mercredi, voilà un tout nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout chaud~ **

**Alors alors… Niveau pairing, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête pour avoir pondu ce machin, mais c'est un 2p! IggyChu (vive les ships originaux \o/)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Un seul mot : 'fuyons'**

**Rating : **K+

**Personnage(s) : **Wang Zao (2p! Chine)/Oliver Kirkland (2p! Angleterre), Allen Jones (2p! Amérique), Matt Williams (2p! Canada)

**Diclaimer : **Hetalia est la propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya, et la VDM originale celle de son auteur ainsi que du site 'viedemerde. fr'

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je m'éveille dans un lit. La question est : lequel?

Et puis, j'ai mal à la tête. Oh, très mal. Pour en rajouter une couche, je ne me souviens plus en détails de la soirée que j'ai passée hier. Il se peut que j'ai fait des conneries. Et bien, si c'est le cas, je n'ai plus qu'à fuir lâchement, sans demander mon reste. Pour un raison que j'ignore, mes yeux demeurent indéniablement clos, confortablement installé dans ce lit, à l'intérieur de cette chambre dont je ne connais visiblement pas l'odeur. Une chose est sûre, je ne suis pas chez moi. Sinon, j'aurais déjà été dérangé dans mon sommeil depuis longtemps par le vacarme infernal de mes abrutis de frères et sœurs. Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas songé à les empoisonner plus tôt, à vrai dire. Idée à garder en mémoire.

Mais pour l'instant, il faut vraiment que je me barre d'ici. Mes yeux papillonnent quelques instants, avant de scruter la chambre dans laquelle je me trouve. C'est... quelque peu… moche. C'est rose, c'est bleu, et puis ça pique les yeux. Partout des dizaines et des dizaines de peluches enchevêtrées, parfaitement assorties aux couleurs épileptiques du papier peint tapissant les murs. Où et dans quoi est-ce que j'ai bien pu me fourrer… Hésitant, je pose mon regard sur la personne entourant mon torse de ses bras. Il est à l'image de sa chambre. Non pas laid, mais… spécial, il faut le reconnaître. Des cheveux blonds aux reflets rosés et particulièrement en bataille encadrent son visage pâle, et un fin sourire puérile étire ses lèvres, comme s'il serrait dans ses bras une grosse peluche. Mais le fait est que, en l'occurrence, je ne suis **pas **une peluche. Et que son amant d'une nuit compte bien s'en aller illico presto, si seulement il n'était pas retenu par cette étreinte un peu trop à mon goût.

Des bruits de pas attirent mon attention. Qui cela peut-il bien être… Un membre de la famille ? Un colocataire ? Un petit-ami furieux ?

"DAADDY ! On a la dalle, grouille-toi !"

La porte s'ouvre dans un fracas difficilement supportable pour mon cerveau encore embrouillé par l'alcool, et deux petites têtes juvéniles apparaissent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Des gamins. Génial. Du même âge, il me semble.. Des jumeaux, peut-être… L'un a des cheveux blonds cendrés, l'autre est châtain. Mais ce qui leur donne définitivement un air de famille, sont leurs yeux. Brillant dans la pénombre d'une lueur rouge aux reflets violacés. Ces yeux, qui me fixent d'un air hargneux. L'homme dont la peau moite est collée à mon torse remue légèrement, dérangé dans son sommeil par les cris de ses fils apparemment mécontents que leur père n'ait pas pensé à préparer leur petit-déjeuner.

"Daddy ! C'qui, lui ?!", s'écrie le blond en me pointant d'un doigt trahissant son énervement.

Des pensées filent à toute vitesse dans mon esprit.

Je ne suis personne.

Juste un homme passant par là, ne cherchant pas à avoir plus de problèmes qu'il n'en possède déjà.

Pourvu que le gars contre moi le comprenne. Lentement, il lève son regard aux reflets cyan, et un sourire malicieux, voir cruel se dessine sur son visage angélique.

"Oh, lui ? Simplement votre nouveau père~~" VDM

* * *

**Une remarque ? Un avis ? Une déclaration d'amour ? Une déclaration de guerre ? Une requête ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review~**

**Je risque de me répéter, mais merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui suivent ce recueil, le favoritent, ou même laisse une review de temps en temps, z'êtes géniaux. **

VDM originale, par 'giraffe' :

"Aujourd'hui, après une nuit arrosée, je me réveille dans le lit d'une inconnue. Arrivent en huralnt deux enfants qui demandent à leur mère qui je suis. Elle leur répond : "Votre nouveau papa." VDM


	47. Vie et mort d'une française

**Ohayo !**

**Aujourd'hui, nouvelle VDM !**

**Une gentille Guest, Kken, a laissé une gentille review, ainsi qu'une gentille requête, alors me voilà pour l'exaucer~**

**Voyez comme tout est adorable, dans ce monde~~**

**Ahem. Je crois que je suis fatiguée. **

**Eh bien, pour le pairing, je vous laisse la surprise, sachez simplement que le personnage principal est Nyo! France, alias Marianne Bonnefoy (décidément, je la met à l'honneur, en ce moment)**

* * *

**Vie et mort d'une française**

**Rating : **K

**Personnage(s) : **Marianne Bonnefoy (Nyo! France) et… surprise~ -pas besoin d'avoir peur, ce n'est pas trop tordu-

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, la VDM originale au site 'viedemerde. fr' ainsi qu'à son auteur.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je me rends à un…. rendez-vous ? Enfin, en quelque sorte. Je dois le retrouver au beau milieu d'un parc, entre deux plate-bandes fleuries aux couleurs du printemps. J'imagine déjà la scène : deux amants, le sourire aux lèvres, s'enlaçant tendrement tandis qu'autour d'eux vagabondent au gré du vent quelques pétales de rose. Cela serait idéal… rien que d'y penser, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et mon sourire s'élargit, tant est que cela soit possible, m'incitant presque à courir pour que nous soyons enfin réunis. Gilbert Beilschimdt, attends-moi, je serai bientôt à tes côtés.

Et voilà que je l'aperçois, le sourire au lèvre, adossé contre un arbre du parc. La douce brise fait voleter ses cheveux argentés, où la lueur du soleil se reflète, les faisant presque étinceler. Puis, ses yeux rouges se posent sur moi quelques instants, et un sourire étire son visage pâle comme de la porcelaine, mais néanmoins plein de vie. Il me fait un signe de la main, mon cœur manque un battement. Non, je ne suis décidément pas le genre de personne à s'extasier ainsi sur le premier venu, mais disons que l'homme me faisant office de 'meilleur ami' me fait littéralement tourner la tête, et cela depuis quelques temps déjà. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je me suis mise sur mon trente-et-un, revêtant une simple robe blanche de dentelle, voletant allégrement au gré du vent, et ayant attaché mes cheveux blonds en un simple chignon orné de broches d'une couleur immaculée.

Enfin, c'est à coup sûr de la faute de Gilbert, si je me pomponne à chaque fois que je vais le voir. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, à mes yeux du moins : je compte me déclarer, il était grand temps. Étrangement, cela me stresse quelque peu. Oui, je suis nerveuse, voir totalement en panique, mais j'ai mes raisons : croyez-moi ou non, mais c'est la première fois que je fais le premier pas. Habituellement, je me contente d'attendre que l'on vienne me voir, sans jamais tenter la moindre approche. Mais Gilbert est différent. Tellement exubérant mais si timide en réalité. Je serai prête à parier qu'il n'attend que le moment où je lui révélerai mon amour sans limites pour lui.

D'un pas assuré, je m'approche de l'arbre où il est adossé, ayant pris le luxe de longuement inspirer afin d'expulser ma nervosité au préalable.

"Yo, toi !", s'exclame-t-il tandis que je m'avance, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Trop obnubilée par ma contemplation de son physique plus qu'avantageux, je me contente de lui adresser un signe de la tête.

"Dis-donc, t'es bien sapée, aujourd'hui !"

C'est à ces mots que mon visage prend feu, comme j'y suis si peu habituée.

"A-Ah ? Tu trouves ? Pas spécialement…

\- Mais carrément !"

Gilbert hoche la tête vigoureusement, tant préoccupé par ce petit détail insignifiant.

Puis, voyant mon expression gênée, et mes joues d'un beau rouge pivoine, il fronce les sourcils, un peu lent à la détente.

" 'fin… Ça te va bien, quoi..

\- M-Merci.."

Voilà, le signal que j'attendais. Il baisse le regard, ressentant l'atmosphère étrangement romantique dans l'air. Alors, faisant fi de mes jambes tremblantes, je l'entraîne dans un coin plus calme, à l'abri des regards. Le cadre idyllique : près d'un ruisseau, au beau milieu d'un petit bois éclairé à la lumière des rayons filtrant à travers les feuilles des arbres. Tout est préparé au centimètre, et au mot près. Je n'ai plus qu'à réciter cette tirade apprise sur le bout des doigts, et répétée en boucle durant de nombreuses heures, puis attendre qu'elle fasse effet. Déjà, sans même avoir dit mot, Gilbert me dévisage, affichant une expression indéchiffrable.

Parfait…

Une grande inspiration.

3… 2… 1…

"Gilbert ! J-J'ai quelque chose à te dire…. Alors…. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut dire si facilement, donc je te prie d'être patient, et de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, au moins une fois. De graver ces paroles dans ton esprit, attentivement car je ne le répéterai pas une seconde fois, pour qu'elles n'en ressortent plus, comme figées à jamais. Voilà. Cela fait déjà des jours, voir des mois entiers que je l'ai réalisé, et depuis, je n'en dors plus de la nuit. Par ta faute, Gil'. Tu hantes mon esprit, aussi bien que mon cœur. À-vrai-dire, j-je crois que… je t'aime."

Puis, le temps reste figé, comme suspendu. Il passe, lentement. Jusqu'à ce que Gilbert articule doucement quelques mots.

"Franny, je… je sais pas quoi dire. Honnêtement, tu es la personne idéale, peut-être presque aussi _awesome _que moi. Autant niveau personnalité, que niveau… comment dire… chimie entre nous deux. On rigole bien ensemble, et puis… je me sens à l'aise, à tes côtés…, commence-t-il finalement, à voix basse.

Le monde retient son souffle, autant que mon cœur bat dans ma poitrine, autant que mon esprit semble sur le point de fondre de gêne.

"Mais…. disons qu'il te manque quelque chose.

\- Q-Quoi.. ?, je murmure d'une voix tremblante, retenant difficilement ma voix de se briser à l'entente de cette simple phrase.

\- Mm.. Simplement.. un corps d'homme." VDM

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Un PruFra, car j'aime ce pairing, tout simplement o/**

**Sachez que j'ai vomi des paillettes, en écrivant certaines parties de ce ficlet. C'est niais à en mourir, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'exagérer énooooooormément ce point.. Désolée de vous avoir assommé à coup de fluff. Sincèrement. *tousse***

**Merci à Kken pour la requête, ce fut un plaisir, ma chère !**

**N'hésitez pas à proposer une VDM, un pairing, ou bien tout autre idée vous venant subitement à l'esprit, je suis là pour ça !**

VDM originale, par 'WannaBeAMan' :

"Aujourd'hui, je déclare ma flamme à un ami. Il m'avoue alors rechercher quelqu'un me ressemblant fortement niveau personnalité et chimie. L'unique caractéristique qu'il me manque ? Un corps d'homme." VDM


	48. Lorsque la faim nous prend

**Bonjour~ **

**Je ne vous ai pas oubliés, rassurez-vous, c'est pourquoi voici la VDM de la semaine !**

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

**Lorsque la faim nous prend**

**Rating : **K

**Personnage(s) : **Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusse) / Lovino Vargas (Italie du Sud)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia est la propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya. Quant à elle, la VDM est celle de son auteur, et du site "viedemerde. fr"

* * *

Aujourd'hui, la géniale personne que je suis a faim. Comme si cela ne me suffisait pas d'avoir faim en permanence, maintenant il faut qu'il y ait des moments où j'ai encore plus faim que faim. Premier réflexe, aller vérifier dans le frigo. Évidemment, étant donné que j'habite en colocation avec deux potes à moi dont vous aurez deviné le nom, il est rempli à ras-bord de tomates et de fromage puant à n'en plus finir. Rien de bien ragoûtant pour un allemand, à-vrai-dire. Mais… j'y pense.. Où est passé le stock de bière que je conservais bien au frais dans une partie du spéciale frigo aménagée par mes soins ?

"FRANNY ! TONIO !, je m'égosille, et tant pis si les voisins viennent se plaindre, ce n'est pas ma principale occupation. OÙ. EST. MA. BIÈRE ?!"

Ne constatant aucune réponse immédiate, je réitère l'opération. Deux fois. Puis trois. Puis quatre. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à arriver à une dizaine, pas besoin de vous faire un schéma, j'imagine. Évidemment, des multitudes de coups de balais résonnent au plafond, mais je n'y prête pas attention, trop outré par la trahison de mes deux meilleurs amis. Et encore, mon estomac qui fait des siennes, me rappelant la dure vérité : cela fait exactement trois heures et vingt-quatre minutes que je n'ai pas touché à quelque nourriture que ce soit, pas même une chope de bière, pas même un bout de Wurst. Et ça, c'est pas awesome. Pas du tout.

Me rappelant soudainement que mes deux amis sont tout deux allés passés la soirée avec leurs familles respectives, ce que je sais à présent être un mensonge pour ne pas être frappé par ma divine colère de plein fouet après qu'ils aient dévalisé mon stock personnel, je m'affale lourdement sur le canapé tombant en lambeaux, le ventre désespérément vide. Pas le choix, hors de question de s'approcher de la cuisinière depuis qu'un ami de Francis -un certain Arthur, britannique jusqu'au bout des doigts- ait décidé de nous préparer sa spécialité, du bacon carbonisé plus ou moins délicatement posé sur un œuf à peine cuit. Enfin, apparemment, c'était censé être un simple petit-déjeuner à l'anglaise, à l'origine, mais je ne le crois pas. Impossible de rater une recette à ce point. Peu importe. Tout ça pour dire que la cuisinière fait à présent des étincelles dès qu'on la met en route, et qu'elle menace d'exploser si une tierce personne à l'audace de mettre un plat sur le feu. Autant dire que pour cuisiner un truc, c'est pas gagné. Merci Arthur.

Donc, résigné à dépenser quelques euros dans l'espoir de ne pas mourir de faim, je compose le numéro de mon restaurant italien de prédilection, m'attendant à tomber sur l'habituel gérant, le petit Feliciano, qui m'aurait sûrement gentiment fait une petite ristourne tout en s'excusant que ses prix soient aussi chers. Mais, au lieu de ça, une voix plus bourrue et agressive me violente les oreilles. J'devrais porter plainte.

"Vous voulez quoi, putain ?!"

Surpris, mon premier réflexe est de raccrocher. Peut-être un faux numéro, qui sait. Déçu, je décide de retenter ma chance, mais mon appel continue de sonner dans le vide, et personne ne daigne répondre, pas même au bout de la cinquième fois. Visiblement, la voix au bout du fil a dû être profondément vexée que j'ai osé lui raccrocher au nez. Je hausse les épaules. Pas grave, il me suffit de commander par Internet. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et en plus, je n'ai même pas oublié de préciser que notre appartement est situé en sous-sol comme j'en ai l'habitude. Wow, awesome.

Ne reste plus qu'à s'affaler dans le canapé devant un match de football, et à attendre que ma pizza vienne jusqu'à moi. Je jette un œil à l'écran de la box, affichant l'heure. Dans dix minutes, je pourrai me régaler.

.

Il y a trente-cinq minutes, j'aurais pu me régaler. Mais cela en fait à présent quarante-cinq que je suis affalé dans mon canapé, regardant d'un œil distrait le match de foot dont la mi-temps vient à présent d'être annoncée, et ma pizza n'a toujours pas daigné pointer ne serait-ce que le bout de son nez. Je souffre à présent atrocement. Mon ventre se crispe douloureusement, mon estomac hurle de désespoir, j'en suis presque réduit à manger la serviette en papier que j'ai attaché autour de mon cou en prévision du bon repas que j'étais censé avaler. Puis, lorsque la sonnette retentit, je n'y crois plus. Je me précipite à la porte, et l'ouvre brusquement, révélant… personne. Pas même un petit carton de pizza. Et puis, la sonnerie continue de m'agresser douloureusement les tympans.

Ah. Autant pour moi, ce n'est que le téléphone. J'y réponds, ayant à présent perdu tout espoir d'entrevoir ma chère pizza tant désirée.

"Mm ?

\- Z'avez pas commandé une pizza, connard ?"

À l'entente de cette voix, mon esprit se fige, et il me faut quelques secondes de léthargie avant de pouvoir répliquer quoi que ce soit.

".. Si, pourquoi ?

\- J'vous l'ai amenée à domicile, figurez-vous.

\- Et ?, je réplique en haussant un sourcil, à présent particulièrement intéressé par le fabuleux périple de ma pizza, n'étant finalement jamais arrivée à destination.

\- Comment dire… j'suis allé à votre putain de cave, m'voyez ? Mais en fait, j'suis reparti après avoir lutté une paires de minutes. I-Il faisait.. tout noir, et j'ai eu… peur des fantômes…. _Bastardo…_" VDM

* * *

**Je ne vais pas vous retenir longtemps avec mon blabla incessant, juste le temps de préciser que je suis toujours ouvertes aux requêtes, bien évidemment !**

**Au passage, je remercie tous les lecteurs, que ce soit les reviewers, les folllowers, ou les favoriteurs~**

**Merci de suivre ce recueil ! *s'incline respectueusement***

**Fumei**

VDM originale, par 'ororus' :

Aujourd'hui, j'ai commandé une pizza par Internet et j'ai donné à titre d'information que j'habitais en sous-sol. Le livreur m'a téléphoné 45 minutes plus tard. "Je suis allé à la cave, mais je suis reparti, il faisait tout noir.. et j'ai eu peur des fantômes." VDM


End file.
